


Three Minds One Heart

by Shire55



Category: P/C - Fandom, P/C h/c, Picard/Crusher, Star Trek TNG - Fandom, TNG - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, P/C h/c - Freeform, TNG, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Three Minds One Heart

Three Minds One Heart.

 

 

The sculptured shape of Parrum N'arrok cast  
a shadow as the being moved to sit before its companion. Over  
both their naked russet bodies the golden flush of breeding readiness  
accentuated their fine features. A gentle humming began and their  
violet elongated eyes closed, the long dark lashes sweeping over  
dusky cheeks. They joined hands and trembled as their bodies began  
the process of expulsion. With rhythmic undulations in their muscles,  
an opening became evident. Through a distended tube in their chests  
a capsule of milky clotted matter appeared. For both of the beings,  
the effort involved in expelling the capsules made them sweat  
slightly, but no other outward sign of distress showed. The envelopes  
distorted as they squeezed through the outer sphincter and each  
being lifted their four-fingered hands to cradle them as they  
emerged. Once gently held the shape of the capsules changed. The  
outer soft shell developed a covering of thick sticky moisture  
and the capsules themselves grew, quickly doubling in size. The  
beings reverently turned and placed the capsules in an incubator  
with infinite care. Once beside each other, the capsules flattened,  
their edges touching. The contact caused them to glow softly and  
the miracle of creation began as they merged to form one single  
entity.  
With the lid of the incubator lowered and fastened, the beings  
seated themselves and sighed, Parrum nodding with wistful satisfaction.  
"E'ssart tells me it's your first."  
The companion nodded, a tired smile on its face.  
"Yes. When the cycle began I was happy to learn you found  
me suitable. It is auspicious to have such a celebrated partner  
for my first time. I'm sure our genetic material will create a  
commendable individual."  
Parrum sighed and smiled.  
"Well we'll never know will we? For myself, I wanted to give  
my experience to help you. Given your ageand the fact that  
this is your first cycleI know how confusing it can be."  
The smile warmed the being's heart, the young companion so eager  
to please.  
"Thank you Parrum, I am honoured."  
The older being sat forward and brushed its fingers over the head  
of its partner.  
" H'romm would you like to indulge?"  
A flush of a different hue washed over H'romm's body. The eyes  
darkened and the tips of the pointed ears curled.  
"You would recognise me so?"  
Parrum smiled softly, its melodic voice deepening.  
"Yes, I find you worthy."  
Tears of deep blue shimmered and the downy hair that covered the  
lithely muscular body rose.  
"Oh ParrumI am privileged!"  
With indulgent gentleness Parrum guided the younger being to a  
comfortable lounge and they lay together. Taking the lead, Parrum  
placed its hands either side of H'romm's head and waited patiently  
while H'romm sited trembling hands the same way. In a whispering  
lilt, Parrum asked,  
"Have you indulged before?"  
Breathless with anticipation H'romm nodded.  
"Yes Parrum."  
"Good. Relax then and enjoy the reward for your labours."  
With eyes closed, the beings allowed their bodies to loose all  
rigidity. When Parrum was sure its partner was free from all but  
what it concentrated on, it leaned forward and touched their foreheads  
together. A sigh escaped H'romm and the tinge of pleasure glowed  
over their bodies. Parrum used its superior control to regulate  
its breathing, but H'romm began to pant, its hands tightening  
their hold of Parrum's head.  
"Steady H'romm. Be patientdon't be in such a hurry."  
Unable to reply, H'romm swallowed and, with effort, slowed its  
reactions.  
"That's it. When it comes we will rejoice together. For now  
let the ascension carry you."  
For twenty minutes the beings enjoyed the exquisite sensation  
of deep sexual stimulation. With iron control Parrum led them  
in the intimate dance, its concentration never wavering. Although  
the majority of their bodies did not touch, the mental link was  
profound and remarkably sharp. When H'romm began to gasp and tremble,  
Parrum waited only seconds before deciding its partner had reached  
its limit. With an expansive sigh the older being permitted the  
orgasm and held tightly to its head as H'romm's body convulsed.  
Deep breaths and the rich colour of pleasure over its skin were  
the only outward signs of Parrum's climax. When it was certain  
H'romm had recovered the connection was severed. The younger being  
sighed and bowed its head.  
"Thank you Parrum."  
Gently lifting its partner's head, Parrum looked deeply into its  
eyes.  
"This cycle was your first, remember it always my young friend."  
The smile of gratitude gladdened the older being's heart.  
"I have learned muchI am sure I will be a better partner  
for your patient teaching."  
Parrum stood and stretched its lithe body.  
"You flatter me H'romm, but I am pleased with you."  
Already the swollen chest cavity was subsiding as the breeding  
cycle drew to a close. Soon the opening and the inner tube would  
retreat within the body, unneeded until the next cycle. H'romm  
looked on in appreciation as its partner worked the kinks out  
of its lovely body. With a glance down at its own body, the youngster  
sighed and wistfully shook its head.  
"I hope I gain your size Parrum. I would like to be your  
height."  
The chuckle was deep but inoffensive.  
"You will be what you will be! Who knows what your donors  
were like?"  
They were silent a while as Parrum continued to stretch. H'romm's  
question stilled the older being.  
"What will it be like Parrumliving amongst Humans on  
their Starship?"  
It sat on the lounge and sighed.  
"I have been in the midst of Humans before my young friend.  
They do not concern me."  
"But they travel in great ships and belong to a federation  
of planets! I have heard there are beings from many species with  
themare you not worried that you will miss home?"  
Parrum shrugged and cast its bright eyes on its partner.  
"My time with them will pass quickly. You must remember H'romm  
this is a very important time for our people. If we find this"Federation"honourable  
then we will join and become a much more open society. My task  
is to see if it's possible for our people to live among themto  
interact with them in their daily existence. There is a chance,  
after all, that we may wish to enter their "Starfleet"  
and explore with them."  
The youngster frowned, the expression adding years to its face.  
"But we have always explored space on our own! We've never  
needed others to help."  
"That is true, but these are dangerous times H'romm. It has  
been recently discovered there are other morebelligerent  
species in space that might view us with less friendliness than  
the Federation. We have to decide what is the best course of actionwhat  
will benefit our entire world, and I firmly believe it's the Federation  
we must align ourselves withprovided we can co-exist."  
H'romm digested this in silence then looked at Parrum with caution.  
"Is it true they have two genders?"  
Smiling, the larger being nodded.  
"Yes it is."  
"And is it also true that they procreate physically and gestate  
the creation within their bodies?"  
Parrum nodded, amused at the consternation on its partner's face.  
"But Parrum that isthat isprimitive!"  
Parrum stood and patted H'romm's broad shoulder.  
"If you like I can download for you a very comprehensive  
file on the reproductive process of Humans. You might find it  
as fascinating as I did."  
With a crinkled forehead, H'romm's mouth gaped.  
"You found itfascinating?"  
"Indeed, and I'm sure the Humans were just as fascinated  
in the information we sent them about us. In fact a Doctor Crusher  
from the ship I will be on has already contacted me with some  
questions. One thing about humansthey're extremely inquisitive.  
That's how they learn."  
A flush of embarrassment shimmered through the russet skin.  
"You answer these questions? Freely?"  
Laughing, Parrum bent and picked up its robe slipping it over  
its head.  
"How do you think we're going to learn about each other if  
we allow embarrassment to silence us? H'romm my young friend you  
have much to understand about the outside world."  
Nodding wisely, H'romm grinned at its partner.  
"When do you leave?"  
Looking out through the large windows of the domed room, the stars  
glittered in Parrum's eyes.  
"Their ship arrives tomorrow."  
"Will I see you again?"  
Turning to its young friend, the older being sighed.  
"I cannot say. But know thisI have been honoured to  
have you as a partner. I will let others know that you are worthy."  
H'romm stood and bowed, its body strobing with pride.  
"Thank you my teacher."  
Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Starship Enterprise  
watched his breakfast companion out of the corner of his eye.  
With her delicate, capable hands, she sliced the peach and speared  
the segment with the point of her knife. Enraptured, the Captain  
sat perfectly still as she lifted the fruit and placed it primly  
within her mouth and began chewing. Eyes downcast on the table,  
she chuckled, stirring him from his study.  
"You're staring Jean-Luc."  
He blinked and straightened in his chair.  
"No I'm not. I'm merely committing your actions to memory."  
Looking up, Beverly smiled demurely at her best friend, whilst  
slicing another piece of peach.  
"Why?"  
"Because I find this" He waved with his free hand,  
"Perfect."  
She tilted her head, a look of mild confusion crossing her face.  
"This? Define this."  
Jean-Luc sighed and gently placed his coffee cup on the table.  
"Breakfast with youthe current missionthe beginning  
of a new daydon't you find it satisfying?"  
Her broad grin made his heart swell, but her silence caused a  
moment of uncertainty.  
"You don't think so?"  
Instead of answering verbally, Beverly wiped her fingers and mouth  
before rising and moving to his side. Bending, she cupped his  
face in her hands and tenderly kissed his cheek. Briefly closing  
his eyes, Jean-Luc savoured her closeness and the implied intimacy  
of the kiss, while although chaste, said more about their relationship  
than any words could. As she moved back to regain her seat, his  
eyes opened and he sighed with deep happiness. Her softly asked  
question brought his mind back on line.  
"About the missionhow much do we know about them?"  
He refilled their cups and sipped slowly, gathering his thoughts.  
"Not as much as I'd like, but more than we hoped for. The  
team that stayed on their planet amassed a lot of informationthey're  
an enthralling species."  
Amused at how easily he slipped into the eager explorer, Beverly  
felt the surge of affection she always felt for him. More to keep  
him talking so that she could bask in his mellifluous voice, she  
asked,  
"And when was first contact made?"  
"Eighteen months ago. When the Ark Royal came across their  
ship in the outer rim, they were cautiously granted permission  
to follow them back to V'Larnn their home planet. The existence  
of a warp-capable species in that region was a boon to the Federation.  
Since the Dominion war our resources have been severely depleted  
and we desperately needed to find stable, friendly worlds to align  
with us to bolster our defences."  
"And are they stable and friendly?"  
Jean-Luc nodded and ate the last bite of his croissant. Chewing  
thoughtfully, his eyebrows rose.  
"You have received the medical files of our guest. I know  
they are genderless, but what else can you tell me? I have been  
practising using 'it' instead of he or she. It will take some  
getting used to."  
Leaning forward and warming to her subject, Beverly frowned.  
" I know what you mean. I think it'll be difficult for everyone.  
Such an impersonal prefix is usually considered rude. Physically  
they're extremely complex. A mature adult averages two point five  
metres in height and weighs approximately ninety kilos, although  
there can be wide variations.  
"They are a reddish colour and are covered with short downy  
hair, except for the head, which is hairless. They are very long  
lived and don't reach breeding age until about thirty. Life span  
is about two hundred and seventy standard years. Twice a year  
they enter a phase of fertility and, if they chose to do so, they  
select a willing partner and each produces genetic material, which  
is allowed to merge in an incubator. The donors have nothing further  
to do with their creation. The new being emerges from the gestating  
machinery remarkably well formed. Care and education of the young  
is undertaken by a specific caste and a genetic profile is kept  
for future reference."  
The Captain, finished with his breakfast, was fascinated by Beverly's  
discourse.  
"A very efficient form of reproduction. How genetically diverse  
are they?"  
Giving an expansive shrug, the Doctor pursed her lips.  
"Largely unknown, but considering the variances of their  
physical appearance I would guess it's healthy. What do you know  
about our guest?"  
Sighing, Jean-Luc replied,  
"It's a member of the group that our delegation liaised with  
on V'Larnn. Apparently it is considered well educated and progressive.  
They take two names, a familiar and a clan name. Our guest is  
called Parrum N'arrok and belongs to a clan that provides advisors  
to the government. We are to call it Parrum."  
Beverly nodded slowly and mulled over the information.  
"And what exactly will Parrum do during the five months aboard?"  
Smiling at her inquisitiveness, Jean-Luc raised one eyebrow.  
"It will spend its time studying us in excruciating detail,  
learning all it can about how we live and conduct ourselves. If  
its conclusions are favourable, they will seek to join the Federation."  
"That's a hell of a decision to be left to the opinion of  
one being."  
Shaking his head, the Captain held up his hand.  
"Oh noit's not like that. There will be others placed  
on different ships and a delegation will visit Earth, but these  
initial contacts will carry great weight. Apparently they believe  
that how people go about their liveshow they interact with  
each other is more important than political machinations or diplomatic  
sugar coating."  
Her smile returning, Beverly's eyes twinkled.  
"Now that sounds sensible! How much time will you be spending  
with it?"  
He shrugged and frowned.  
"As much as it wantswithin reason. I intend to limit  
access to the Bridge and several other sensitive areas of the  
ship, but apart from that, it will have free range. I will instruct  
the crew to be open and forthcoming in answering any questions  
it may have and I will let Data know that the computer may be  
used to furnish non-classified material."  
Seeing that he'd seamlessly slipped into his Captain persona,  
Beverly brought their morning meal to a close.  
"When do we arrive?"  
"Three hours. I take it you will want to do a full examination?"  
Standing, Beverly pushed in her chair.  
"Uh huh. My medical file on it is pretty extensive, but I  
like to have a base line to work from and nothing beats a hands-on  
approach."  
Rising from his seat, he grinned rakishly at his beautiful companion.  
"Oh I couldn't agree more."  
He nodded, giving his dismissal and watched with silent amusement  
as his dear friend left his quarters. He stood still at the table,  
his eyes staring unseeing at the closed doors, allowing his mind  
the rare opportunity to wander.  
"So beautifulOh Beverly do you know how much I love  
you?"  
Shaking himself out of his reverie he cleaned away the breakfast  
dishes then tugged down on his tunic and left for the Bridge.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Commander Will Riker, second in command, stood beside  
his Captain in Transporter Room two awaiting the arrival of their  
guest. Having been thoroughly briefed, he found himself slightly  
nervous, thoughts of another genderless species sliding through  
his mind. As if sensing his subordinate's discomfort, Jean-Luc  
glanced at his Exec.  
"Having second thoughts Number One?"  
Reddening somewhat and once again marvelling at his Captain's  
erudition, Will snorted.  
"Not at all Sir. I'm sure there'll be no problems."  
Returning his eyes to the empty space of the transporter platform,  
the Captain remembered the last time they encountered a similar  
species. Will had fallen into a forbidden relationship with an  
individual who had discovered it had feminine tendencies. Such  
manifestations were considered abhorrent by the population and,  
despite strenuous objections from his First Officer, the individual  
was forced to undergo an invasive re-education programme. Will  
attempted a covert abduction, only to find his friend had reverted  
to an asexual being who rejected him. It was a painful episode  
for all concerned, one the Captain fervently hoped would not be  
repeated.  
The Transporter duty officer broke into his troubled thoughts.  
"Captain? We are receiving coordinates now."  
"Very well Ensign, beam our guest aboard."  
Coming to attention, the officers schooled their features into  
pleasant visages. The platform lit up brightly and a form materialised.

 

 

 

 

Parrum took the time to look around at its surroundings.  
Finding the room utilitarian and functional, it stepped off the  
platform and smiled as it stared down at its welcoming party.  
Looking first at Will, it was stunned to see facial hair, although  
it knew males shaved the growth of hair from their faces daily,  
it had not occurred to it that some males might not shave. With  
its mind stowing that quirk, its eyes settled on the Jean-Luc.  
An involuntary breath was drawn inward and a gentle flush coloured  
its skin as the Captain's intelligent dark eyes gazed discernibly  
up at his guest. Proffering his hand, the Captain smiled.  
"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Welcome aboard the Enterprise  
Parrum."  
They shook hands then Jean-Luc gestured to his left and said,  
"This is my second in command, Commander William Riker. He  
will escort you to your quarters and provide you with a guide  
to show you around the ship."  
As the translator deciphered the Captain's words, Parrum noticed  
how pleasing his voice was. Its smile crept wider as it took in  
Jean-Luc's bald head and small ears. It decided it wanted to spend  
time with him.  
"Thank you Captain. You are not available?"  
Jean-Luc was drawn to the mesmerising violet eyes and the melodic  
voice. Giving himself a mental shake, he smiled diplomatically.  
"I'm afraid not Parrum, my place is on the Bridge. When you  
are settled, you will be required to report to Sickbay for an  
examination. I hope that meets with your approval?"  
Nodding slowly, Parrum bowed.  
"Oh yes Captain Picard. I have been in contact with Doctor  
Crusher and I understand completely. I am at your disposal."  
Pleased that his guest was so compliant, Jean-Luc nodded and turned  
to Will.  
"When you are free report back to the Bridge Number One."  
The big Human nodded and smiled.  
"Aye Sir."  
The Captain bowed sightly to his guest and left. Will stepped  
up onto the platform and gathered the two bags, happy when Parrum  
took one from him. With his free hand, Will gestured to the door  
and the beings departed.  
They had travelled only a short distance when Parrum asked,  
"What is Number One?"  
Will grinned and enlightened his companion.  
"It's an old navy term from EarthBritish I think. Our  
Captain is the only one that I know who uses it, but I like itit  
makes me feel proud to have him call me that and I'm also proud  
that no one else does. Do you have terms of address for different  
ranks?"  
Parrum frowned, the wrinkles marring its otherwise smooth face.  
"Not exactly. Our ships are more relaxed; they are staffed  
mostly by scientists and those of the teaching caste. The Captains  
are trained of course, as are their assistants, but there is little  
hierarchy. I suppose the only thing in common with your Captain  
is that our Captains have the final say in the event of any emergency."  
Will thought about this and shrugged.  
"Well as long as it worksthat's the important thing,  
isn't it?"  
Parrum smiled, warming to this gregarious Human.  
"Indeed."  
They arrived at the assigned quarters and Will took some time  
showing Parrum the replicator, communication system and the controls  
for the doors and interior lighting. With its bags placed in the  
bedroom, the two beings left and proceeded to Sickbay. On the  
way, Will explained the Captain's orders.  
"You will have free access to most of the ship and the computer  
data-base is at your disposal. Lieutenant Commander Data will  
be made available to assist you with the computer and the entire  
crew has been instructed to be open to all your enquiries."  
Parrum was delighted, the information more than it could've hoped  
for.  
"And the Bridge?"  
Will frowned and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Parrum, the Bridge is off limits."  
Disappointed, Parrum sighed.  
"I was hoping to see Captain Picard at work."  
Will brightened, his blue eyes twinkling.  
"Oh you'll be seeing the Captain. He likes to wander around  
the ship, dropping by different departmentshe gets a feel  
for the ship and how it's functioning by doing that."  
"A feel?"  
Will stopped and stared at his feet, frowning. Parrum stood at  
his side waiting patiently.  
"A perceptionan ideaa"  
Parrum grinned and clasped Will's shoulder.  
"I understand. I can get a feel of a politician's popularity  
by the communications it receives."  
The Commander nodded and they resumed their journey. They arrived  
at Sickbay and Beverly was waiting for them. Will made the introductions  
and the Doctor was immediately drawn to the tall being. Its eyes  
deepened when they looked at her and she was fascinated to see  
a flush of colour wash across its skin. She raised her hand and  
gently touched its arm, feeling the soft hair.  
"I didn't know you could do that."  
Parrum sighed and bowed.  
"Please take it as a compliment. It was the flush of greeting  
a beautiful being."  
Will's eyebrows rose as he recalled it was the same reaction Parrum  
had for the Captain.  
Beverly blushed and Parrum laughed.  
"I see we are not the only ones who display so."  
Fanning herself, Beverly grinned and shot a warning look at the  
slyly grinning Commander.  
"Flattery Parrum will get you everywhere."  
Guiding it to a diagnostic bed, Beverly retrieved a medical tricorder  
that had already been programmed with information about the V'Larnnans.  
She scanned the being, aware of its intense gaze.  
"I have received a comprehensive file concerning your health  
and dietary requirements. Has Will told you the replicator in  
your quarters has been programmed to dispense a wide variety of  
appropriate food?"  
The melodic voice was uncomfortably sensuous.  
"Yes. The Commander was very thorough."  
Parrum lifted an elegant hand and gently gripped Beverly's wrist  
with its four fingers. Turning her hand over it sighed and shook  
its head.  
"Five fingers! It is not the first time I have seen such  
things, but it is astonishing, nonetheless. How do you coordinate  
this?"  
He picked up the thumb and gently squeezed it. The Doctor smiled  
and encouraged it to let her go.  
"Like this."  
She demonstrated the movements of the hand; in particular how  
the opposable thumb accorded strength and dexterity.  
"How do you cope with only four fingers?"  
Holding up a hand, Parrum amazed the Doctor by bending the fingers  
at unbelievable angles. Audible clicking could be heard as the  
joints gave way.  
"And it doesn't hurt?"  
Parrum chuckled.  
"No not at all."  
Beverly smiled up at her patient and sighed.  
"Well I guess there's a lot I have to learn."  
Parrum leaned forward and said softly,  
"And I as well."

 

 

 

 

Will left the turbolift and strode to his chair on  
the Bridge. He nodded to his Captain and Jean-Luc watched him  
as he sat.  
"Did everything go all right?"  
"Yes Captain, our guest is at present on a tour of the ship."  
Jean-Luc sighed thoughtfully.  
"Good. Has it been to Sickbay?"  
Will suppressed a grin and answered.  
"Yes. Beverly did a complete workupI doubt that anything  
could have hidden from her scans."  
With a rueful chuckle of one who had suffered the Doctor's scrutiny,  
Jean-Luc nodded.  
"I agree with you Number One. Now about the mapping of the  
gaseous cloudI have informed Astrophysics that they may  
have time to avail themselves of the lateral scanners, but the  
allocation will be up to you. Please coordinate with all relevant  
departments and draw up a schedule. The last thing I want is dissatisfied  
scientists complaining that they've been short-changed."  
Noting the undertone of suppressed irritation, Will knew there  
was more to his Captain's vexation than the simple allocation  
of ship's resources.  
"Sir?"  
With an expansive sigh, Jean-Luc shook his bowed head.  
"I take it you are familiar with Lieutenant Guy Barnum?"  
A broad grin split the bearded man's face.  
"Oh yes Captain! I've had thepleasureof his company  
on more than one occasion."  
"Well he cornered me in the lounge two nights ago and spent  
the best part of an hour telling me how his department should  
get the greatest portion allowable on the sensors.  
My God I couldn't get a word in edge wise. Tell me Number Oneis  
he always like that?"  
Smirking and only just holding his laughter at bay, Will answered  
his Captain.  
"As far as I know Captain, when Barnum gets a bee in his  
bonnetthere's no stopping him. He's totally devoted to his  
job and will stop at nothing to get an advantage."  
Jean-Luc let out an exasperated breath.  
"Including bailing up his CO, or so it would seem. Do me  
a favour Willadvise him that in future I would appreciate  
it if he would confine himself to haranguing other officers? I  
really can do without that sort of distraction."  
Rubbing his fingers through his beard Will covered his grin.  
" Of course Captain."

 

 

 

 

 

That evening Parrum ate a small meal and sat  
facing the viewports, its hands cradling a golden flute-like instrument.  
Closing its eyes and sighing it slowly lifted its hands until  
the flute pressed against its full lips. Gently swaying its body,  
it began to play.  
The music comforted the being, helped calm and soothe. It had  
been a stupendous day, coming aboard, the medical examination  
and tour. Parrum allowed its fingers to play by memory as it searched  
its mind for images of the two most remarkable people it had ever  
seen. As the thoughts provided more detail, the blue flush of  
pleasure slid across its skin. With eyes still closed, Parrum  
stopped playing and rose, quickly doffing the multi-coloured robe  
and stretching languorously. The door chime startled the being.  
With no thought as to its nakedness, it went to the door and pressed  
the release.  
Jean-Luc's smile froze on his face as he took in the nude guest.  
Savagely quashing the embarrassment that rose, he instead lifted  
his head and spoke.  
"Good evening Parrum. I just thought I'd drop by to see how  
you are settling in."  
The telepathy Parrum possessed had no trouble picking up on the  
Captain's hidden discomfort and the concept intrigued the being.  
Nevertheless, it beckoned the Captain to enter and quickly donned  
its robe.  
"My apologies Captain. I had forgotten Humans prefer to stay  
clothed."  
Raising his hand, Jean-Luc shook his head.  
"Not at all Parrum. How you wish to spend your private time  
is no one's business but yours."  
Parrum smiled and gestured the Captain to a seat. Jean-Luc's eyes  
saw the flute and he smiled, pointing to the instrument.  
"You play?"  
"Yes. I find it relaxinga connection to home."  
Jean-Luc held out his hand.  
"May I?"  
Nodding, Parrum handed the flute over.  
The Captain gave a few experimental toots then closed his eyes  
and played a simple melody. When he finished he was pleased to  
see a look of astonishment on Parrum's face. He smiled softly  
and turned the flute in his fingers.  
"I have a very similar instrument and I play it as often  
as I can. Like you, I find it soothing."  
Parrum smiled and sighed.  
"I had no idea there would be so many things our peoples  
could share in common."  
Jean-Luc's eyes sparkled as his smile grew.  
"I have been in space all of my adult life and I have discovered  
there are more similarities than you could believe. Sometimes,  
when meeting a new specieswhen tension is at its highest,  
a small connection will be made based on a similarity between  
us and new friends will emerge. When we see how alike we are,  
rather than how different we arewell it tends to speak volumes."  
Parrum nodded, delighted to listen to the deep voice.  
"Yes I can believe that. I have also found that music can  
be a common connector. Most societies have music in some form."  
"Indeed, in fact I have many recordings of music from Earth  
and many Federation worldsand some from across the quadrant.  
I would be pleased to share them with you."  
The blush of pleasure shimmered across Parrum's skin, mesmerising  
the curious Captain. His silent enquiry brought a smile to the  
being.  
"As you know we are telepathic, although it is muted when  
applied to Humans. To further accentuate our emotionsto  
enhance the depth of our feelings so our companions may better  
see our reactions, we have developed flushes of colour. There  
are subtly different colours depending on the emotion. What you  
just saw was pleasure."  
Jean-Luc nodded, his dark eyes glittering.  
"I noticed it beforein the Transporter room."  
Parrum nodded, saying nothing.  
Jean-Luc smiled and tugged at his jacket.  
"Well I will leave you now. Perhaps we can have dinner together  
one night and I will play you some of the music I mentioned."  
"I would be delighted Captain. And I will bring my flutemaybe  
we can play together?"  
The Captain smiled and nodded.  
"That is a splendid idea. Good night Parrum."  
The tall being responded in kind and sighed when the doors whispered  
closed. It was attracted to Jean-Luc and looked forward to the  
promised dinner. Jean-Luc paused outside the closed doors and  
took a large breath. He found Parrum fascinating and made a mental  
note to find the time for the dinner.

 

 

 

 

Three days later Beverly was in the lounge eating  
a late dinner with Jean-Luc. They spoke sporadically as they ate,  
their eyes drawn to the viewports where a vast gaseous cloud roiled  
and seethed. Beverly's question went unanswered.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
He blinked then reddened slightly as he realised he'd been caught  
wool gathering.  
"Sorry Beverlywhat did you say?"  
Smiling at his discomfort, the Doctor's eyes twinkled delightfully,  
enchanting the Captain.  
"I said isn't Parrum a fascinating person?"  
Taking a sip of the Chablis, an authentic wine from his own stock,  
Jean-Luc nodded.  
"Indeed. I have invited it to dinnerapparently it has  
an appreciation of music and plays a flute remarkably similar  
to mine."  
"That sounds wonderful. Do me a favour? If you manage to  
play anything together, record it for me will you? I love what  
you play and I'd be intrigued to hear Parrum's efforts."  
Glowing from her oblique praise, Jean-Luc sighed. He sipped more  
wine and asked,  
"Has it asked you anything? Any questions about Humans?"  
"Not really. It did ask about our thumbsapparently  
it's astonished by our five digits, asked me how we coordinate  
them."  
Jean-Luc chuckled derisively.  
"I'm not certain I can coordinate my hands sometimes! I dropped  
my boot twice this morning, in fact I ended up throwing it on  
the floor in disgust and concentrating on the other one."  
Beverly laughed outright, then sighed.  
"I must admit Parrum is a veryenthralling character."  
Jean-Luc nodded, his own assessment of the being stirring his  
mind.  
Beverly lifted her glass and gestured for Jean-Luc to do the same.  
"To new species. May they always be friendly."  
Their glasses clinked and they drank deeply, savouring the delightful  
wine.

 

 

 

 

 

Commander Deanna Troi, ship's Counsellor, straightened  
at her desk and looked expectantly at the doors of her office.  
The chime trilled, as she knew it would, and she called out,  
"Come in."  
Parrum entered, a small smile on its face.  
"I am not disturbing you?"  
Deanna stood and shook her head.  
"No not at all, I have a break between appointments. How  
may I help you?"  
The tall being towered over the petite Counsellor, yet she sensed  
nothing but gentle good will.  
"I have some questionsconcerning Human sexuality."  
Gesturing to the replicator, Deanna asked,  
"Would you like a drink?"  
Considering the question, Parrum nodded.  
"Yes please. There is an Earth fruitorange I think.  
May I have some of that?"  
As Deanna placed the order, she turned to her guest.  
"You find orange juice compatible?"  
Parrum lowered itself into a seat and smoothed its robe.  
"Yes. With help from Doctor Crusher, we have discovered several  
drinks and some food that I can enjoy. I am going to have dinner  
with Captain Picard soon, perhaps we can have a variety of food  
from both our worlds."  
Deanna placed the drinks on the table.  
"I'm sure he would like that. Our Captain loves exploring,  
even in culinary matters."  
Parrum chuckled, a lilting sound that flowed around the room.  
"Tell me Parrum, what would you like to know?"  
The being frowned and sighed.  
"I have read an extensive file about Human reproduction and  
I understand how it works, but nowhere in what I read does it  
say that you indulge."  
Deanna frowned and shook her head.  
"Indulge? In what?"  
A look of consternation crossed Parrum's oval face.  
"To indulge is to experience an exquisite explosion of sensation.  
It comes at the culmination of stimulationit isextraordinarily  
satisfying, especially if your partner pleases you."  
The Counsellor smiled and tucked her hands between her crossed  
legs.  
"Humans have something similar Parrum, it's called an orgasm  
and usually happens at the culmination of the sex act. The expulsion  
of semen is the male's orgasm and, provided the female has been  
sufficiently stimulated, her orgasm facilitates in the reproductive  
process, although not always."  
"And thisorgasmit is pleasurable?"  
Deanna smiled and nodded.  
"Oh yes, exceedingly so."  
"And it is achieved by physical stimulation?"  
"Yes."  
"How fascinating. With us it is a mental connection. The  
only parts of the body that touch are our hands to the head and  
our foreheads together. Usually the more experienced partner leads  
the other, but with equals it can be protracted and deeply fulfilling."  
Intrigued now, Deanna sat forward.  
"So when you breedyou indulge then?"  
The being shook its head.  
"No not during the breeding process, but it is common to  
indulge with your partner afterwards. After all, if you find your  
partner satisfactory for sharing the breeding with, it is only  
natural that indulging would follow, but not always. Sometimes  
it doesn't happenit's a very personal choice."  
"I see. Do your species develop long term relationships with  
one partner?"  
Parrum smiled.  
"Looking for similarities?"  
Smiling, Deanna pushed her long curly hair back from her face.  
"Probably."  
Parrum chuckled.  
"It does happen, but not very often. Our lives are verystructured.  
We are free to link with as many people as we choose and the database  
that coordinates the breeding cycles is open to us all. I suppose  
we are not as committed to long term relationships as Humans are."  
"Have you ever been in a long term relationship?"  
Parrum shook its head and sighed.  
"Not long term no, but I was with the same partner for three  
years, that wasinteresting. We bred five times, I'd like  
to think we created commendable beings."  
Deanna sipped her Valerian tea and tilted her head.  
"The concept of the raising your offspring by someone else  
is completely opposite to the Human system."  
"I know. I cannot imagine what it would be like to take responsibility  
for nurturing and educating a new being. I find it astounding,  
especially considering the relatively short lifespan of Humans.  
So much time and effort are devoted to itit's amazing, totally  
amazing."  
The Counsellor nodded.  
"And some Humans do it alone."  
Parrum's head shot up and it gasped.  
"I had not considered that! How incredibly brave they must  
be."  
"Love is the driving force Parrum, love and devotion."  
Parrum sighed.  
"Devotion I understand, but love? I find the concept mysterious  
indeed."  
Deanna's computer chimed and she sighed.  
"I'm afraid I must call an end to our discussion Parrum,  
I have a patient in five minutes."  
The being stood and smiled down at the Counsellor.  
"Thank you Counsellor, our time together has been very enlightening."  
Showing her guest to the door, Deanna bowed her head.  
"Any time Parrum."

 

 

 

 

 

Two days later, in the ship's evening, Parrum  
found itself in sickbay. Beverly was scanning the inside of its  
mouth.  
"What exactly did you eat?"  
Parrum sighed and concentrated on keeping still.  
"It is called a groll. The entrails of a errodd are cooked  
in the stomach pouchit's considered a delicacy on my home  
planet."  
The Doctor giggled and shook her head.  
"My ancestors on Earth ate something similar called Haggis.  
How did you come to burn your mouth and chin?"  
"Your replicators provided it much hotter than I'm used to.  
Without checking, I bit into it and the juices scalded my mouth  
and spilled down my chin, burning it also."  
"Well," said Beverly waving a tissue regenerator over  
the afflicted area, "This should fix it."  
She finished and stepped back as Parrum raised a hand to gingerly  
stroke the newly repaired skin. Smiling, it caught Beverly's hand  
and brushed it against the skin of its cheek.  
"Thank you Doctor Crusher."  
Sighing with pleasure, Beverly retrieved her hand.  
"You're welcome. Tell me, do you have plans for dinner?"  
With a snort, Parrum frowned.  
"I was attempting to eat my dinner when it attacked me!"  
Stifling a chuckle, Beverly gestured to the door.  
"Well I was off duty four hours ago, I'm only here because  
of some private research. What say we go to the lounge and have  
a harmless meal?"  
Parrum looked deeply into her cerulean eyes, mesmerised by the  
clarity and colour.  
"Do you know Doctorno one on my world has eyes the  
colour of yours?"  
Beverly blushed slightly, delighting the being. Its own violet  
eyes sparkled and a bluish tinge washed over its skin.  
Breathlessly, Beverly asked,  
"Is that a yes?"  
Parrum bowed and slipped off the biobed.  
"Lead on Doctor."  
They walked slowly through the corridors, Beverly pointing out  
any items of interest. Soon arriving at the lounge, a table was  
found next to the viewports. Consulting first with Parrum, Beverly  
ordered drinks and then spent some time considering what they  
might like to eat.  
"Sowould you like to try for a groll again? I can order  
it to be served warm instead of hot."  
Parrum shook its head and frowned.  
"I would like to try some more Human food. I have found several  
fruits that are nicedo you think I could try something a  
bit moresubstantial?"  
Beverly thought for a while, mentally considering the differences  
between them.  
"You could probably consume meat safely and if you can eat  
fruit, then most vegetables should be ok. How about a steak and  
vegetables, gravy and bread rolls?"  
Parrum smiled and shrugged.  
"Will you have the same?"  
The Doctor tilted her head.  
"Well usually I have something lightbut I did skip  
lunchoh hell why not."  
Laughing together, Beverly called the waiter over and ordered.  
While they waited, Beverly studied her companion.  
"Parrum, I know from your file that you are eighty seven  
standard years old. Are you alone? Do you have a partner?"  
"Yes Doctor I am alone. My species live mostly in solitude,  
we tend to be completely devoted to our tasks. I have had partners  
in the past, but nothing long term."  
Beverly sipped her drink and sighed.  
"I see. You don't feel loneliness then?"  
"Oh no, not at all, there are always others about and if  
one feels the urge to indulgewell I only have to access  
the computer to find a suitable companion."  
Beverly frowned.  
"Indulge?"  
Parrum flushed mauve and sighed.  
"I have recently discovered our indulging is comparable to  
yourorgasms. Because it is not connected with our breeding  
process, we indulge recreationally. It relieves tension, settles  
the mind, it is a great stress reliever. It is a pity you Humans  
cannot employ your orgasms the same way.  
Beverly laughed softly and sat back, placing her hands on the  
tabletop.  
"We do."  
Parrum's face registered shock.  
"You do?"  
"Oh yes. Sex isn't just for procreation. Most Humans, including  
bonded mates use it recreationally and one doesn't even need a  
partner, you can achieve orgasm all by yourself."  
"What!?"  
"Uh huh. In Humans the orgasm comes about due to physical  
stimulation, but you don't have to rely on someone else for thatyou  
can do it yourself. It's called masturbation and, like you, it  
relieves stress, anxiety, tensionin fact it leaves you feeling  
wonderful. I must say, however, an orgasm shared during sex with  
a loved one does seem, at least to me, to be morefulfillingmore  
meaningful. That's why we sometimes call sex making love."  
Parrum sighed and shook its head.  
"I had no idea. You are such surprising, complex creaturesthat  
wordlovecan you explain it? I keep hearing of it and  
I've yet to hear an explanation I understand."  
Beverly tucked some loose strands of vibrant red hair behind her  
ear and frowned in deep thought. Some minutes ticked by, Parrum  
waiting patiently. Their meal arrived and Beverly stared vacantly  
at her steaming plate. Its mouth watering, Parrum studied the  
utensils and frowned, not knowing what to do. The Doctor eventually  
realised it was waiting for her and snapped back to the present.  
"Sorry Parrum, that question threw me for a loop."  
It sighed.  
"I regret troubling you so. Forget I asked."  
Beverly shook her head vehemently.  
"No! I'll answer you, I just need to think about it some  
more."  
Parrum nodded and held up his hands, gesturing to the cutlery.  
"Doctorhow do I use these?"  
"Ohno problem, like this."  
She demonstrated and it copied, quickly mastering the knife and  
fork. The meal was half eaten when Beverly started to talk.  
"There are many different kinds of love Parrum. The love  
a parent has for a child, for instance, is different to the love  
one has for your mate. Then there's the love you feel for your  
close friendsyou can even love inanimate objects, but no  
matter what kind of love you experience, it is usually profoundall  
encompassing. Love can take you to the greatest heights of joy  
and can also cause the greatest sorrow and pain. To lose a loved  
one is devastatingsometimes the grief is too much and the  
loved one left alone dies. Any parent's ultimate fear is to outlive  
their children, or to have any harm befall them.  
It has been said that love is the binding force of Humanity, that  
the capacity to love has lifted us above the level of mere mammals.  
For myself I have experienced love as a mate, a parent and a friend  
and I know I'm a better personmore complete for each taste.  
Parrum do you not feel anything for those you indulge with, or  
breed with?"  
Parrum sat back and placed the cutlery beside the plate.  
"When I feel the need to indulge I advertise the fact on  
a bulletin board. Like-minded people contact me and I decide with  
whom I wish to indulge. It is based on mutual experience, tastes  
and age. As for breeding, a computer database makes a favourable  
genetic match and provides a list of suitable candidates. The  
older partner always has the choice. I have feltcomfortableat  
times with partners I have habitually met with to indulge, I suppose  
I have even instigated a relationship of sortsin fact I  
can say I cared for them, but I have never experienced what you  
describe, although we do feel sorrow when someone we've known  
for a long time dies. The loss to the community is hard, such  
minds are not easily replaced."  
Having eaten enough, Beverly pushed her plate away.  
"Well I can't imagine what it must be like not to be able  
to love. I would feelbereft."  
Parrum picked up its fork and absently pierced a piece of meat.  
It raised its hand but paused shy of its mouth.  
"Perhaps for us it would be a hindrance Doctor. After all  
we are completely devoted to our work."  
"Maybe."

 

 

 

 

In all it took thirteen days before the Captain  
found himself free to invite Parrum to dinner. During the day  
he contacted the being and made arrangements to meet it at his  
quarters at nineteen thirty hours. Parrum had requested the Captain  
refrain from programming the meal until it arrived, piquing Jean-Luc's  
curiosity.  
At the appointed time, the door chimed and Jean-Luc rose from  
his chair, placing the open book on the low table.  
"Come."  
Parrum entered and stopped, its mouth open.  
"Parrum? What is it?"  
The being's mouth snapped shut and it gathered itself, shivering  
as a flush of deep blue suffused its body.  
"You are not in uniform."  
Jean-Luc looked down at his white shirt and tan slacks and smiled.  
"No. When we're doing quiet scientific studies such as we  
are now, I can relax a bit more than usual when off duty. Do you  
mind?"  
Parrum shook its head.  
"No not at all, in fact I find you verypleasing."  
The Captain smiled and gestured to the sofa.  
"So I see."  
Parrum chuckled and when it sat, saw that Jean-Luc had placed  
some fruit juice on the table. Pointing to the sweating glass,  
the being asked,  
"What fruit is it?"  
"Mango and lemon. I checked with Doctor Crushershe  
assures me it's safe for you."  
Picking up the glass and sipping, a smile broke across its face.  
"Thank you it's lovely. And what are you drinking?"  
Jean-Luc held up his glass and turned it in the light.  
"It's called wine. My family on Earth have produced it for  
many centuries and I keep a stock on board."  
"Wine? May I taste it?"  
Jean-Luc shook his head.  
"I'm afraid not. Beverly tells me your digestive system can't  
metabolise alcohol. It would make you ill."  
"A pity. From what is wine made?"  
Rising, Jean-Luc went to his bookshelf and selected a large volume.  
Walking back to his chair, he proffered the book to Parrum.  
"A fruit called grapes. The juice is extracted and allowed  
to ferment, the sugar facilitating the production of alcohol.  
Different ingredients are added to enhance the flavour and the  
young wine is bottled and allowed to sit, sometimes for a long  
time as it matures. That book will explain the process, including  
the differences in red, white and fortified wines. The computer  
will translate it for you."  
Parrum opened the book and looked at some of the photographs.  
"And alcoholwhat is that?"  
"Ah. Alcohol can be seen as a drug. In small doses it causes  
happiness and a feeling of well-being. Too much can render the  
drinker senseless and an overdose can kill. The after effects  
of imbibing too much alcohol are singularly unpleasant. It's called  
a hangover."  
Parrum frowned deeply.  
"Then why use it if it causes so much ill health? Is it not  
dangerous?"  
Jean-Luc sighed and sipped his red wine.  
"When used sensibly it is a very relaxing experience."  
Parrum placed the book on the table and regarded its host.  
"I find Humans appear to be preoccupied with emotions and  
sensations."  
The Captain smiled and lowered the glass.  
"That's probably true. We tend to remember that which affects  
us most and emotions and sensations are what we react to."  
The being nodded and looked about Jean-Luc's quarters.  
"You have many interesting objects Captain. Has it taken  
you a long time to collect them?"  
Jean-Luc sat back and crossed his legs.  
"Oh yes. There're bits and pieces from all over the quadrant.  
I have an interest in archaeology, as you can plainly see."  
Parrum stood and walked to the Captain's desk. It turned and gestured  
to the pottery shard sitting on the desktop.  
"May I?"  
"Of course."  
With careful attention, Parrum picked up the piece and turned  
it slowly in its hands.  
"Ibernianthird dynasty?"  
Jean-Luc stood quickly and strode to his guest.  
"Yes! How did you know?"  
Parrum chuckled, delighted in the Captain's enthusiasm.  
"The striations around the base and the sloping design on  
the rim."  
The Captain grinned widely and reached for another piece.  
"This was from the same dig. I have a feeling it's from the  
same artisan."  
Parrum gently placed the piece it held on the desk and carefully  
took the new specimen from the Captain. With fierce concentration,  
it inspected the piece.  
"I agree with you Captain. The artwork is consistent."  
Jean-Luc activated his computer terminal and entered some commands.  
He turned the screen so Parrum could see and called up some information.  
'This is all the schematics of the dig. I'll re-route it to your  
quarters."  
"Thank you Captain Picard."  
The Captain looked up and smiled.  
"Parrum when I'm off duty, please call me Jean-Luc."  
Flushing with pleasure, Parrum bowed.  
"I would be honouredJean-Luc."  
"Sowhat would you like to eat?"  
The two beings walked to the replicator and spent some time ordering  
several dishes from both their cultures. Delicious aromas wafted  
through the cabin and they sat expectantly, shaking out their  
serviettes.  
As they ate, Jean-Luc observed,  
"I see your Standard is improving."  
Parrum smiled and shrugged.  
"It is not so difficult. I picked up quite a bit from the  
delegation and I have been learning from the computer at night  
in my quarters. Is it true that Earth has many different languages?"  
Jean-Luc wiped his mouth and nodded.  
"Yes it is. In fact Standard is not my native tongue. I am  
from France, my language is French and believe me, it's nothing  
like Standard."  
Parrum shook its head.  
"Fascinating. On my world there are dialectssubtle  
differences between the continents, but we have only one language.  
Where the separation lies is in our art. There are wide variances  
between the continents and a discerning eye can pick the difference  
quickly."  
Jean-Luc nodded.  
"The same can be said of Earth, especially in the past."  
"And your species had many confrontationswars?"  
"Sadly yes that is true. It took a very long time for us  
to learn to live peacefully together, but I think our turbulent  
past has made us a more tolerant, more sensitive people. At least  
now we understand the value of peaceand the prosperity it  
brings."  
Parrum nodded thoughtfully and they finished their meal in companionable  
silence. Parrum watched as Jean-Luc cleared the table then rose  
at his behest and made its way to the sofa.  
"Would you like to listen to some music?"  
The tall being shook its head and reached into the folds of its  
robe. Jean-Luc smiled when he saw the flute. Nodding, he quickly  
rose and retrieved his instrument.  
"What shall we play?"  
Parrum fingered its flute and smiled.  
"Why don't you start and I'll join in if I can?"  
The Captain said gently,  
"Computer begin recording."  
Taking a large breath, Jean-Luc lifted the flute to his lips and  
allowed his eyes to drift closed. His fingers found the positions  
by rote and Batai's melody filled the cabin.  
Parrum watched the Captain, entranced as the man drifted in his  
music. Picking up the tune, the being gently started a counter  
melody, an alto echo. Jean-Luc's eyes snapped open but he didn't  
stop, mesmerised as the being's lithe body swayed sensuously.  
Together they played, the music pure and sweet. When Jean-Luc  
brought it to an end they both sighed deeply.  
"That was beautiful Jean-Luc. Is it from Earth?"  
"No. It's from Kataan."  
Sadness crossed his eyes and Parrum yearned to comfort him. Jean-Luc  
gathered himself and lifted his head.  
"And now you Parrum. Play something for me and I will try  
to join you."  
Picking a lively folk melody from its planet, Parrum launched  
into its music. Jean-Luc waited only a few minutes before he joined  
in, the happy tune bringing a smile to their faces. They laughed  
when it finished.  
"Well that got the blood pumping! More Parrum!"  
For three hours they played, sharing music and thoroughly enjoying  
themselves. Parrum's yawn took them both by surprise.  
"I'm sorry Jean-Luc. It appears my body is telling me to  
rest."  
The being stood and watched appreciatively as Jean-Luc stood and  
stretched.  
"Me too, but before you go, let me give you access to some  
music."  
He entered some commands into the computer and smiled when he  
turned to his guest.  
"Just ask the computer to play Picard selection number five."  
"Thank you Jean-Luc."  
The Captain thought it would turn to leave. He was stunned when  
Parrum took him in its arms and hugged him. His own arms encircled  
the being reflexively, but he felt a surge of warmth and pleasure  
nonetheless. Parrum released him and stood back, smiling tenderly  
down at him, its body flushing deep blue.  
"Good night Jean-Lucand thank you."  
Jean-Luc returned the smile, also with tenderness.  
"Good night Parrum. I have enjoyed our evening together."  
He stood staring at the closed doors for some minutes after Parrum  
left.

 

 

 

 

Beverly took the time to carefully butter her  
croissant; it was part of the ritual. Pull the pastry apart and  
select a piece then butter it properly before applying the chosen  
preserve perfectly on top. She was chewing appreciatively when  
Jean-Luc spoke.  
"I have something for you."  
Eyebrows raised, she watched in amusement as the enigmatic man  
rose and went to his desk. He quickly returned and held out a  
closed hand. She reached for it and gently prised his fingers  
open, frowning when all she found was an isolinear chip.  
"What's this?"  
He regained his seat and sipped his coffee, enjoying the game.  
"You asked me to record anything Parrum and I played."  
Beverly gasped, then grinned delightedly, her eyes falling to  
the chip.  
"And this is it?"  
"Uh huh."  
Closing her fingers around the chip, she closed her eyes briefly.  
"How longhow much is there?"  
By now grinning widely, Jean-Luc's eyes danced.  
"Oh about three hoursmaybe a bit more."  
The Doctor giggled and picked up her coffee.  
"Three hours! Jean-Luc that's wonderful. Has anyone else  
heard it?"  
Shaking his head, the Captain finished his coffee and took his  
time re-filling his and Beverly's cup.  
"No, no one has heard it, in fact I haven't even given Parrum  
a copy. I intend to drop by its quarters on my way to the Bridge  
to give it a copy."  
Beverly blew on her drink before sipping gingerly.  
"I had a very interesting conversation with Parrum the other  
day. It wanted to know more about Human sexuality. Apparently  
its species uses telepathic bonding to share orgasms. It was unaware  
that we don't require a partnerit had no idea masturbation  
was possible."  
Jean-Luc pursed his lips, frowning slightly.  
"Must have come as quite a surprise."  
"Indeed. I gave it some information and directed it to the  
Human sexuality files on the computer. No doubt there will be  
more questions."  
Jean-Luc chuckled and drew a cheeky glare from his companion when  
he said,  
"Well you're the one to ask."  
He rose from his seat and looked down at his best friend.  
"Are you finished?"  
Beverly wiped her mouth and stood, nodding.  
"Yep. Time to start a new day."  
Jean-Luc smiled and walked to the desk, but as he passed the Doctor  
she gently gripped his elbow and stopped him.  
"Have I ever told you how much I enjoy our breakfasts together?"  
Mutely he shook his head and stood, mesmerised as she leaned close.  
"Well I do."  
She kissed him. Not chastely on the cheek, or playfully on his  
brow, but sensuously on his lips. Shocked, he stiffened, his eyes  
wide. She ignored his reaction and prolonged the kiss, persevering  
until he responded. His hands crept up to her shoulders and he  
relaxed, his eyes drifting closed as he opened his mouth and let  
her softly questing tongue in.  
When she broke the kiss he stood motionless, his eyes still closed.  
Beverly tenderly feathered her fingers over his lips, causing  
him to open his eyes and gaze into Beverly's.  
In a breathless whisper he asked,  
"Why?"  
Beverly smiled lopsidedly and flushed.  
"Because I've recently discovered I love youmore than  
I ever realised."  
"Oh."  
Beverly giggled and brushed his shoulders with her hands.  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
"No."  
"Well?"  
In reply he took her in his arms and kissed her, tenderly and  
languidly. When he tapered the kiss she sighed and rested her  
forehead on his.  
"Oh."  
He smiled softly and tilted her head up with his fingers.  
"I have loved you for so long Beverlyyou have made  
me a very happy man."  
Beverly smiled and sighed again.  
"I'm glad. Have dinner with me?"  
He rubbed his large hands up and down her back, making her warm.  
"Tonight?"  
"Uh huh."  
He frowned and she could see him thinking hard.  
"I'll have to let you know."  
She kissed the tip of his nose and stepped out of his embrace.  
"OK give me a call."  
He nodded and watched as she went to the door, curious when she  
paused. She turned slowly and he sighed.  
"Have a good day."  
He nodded, the smile widening.  
"I willyou too."  
After she'd gone he went to his desk and picked up the chip for  
Parrum. Tugging down his jacket he left, his step light.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Parrum and Data were sitting at the desk,  
pouring over the computer.  
"So Mr.Data, Humans can form relationshipssexual relationships,  
with members of their own gender?"  
The android nodded sagely.  
"Indeed. It is called Homosexuality."  
Parrum frowned deeply and rubbed its forehead.  
"But such a union could not produce offspring. What is the  
point?"  
Data pulled down the corners of his mouth and raised his eyebrows.  
"I do not think such relationships are based on the need  
to reproduce."  
Parrum stood and wandered around its quarters.  
"What then? Why would two people of the same gender form  
a relationship that included sex?"  
Data watched the being prowling and formed his answer.  
"Sex can be used as a way of expressing many things, including  
love."  
Parrum stopped his pacing and faced the android.  
"Love? Why is it that love can be expressed in so many ways?"  
Data tilted his head and gave a slight shrug.  
"Love is a very complex emotion, it has many ways of manifesting  
itself. Sex is only one way, but with couples, either homosexual  
or heterosexual, it is an accepted form of expression. Indeed,  
Human sexuality can be expressed in such varied wayshave  
you read about fetishes or multiple partners in your studies?"  
The tall being nodded absently and was about to ask another question  
when the door chimed.  
"Come in."  
The doors whispered open and the Captain stepped in. On seeing  
his second officer, he stopped and lifted his head.  
"My apologies Parrum, I didn't know you had a visitor."  
With a warm smile, Parrum approached the Captain and gestured  
for him to enter.  
"Not at all Captain, Mr.Data is helping me with my studies  
of Humans. Not only can he help me with the computer data banks,  
but who better to ask my questions than someone who is also striving  
to learn about Humanity?"  
Jean-Luc smiled and nodded.  
"You have made a wise choice Parrum. Mr.Data's curiosity  
concerning the Human condition is boundless."  
Parrum looked at the Captain with open affection and was pleased  
when it felt a similar emotion emanating from the taciturn man.  
Before it could react to that, Jean-Luc spoke.  
"Well I'll not keep you. I made a recording of our musical  
efforts Parrum and I thought perhaps you might like a copy."  
He held out his hand and Parrum stepped closer to receive the  
chip. It held it in its fingers and smiled as it felt the flush  
of pleasure surge through its body. Jean-Luc smiled and waited  
while Parrum settled.  
"Thank you Captain Picard I will listen to this and remember  
how much I enjoyed the evening spent with you creating it."  
Jean-Luc nodded and sighed.  
"I'm glad. Well I must be getting to the Bridge."  
Data stood and nodded to his Captain.  
"I will join you shortly Sir."  
"Very good Mr.Data."  
He left and Data turned to the alien.  
"I noticed your skin exhibited a momentary change of colour.  
I did not know you could do that. What is the purpose of such  
a function?"  
Parrum smiled and bowed its head.  
"It is another way we have to show strong emotion. Being  
telepaths it's not entirely necessary, but it has become an important  
part of our communication system."  
Data tilted his head and frowned.  
"Intriguing. What emotion were you displaying?"  
"Pleasure."  
"Hmm. The Captain also seemed to be happy. If I may ask,  
when did he make the recording?"  
"Last night. We had dinner together and then we played our  
instruments, sharing many tunes from our home planets and far  
away. Captain Picard is an accomplished musician. He has written  
many beautiful, complex pieceshave you not heard him play?"  
Data shrugged.  
"Captain Picard is a very private individual. He only permits  
what he wants to be divulged about himself to his command staff.  
As a Captain I know him well. As a man I know little of him."  
Parrum was surprised, the revelation being at odds with the person  
he was beginning to know.  
"Really Mr.Data? I've found himwarm and very forthcoming."  
Data took some steps towards the door.  
"Then you are fortunate indeed. Of all the crew the only  
one I would say was close to the Captain would be Doctor Crusher.  
They have known each other many years and have a shared history.  
The Doctor's husband served with the Captain and died under his  
command."  
Parrum gaped and shook its head.  
"I had no idea, how interesting. How do Humans deal with  
situations like that?"  
Data shook his head.  
"I am afraid that will have to be addressed at another time,  
I must report for duty."  
"Oh. Very well, thank you Mr.Data our exploration has been  
very satisfying."  
The android nodded and left. Parrum sighed and turned to the viewports,  
its mind forming the questions it would ask Beverly.

 

 

 

 

 

Arriving on the Bridge, Jean-Luc took the time  
to make his usual checks and receive the status report from Will  
before retiring to his Ready Room. He checked his schedule and  
scowled with displeasure when he discovered he would be unable  
to have dinner with Beverly. Sighing he sat back and contemplated  
the monitor, glowing steadily on the desk.  
"Picard to Crusher."  
"Crusher here."  
Jean-Luc looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Beverly, but I'll be tied up for several hours  
tonight. Dinner with you will have to wait."  
There was a pause, then Beverly replied,  
"That's ok Jean-Luc, maybe tomorrow?"  
He smiled softly and answered,  
"I would be delighted."  
He could clearly hear the smile in her warm voice.  
"It's a date then."  
Grinning widely Jean-Luc nodded.  
"Shall I bring some wine?"  
"Uh huh. And Jean-Luc?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Don't work too hard tonight. If I find out you haven't gotten  
enough rest I'll be snapping at your heels."  
He opened his eyes and sighed.  
"Understood Doctor. Picard out."  
He was about to begin work, picking up a PADD, when he was hailed.  
"Parrum to Captain Picard."  
"Picard here."  
"I hope I'm not disturbing you Captain."  
Jean-Luc frowned; slightly surprised the alien would contact him  
during duty hours.  
"Not at all. How can I help you?"  
"I was wondering if we could have the midday meal together?  
There are some things I would like to discuss with you."  
The Captain set the PADD down and picked up his crystal shard,  
absently turning it in his hands.  
"I usually take a working lunch here in my Ready Room. Is  
it important?"  
"It concerns Doctor Crusher's deceased husband."  
The frown deepened as Jean-Luc's curiosity rose.  
"I see. Well I suppose I can spare a half an hour. Would  
the forward lounge be acceptable? At saytwelve thirty hours?"  
"Yes Captain that will be fine, thank you."  
Parrum severed the connection and Jean-Luc sat in deep thought  
for several minutes before resuming his work.

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly was in her office when Parrum arrived  
at the door. With a gentle knock it gained her attention and she  
waved it to a seat in front of her desk.  
"Parrumwhat can I do for you?"  
The tall being arranged its robe and settled comfortably.  
"I had an intriguing conversation with Mr.Data this morning.  
He told me that your husband served under Captain Picard and that  
he died under the Captain's command."  
Beverly's eyes hardened and she sat straighter in her chair.  
"That is so."  
"Doctor how did you cope with that? From what I have learned  
about bonded mates it must have been devastating for you, yet  
you maintain a close relationship with the Captain despite the  
unpleasant circumstances. You serve on the same ship under his  
command. Do you not feel anger towards him?"  
Beverly bowed her head briefly and sighed.  
"It's very complicated Parrum. Captain Picard was our friend;  
in fact he was my husband's best friend. Dying under his command  
didn't change thatin some ways it made our friendship stronger.  
We all know that being in Starfleet can be a dangerous profession;  
I never blamed Captain Picard for what happenedindeed it  
was not his fault. The fact the he risked his own life to retrieve  
my husband's body showed me how much he cared for both of us."  
Parrum rested its arms on the desk and sat forward.  
"And now Doctor? It is obvious you care for the Captainbut  
you hold nowhat is the word? Grudges?"  
Beverly smiled softly and tilted her head.  
"No none. You have to remember it happened a very long time  
ago and, as with all things, time tends to healeven broken  
hearts. I will always love my husband, but that doesn't mean I  
can't love another."  
Parrum's eyebrows rose, it's face a study of confusion.  
"Love does not cease with the death of a partner?"  
Beverly shook her head and sighed wistfully.  
"No. Lovetrue love, lasts a lifetime. You can consider  
yourself very lucky if you find love like that more than once."  
The being flushed mauve and sighed. It saw Beverly's look of curiosity  
and offered,  
"It is jealousy Doctor. I envy you."  
Beverly sat forward and clasped her hands on the desktop.  
"Parrum I don't believe you're incapable of love. From what  
you've told me about your societythe way your people sometimes  
have lasting relationships with each otherit seems to me  
that perhaps you've been avoiding your feelings."  
The older being looked speculatively at the Doctor.  
"And how would I go about finding love?"  
Shrugging Beverly pursed her lips.  
"I'm not sure exactly. Is there anyone on the ship you're  
interested in? Maybe you could try initiating a relationshipone  
based on mutual attraction and shared interests?"  
The wry smile that crossed its face made Beverly wonder what was  
going on in its mind.  
"That is a fascinating proposal Doctor. I will give it some  
thought."  
It rose and bowed before leaving. Beverly watched as it crossed  
the main room and exited Sickbay through the main doors.

 

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc entered the forward lounge and scanned  
the room, spying his guest at a table near the viewport. Ignoring  
the sudden hush and surreptitious stares of the junior officers,  
he strode purposefully across the room until he was standing beside  
the russet being. Keeping his deep voice soft, he said,  
"Parrum?"  
The alien jumped slightly and a pinkish blush swept across its  
skin.  
"Oh Captain Picard! I beg your indulgence, I was contemplating  
the starsthey're so beautiful at warp."  
Taking his seat, Jean-Luc smiled warmly.  
"Yes they are. Now that we've finished our survey of the  
gaseous cloud, we are en route to Starbase Four Tango to pick  
up a contingent of miners for delivery to a distant planet. We  
will be at warp for some days, you will have ample time to star  
gaze."  
Parrum smiled warmly and beckoned to the waiter. After both people  
had placed their orders, Jean-Luc caught Parrum's eyes.  
"You said you have something to discuss with me? Something  
concerning Doctor Crusher's late husband?"  
Parrum studied its hands with serious deliberation.  
"Captain you know I am telepathic?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you must also know that I can pick up most of your  
thoughts and feelings."  
Jean-Luc frowned, his discomfort obvious.  
"It was my understanding that your telepathy was muted when  
applied to Humans."  
Nodding slowly, Parrum tried to ease his annoyed companion.  
"That is so Captain, but I stillhearyou."  
Jean-Luc's silence made Parrum wince.  
"Please Captain I mean no offence. I would never deliberately  
pry."  
Schooling his features into his command visage, Jean-Luc quelled  
his anger.  
"Why have you mentioned this?"  
Sighing, Parrum shook its head.  
"Because I am confused."  
"Confused? About what?"  
Looking around to assure their privacy, Parrum lowered its voice.  
"Captain I know how you and Doctor Crusher feel about each  
other."  
Jean-Luc stiffened in his chair, outrage just under the surface.  
"I fail to see what business that is of yours. What do you...?"  
Holding up its hand, Parrum silenced the vexed man.  
"Captain please. It's just that I don't understand how you  
can feel so strongly for the mate of a person who died under your  
command. How is this possible?"  
Taking a calming breath, the Captain steadied his racing mind.  
"Parrum I am not accustomed to talking about my private life.  
Perhaps you could"  
"Doctor Crusher didn't mindshe was very informative."  
His eyebrows shot up, a look of startled disbelief on his face.  
"You have discussed this with her?"  
Parrum sensed the shock and dismay emanating from the man sat  
before it.  
"Yes Captain. She explained how she was able to love another,  
despite the circumstances, but is it the same for you? Can you  
put the burden of his death aside and love her unencumbered? From  
what I understand about love, it is all encompassing. Does it  
dampen your mindmake it possible to forget past sorrows?"  
By now totally bemused and flabbergasted, Jean-Luc stood and stared  
angrily down at his guest. Parrum, feeling the angst, looked up  
at the Captain and said softly,  
"I have offended you Captain, I am sorry. I will not speak  
of this again."  
Nodding curtly, the Captain strode from the lounge, leaving a  
forlorn Parrum watching his departure.

 

 

Later the next evening, Jean-Luc stood outside  
Beverly's quarters still somewhat annoyed about his meeting with  
Parrum. He stabbed the door announcer and waited impatiently for  
the Doctor to admit him. The door whispered open and Beverly smiled,  
seeing Jean-Luc dressed handsomely in civilian clothes.  
"Come in Jean-Luc, I've programmed dinner."  
He stepped into the living area and tried to quell his irritation.  
Offering the bottle of his family's wine, his took a deep breath  
and summoned a smile.  
"How has your day been?"  
Busying herself with opening the wine, Beverly hadn't picked up  
on his mood.  
"Oh you know the usualI saw Lieutenant Drann, she's  
due in ten days. God she's huge, carrying twins. Her mate is a  
bundle of nerves," she chuckled, "I think I'll be sedating  
him when the time comes."  
Still with the smile plastered on his face, Jean-Luc nodded and  
took a seat on the sofa. Beverly finally noticed his reticence  
and came over, carrying the bottle and two glasses. She sat beside  
him, poured some wine for them both and picked up her glass.  
"What shall we drink to?  
Jean-Luc frowned and shrugged his shoulders, his silence worrying  
the Doctor.  
"Jean-Luc? What is it?"  
He placed his glass on the low table and sighed, rubbing his face  
with his hands.  
"Beverly did you have a conversation with Parrum about Jack?"  
Immediately realizing what was wrong, she grimaced.  
"Parrum came to see you about it?"  
The Captain's frown deepened and he shook his head.  
"It most certainly did! Beverly how could you be soblasé  
about it? Dammit it told me it knew how we felt about each other  
and asked me how it was possible that I could love you after having  
your husband die under my command."  
Beverly slowly placed her glass next to his and took his hands  
in hers.  
"Jean-Luc it all happened so long ago. I've found, over the  
years it doesn't hurt so much to talk about itand Parrum  
really wanted to know. It said it was"  
"Confused, I know. Still"  
Reaching up, Beverly caressed his face.  
"Does it matter Jean-Luc? It happened and we've managed to  
put it behind us. If we're to move forward in our relationship  
we have to accept that from time to time, this will come up. How  
we deal with ittogetherwill define how we see each  
other. I don't hold you responsibledo you?"  
He was silent for a while, Beverly noting his eyes clouding as  
his thoughts went back so many years. Eventually he sighed and  
turned to face her.  
"I didfor a very long time, but I have come to accept  
that it was a terrible accident, one I couldn't have avoided.  
My love for you, as you know, was a cause of much shame and anguish  
for me for a long time, but the knowledge that you love me has  
erased those feelings and filled me with joy and contentment.  
No matter what shape our relationship takes, know that I will  
cherish every second I spend with you, now and for ever."  
Smiling softly, Beverly leaned forward and met him in a tender  
kiss. Holding his head in her hands, she deepened the kiss and  
sighed when his tongue slipped into her mouth. His hands wound  
around her chest pulling her closer and she felt the familiar  
heat of arousal.  
He sensed the kiss was becoming too passionate and tapered off,  
leaving her mouth and gently kissing her face. She sighed and  
opened her eyes, catching the look of desire deep within his dark  
hazel depths. With their foreheads touching, Beverly whispered,  
"I love you Jean-Luc."  
To which he replied,  
"And I you my love."  
After a moment of companionable silence, Beverly reached for her  
glass, gesturing for Jean-Luc to do the same.  
"Sothe toast?"  
He tilted his head and graced her with a warm smile she knew he  
reserved for her only.  
"To love. May you always be by my side."  
She nodded and their glasses clinked. They sipped the red and  
Beverly smiled, her eyebrows rising.  
"This is deliciousis it a new blend?"  
Swallowing with deep satisfaction, Jean-Luc grinned.  
"Yes. Marie has employed a new wine master and this is his  
sauvignon blend. Mellow isn't it?"  
Taking another deep draught, Jean-Luc was enthralled to watch  
the tip of her tongue appear to lick her lips.  
"Mmm. How many bottles of this do you have?"  
Chuckling, Jean-Luc held his glass up to the light and slowly  
turned it.  
"A whole case and the opportunity to get plenty more should  
I so desire."  
Laughing gaily, Beverly offered her glass for a refill.  
"I knew there was a reason I fell for you."  
They finished the bottle then made their way to the dining table  
where Beverly set their meal. Conversation was amiable while they  
ate, a light pasta dish followed by lemon meringue pie. Beverly  
had been thinking about their previous conversation and decided  
to tackle him about it.  
"Jean-Luc how did you handle Parrum's queries?"  
With the coffee cup half way to his mouth, he stilled and frowned.  
"I wasn't very happy, nor was I very forthcoming."  
"I see. Did you yell at it?"  
He shook his head and placed the cup in its saucer.  
"No, although I did end our meeting rather abruptly. Parrum  
apologised and I left."  
Beverly sipped her coffee before asking,  
"And you haven't had any contact since?"  
Jean-Luc shook his head, his silence adequately showing his discomfort.  
Beverly knew how he felt, but also knew Parrum was innocent of  
any perceived infraction.  
"Don't you think you owe it an explanation? It was confused  
beforeimagine how it feels now?"  
Jean-Luc snorted and frowned, about to remonstrate with his best  
friend. But then he gave the suggestion some thought and realised  
Beverly was right. With an expansive sigh, he gave her a rueful  
grin.  
"You're right. I suppose I could swallow my pride and answer  
its questionsif only to set the record straight. By the  
way Beverly, who told it about Jack in the first place?"  
Beverly lowered her head, but not before he saw the grin.  
"Data."  
Jean-Luc was reaching for the coffee pot and froze at the pronouncement.  
"Data! How the hell did he come to tell Parrum about Jack?"  
Beverly shrugged.  
"I've no idea."  
Pouring the coffee, Jean-Luc huffed.  
"Well I'll intend to find out! What was he thinking, divulging  
private information to an outsider?"  
Beverly picked up her cup and blew softly on the contents.  
"Oh calm down Jean-Luc, you know Data. If he were asked a  
question he would answer it."  
Jean-Luc protested,  
"But Beverly it's our private business, he should have known  
better."  
"Oh I think he knows that Jean-Luc, but sometimes his need  
to provide an answer to an enquiry overshadows his need for circumspection.  
I'm sure he meant no harm."  
Savouring his beverage, Jean-Luc closed his eyes momentarily.  
"Perhaps, but I will be asking him what the circumstances  
were.  
"And so you should, but don't be too harsh."  
He smiled tenderly at his companion, all angst evaporating.  
"I won't."  
They moved to the sofa and sat quietly watching the stars, their  
hands entwined. The page was unexpected and unwelcome.  
"Bridge to Captain Picard."  
Jean-Luc closed his eyes in exasperation.  
"Picard here."  
"Sir there is an incoming transmission from Admiral Davies,  
priority one."  
He sat up with a sharp intake of breath.  
"Understood. Re-route it to my quarters, I will be there  
shortly. Picard out."  
The officers stood and Beverly was about to wish him goodnight  
when he suddenly took her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly.  
He left abruptly, turning his back and striding through the doors,  
leaving Beverly stunned, a sly smile on her face.  
"I love you too Jean-Luc."

 

 

The next morning the Captain called Data to the ready  
room. Once the android was seated, Jean-Luc cleared his throat.  
"Mr.Data I have requested your presence to discuss with you  
the appropriate dissemination of personal information, in particular  
personal information about myself and Doctor Crusher."  
Data cocked his head and frowned.  
"I was not aware such information was classified Captain."  
Sighing, Jean-Luc rubbed a hand over his bald head.  
"It's not classified Datait's simply very personal  
and I would've hoped you would realise it was not for public consumption."  
Data's golden eyes slipped from the Captain's to stare at his  
hands, clasped on the desktop.  
"Captain you are referring to what I told Parrum about the  
death of Jack Crusher?"  
Jean-Luc nodded in silence.  
"I see."  
Jean-Luc relaxed slightly and leaned back in his chair, crossing  
his legs.  
"I'm curious Datahow did it come up? Why did you tell  
it?"  
With his mouth turned down at the corners, Data shrugged.  
"We were discussing what a private man you are and I stated  
that of all the crew the one who knew you best was Doctor Crusher.  
I then informed it of your long history with her and mentioned  
the death of Commander Crusher by way of illustrating how intricate  
the friendship was."  
Jean-Luc sighed and closed his eyes momentarily. Data frowned.  
"I am sorry Captain, it was not my intention to cause any  
upset."  
Jean-Luc fixed his eyes on his second in command and was again  
amazed at how transparent he was.  
"I will admit I was somewhat upset Data, but that has passed.  
With Doctor Crusher's help, I realised you would not deliberately  
divulge private information without a sound reason. All I ask  
is that in future, please be a little more discerning about what  
you tell people. All right?"  
Hearing the gentle dismissal, Data stood and nodded to his Captain.  
"Of course Sir. Again my apologies."  
Jean-Luc nodded and sighed as the door closed. If only all his  
problems were so easily remedied.

 

 

 

 

Two days later, at shift's end, Jean-Luc strode  
purposefully through the corridors of the great ship, intent on  
his mission. Coming to the assigned guest quarters, he offered  
a small prayer that the occupant be clothed, then pressed the  
chime. He had only seconds to wait before the doors opened. Parrum  
took an involuntary step back, its face registering surprise.  
"Captain Picard!"  
With a warm smile firmly in place, Jean-Luc kept his deep voice  
friendly.  
"Good evening Parrum, I hope I'm not intruding?"  
Gathering its wits, the alien straightened.  
"Not at all. Please, come in."  
The Captain entered and followed Parrum to the sofa where they  
both sat.  
"Can I get you a refreshment?"  
Jean-Luc shook his head and schooled his features into friendly  
concern.  
"Parrum I have come to you tonight to apologise for my brusque  
manner the last time we spoke. Unfortunately you caught me off  
guard and I reacted poorly. I'm sorry."  
With a relieved sigh, the being smiled.  
"I am sorry too Jean-Luc, although in all honesty I don't  
know what I did to make you so angry."  
The Captain bowed his head momentarily and ordered his thoughts.  
"It was the subject matter Parrum. Recalling such a sad event  
always brings back feelings I'd rather not experience. Added to  
that your perception of my feelings towards Doctor Crusher evoked  
in me an angry response. You see I hold that information to be  
very private and precious and not for public consumption or discussion."  
Pinkish hues flushed across its skin, the soft hair of its arms  
also rising.  
"Oh I am so sorry Jean-Luc I had no idea."  
Jean-Luc nodded and sighed.  
"To answer your questions Parrum, it was very difficult for  
me to feel as I do for the Doctor, you see I have felt that way  
for a very long time. It took a long time for me to reconcile  
my feelings with the fact that her husband was my best friendand  
that he died under my command."  
Parrum shifted in its seat, its eyes glittering sharply.  
"She did not know?"  
The Captain shook his head.  
"No. She did find out eventuallyrecently in fact, but  
decided not to alter the platonic relationship we had at that  
time."  
"And now?"  
With a wry grin, Jean-Luc struggled to keep his embarrassment  
at bay.  
"I am happy to say my feelings are returned in full. We love  
each other and are enthusiastic to see where our relationship  
takes us."  
Parrum stood and went to the replicator, returning with two glasses  
of orange juice. Absently setting the tumblers on the table, the  
being was obviously lost in thought.  
"So how will this change your relationship with her?"  
Rubbing one hand over his face, Jean-Luc took a deep breath.  
"We will, I hope become intimate and spend more time together.  
We may even come to share quarters."  
"Become intimate?"  
Furiously trying to stop the blush he felt rising, Jean-Luc muttered,  
"Have sex."  
"Oh. Will you create offspring?"  
Gritting his teeth, the Captain ground out,  
"I don't know. The Doctor already has a child, she may not  
want another."  
"And what about you?"  
Sitting up, he rubbed his hands on his thighs.  
"It's not something I've given a lot of thought."  
Parrum took a drink of its juice and cocked its head.  
"Will youmarry?"  
Angry now, Jean-Luc stood, then reigned in his temper and sat  
down again.  
"I don't know that either. It depends on how the Doctor feels  
about such things."  
Parrum frowned.  
"You are angry again."  
Jean-Luc closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. Calmer,  
he opened his eyes and gave a rueful look.  
"I'm sorry Parrum, I'm simply not used to discussing such  
thingswith anybody."  
The being slowly nodded its head and smiled.  
"I understand Jean-Luc and I appreciate your candour. With  
every day I am aboard this ship, I find Humans to be ever more  
complex. I do not know how you cope with such convoluted emotions."  
The Captain was surprised.  
"But surely Parrum you must have encountered an entanglement  
of emotion?"  
The alien sighed and shrugged.  
"It has been recently pointed out to me that I may have been  
avoiding my emotions. That might be true, but if it means avoiding  
the heartache you have endured, then I am pleased to be so."  
Jean-Luc shook his head, a frown marring his handsome face.  
"If that is true, then you are doing yourself a great disservice!  
Are you capable of love?"  
"So I am told."  
"The embrace it! I can't speak for your species Parrum, but  
love is the defining emotion of our being. The capacity to loveand  
to be loved is what makes us who we are."  
Parrum clasped its hands on its lap and sighed.  
"Your words are remarkably similar to what I have already  
been told. I have been encouraged to find lovedo you agree?"  
"Yes. Definitely."  
With a broad smile, Parrum sat back and spread its arms along  
the sofa, a blue flush colouring its skin.  
"Then I will take your advice Jean-Luc."  
His own smile splitting his face, the Captain rose.  
"Then I will leave you now, but before I gowho gave  
you the advice?"  
With a gentle laugh, Parrum stood and clasped Jean-Luc's shoulder.  
Leaning down to the Captain it whispered,  
"Doctor Crusher."  
Jean-Luc's laughter hung in the room long after he was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Deanna was stretching, the soft music she'd  
chosen wafting through the simulated studio as she awaited her  
companion. It was unusual for Beverly to be late; in fact it was  
usually Deanna that was tardy. The large Holodeck doors trundled  
open and a flustered Doctor rushed in, throwing her towel into  
a corner and immediately beginning her stretches. Deanna let several  
minutes pass until she offered,  
"What kept you?"  
Her flushed skin only partly due to her haste, Beverly blushed  
deeper and Deanna was exposed to the overt sense of sexual arousal  
from her friend.  
"Beverly!"  
The red head stood and arched her back, placing her hands in the  
small of her spine and grimacing.  
"Breakfast got a littleheatedthis morning."  
Shocked into motionlessness Deanna's jaw dropped.  
"You mean your breakfast with the Captain?"  
With a sly sidelong glance, Beverly couldn't suppress a wide grin.  
"Uh huh. What started out as a good bye kiss becamequite  
passionate, in fact if I hadn't reminded him we would be late  
for duty"  
Stepping up to the taller woman and grabbing her arm, Deanna gasped.  
"Since when did this happenand why didn't you tell  
me?"  
Standing up straight, Beverly pulled her ponytail tighter and  
grinned down at her friend.  
"It's all very recentand I'm telling you now."  
Deanna took a step back and covered her grin with her hand.  
"Oh God Beverly this is wonderful news! When did you finally  
realise? How did he take it? Have youyou know...yet?"  
Holding up her hand and counting on her fingers, Beverly chuckled,  
"Firstit's been a gradual thing, only really settling  
on me recently. Secondhe was ecstaticvery happy. He  
told me he's filled with joy and contentment. And lastlyno  
not yet, although this morning we came very close."  
"Wow! I wonder what he's like?"  
Shock registered on Beverly's face.  
"Deanna!"  
Giggling, Deanna took Beverly's arm and dragged her down onto  
the mat.  
"Oh come on Beverly don't tell me you haven't wondered. I  
bet most of the women on this shipand some of the men have  
speculated what he would be like in bed. He's so restrained, so  
controlled; yet he's possessed with so much passion. God it could  
be like unplugging a volcano!" Beverly stared into the liquid  
black depths of her friend's eyes and shivered. Deanna's assessment  
mirrored her own and she flushed with desire at the thought. The  
Betazoid clearly sensed it and giggled again, poking Beverly in  
the shoulder.  
"Come on, enough daydreaming, we have a workout to do."

 

 

 

 

 

Parrum felt nervous as he approached Beverly's  
quarters late one evening. Having accessed the computer on the  
appropriate gift for initiating a relationship, it clutched the  
bouquet of long stemmed red roses in a clammy hand and swallowed  
yet again. It stood outside her door and noted the lack of saliva  
in its mouth, but swallowed again nonetheless. Both parties were  
shocked when the door suddenly opened.  
"Parrum."  
"Doctor Crusher."  
There followed an awkward silence before Beverly found her tongue.  
"I was just on my way out. Can I help you?"  
The tall alien looked at the flowers, then at Beverly, unable  
to speak. Beverly took in the scene and gently took its arm and  
guided it into her quarters.  
"Look I'll be back in a few minutesI just have to pop  
into Sickbay for a bit. You wait here and I'll be back soon. OK?"  
Nodding dumbly, Parrum sat down and stared fixedly at its feet,  
not looking up until the doors closed.  
"Gods what a fool I am! I acted like a being in the first  
cycle."  
It stood and walked to the door, only hesitating when it thought  
of Beverly's advice. It had taken her words, and those of Jean-Luc  
to heart, but in doing so had encountered a problem. The only  
people it wished to form a relationship with were the same two  
officers. It had been on board twenty-three days and, with the  
stress of being away from home and the complexities of the study  
it was undertaking, it felt an overwhelming need to indulge. Careful  
study of Human brain patterns had encouraged the alien, making  
it believe it was possible to share the experience with a Human.  
In any event, it needed a partnerindulging was not something  
it could do alone. Disheartened at its fumbling attempts with  
Beverly, it exited her quarters and made its way to Jean-Luc's.  
With more confidence, although driven by desperate need, it pressed  
the chime and waited, hearts pounding.  
The call was welcome.  
"Come."  
Upon entering, Parrum noticed the subdued lighting and saw the  
Captain sitting in his favourite chair, dressed in civilian clothing,  
his flute in his hands. The two beings looked at each other, Jean-Luc's  
confusion plain as he noted the flowers. Finding its voice, it  
said softly,  
"I have come at an inopportune time, my apologies."  
It turned to leave but Jean-Luc's soft voice stopped it.  
"No Parrum, it's all right. I was just composing a new piece,  
would you like to hear it?"  
Relieved disbelief showed clearly. Parrum walked slowly to the  
sofa and sat, its violet eyes darkening.  
"I would be delighted Jean-Luc, thank you."  
The Captain ignored the flowers, which Parrum placed beside it.  
He requested the computer to play back his etude and Parrum flushed  
with pleasure as it listened. As the last notes lulled into silence,  
both beings sighed. With a warm smile gracing its face, Parrum  
picked up the flowers and presented them to the Captain. Confused,  
Jean-Luc took them, but smiled nonetheless.  
"Parrum?"  
"They are for you Jean-Luc."  
Now completely nonplussed, Jean-Luc shook his head.  
"Thank youbut why?"  
Flushing again, Parrum shifted in its seat.  
"I have accessed the appropriate protocols for initiating  
a relationship. Flowers, particularly those flowers were recommended."  
With his penny slowly dropping, Jean-Luc sat up straighter.  
"I seeand you chose me?"  
"Yes. I find myself very attracted to you."  
With his free hand, Jean-Luc scratched his cheek, trying valiantly  
to find an appropriate response.  
"Well ParrumI'm flattered of courseI, ah"  
Parrum flushed deeper blue.  
"You are embarrassed."  
"No! Yes! Look it's just that I'm already in a relationship."  
The russet being frowned.  
"You cannot have more than one partner? I thought it was  
possible?"  
With an exasperated sigh, Jean-Luc stood and took the flowers  
to his desk, using the time to organize his thoughts.  
"It is possible, but it comes down to personal choice. Some  
Humans like multiple partnersI do not."  
The alien looked crestfallen.  
"Oh. I had hopedI have something I wish to share with  
you, something I am in great need of."  
Immediately concerned, Jean-Luc crossed the room and sat opposite  
his guest.  
"What is it?"  
With a rueful chuckle to cover its embarrassment, Parrum said,  
"I need to indulgeand soon."  
Curious now, Jean-Luc sat on the edge of his chair.  
"Indulge? In what?"  
"It is what you would call an orgasm. We do it telepathically  
and my studies indicate Humans could participate. I assure you  
it would not harm you."  
Somewhat taken aback, Jean-Luc stifled a gasp.  
"And what happens if you don'tindulge?"  
Parrum sighed and shrugged.  
"I will have trouble sleeping and my appetite will decrease  
incrementally until my health begins to suffer. For this reason  
we usually travel in pairs as we cannot perform thisneed  
on our own."  
"Then why did you come aboard on your own?"  
Parrum sighed and spread its hands.  
"I am an aged being Jean-Luc. I considered myself more schooled,  
less likely to require it, but the stress and rigours of my absence  
from home have exacerbated my need. Will you help me?"  
Not knowing quite what to do, Jean-Luc asked another question.  
"What would I have to do?"  
Smiling slightly, the tall alien answered,  
"Very little. We would hold each other's head and I would  
ask you to concentrate on what you feel. That is all."  
"And that would be sufficient? We would remainfully  
clothed?"  
"If you so wish."  
Silence descended as Jean-Luc thought about the proposal. He wanted  
to help his new friendbut. Coming to a decision, Jean-Luc  
looked deeply into Parrum's eyes.  
"Very well."  
Parrum made room for the Captain on the sofa and surprised the  
man by lying down and gesturing for Jean-Luc to do the same. With  
some reluctance, Jean-Luc lay beside the alien and awaited what  
was to happen. With gentle movements, Parrum placed his long hands  
either side of the Captain's head and waited while Jean-Luc did  
the same. Then, with eyes closed Parrum initiated the link, touching  
its forehead to his.  
The first thing Jean-Luc felt was warmth spreading throughout  
his body. His mind opened and he sensed Parrum's presence as a  
note of almost musical quality, resounding and swelling in his  
brain. The softly escalating sensations grew over his body and  
he registered his growing erection. Shifting slightly to get more  
comfortable, he felt Parrum deepen the connection and groaned  
as the sensations became overtly sexual. It was as if he were  
being caressed by unseen hands, lips and tongues feathering over  
his most sensitive areas and his arousal heightened. He suddenly  
realised he could feel Parrum's reactions. As he groaned and writhed,  
he felt his partner shudder with sensation and clearly sensed  
the caress that triggered it. Incredulous, Jean-Luc gasped as  
his arousal reached further heights. Although surprised at how  
quickly his companion was reaching his limit, Parrum increased  
the depth of the connection and used its considerable mental power  
to prevent Jean-Luc from climaxing.  
By now covered in sweat and every muscle stiff with effort, Jean-Luc  
was carried even higher in his arousal. Never before had he been  
so sexually tense. If he were capable of speech he would've begged  
for release. His erection, painfully swollen, throbbed and wept  
fluid and his testicles hardened and lifted snug against his body.  
All was in readiness for release but Parrum waited. Colours undulated  
across its skin and it began to pant, the strain of controlling  
them both beginning to show. Suddenly it reached its zenith and  
let go its constraints. Jean-Luc cried out inarticulately and  
spasmed as his orgasm swept through his body, but as relieved  
as he was, he was unprepared for the sensation of feeling Parrum's  
release. He convulsed and jerked as the alien's climax swept him  
away into oblivion.

 

 

 

 

He became aware of a rushing sound in his ears. As it  
cleared he heard two thingsthe sound of a working tricorder  
and Beverly's worried voice.  
"He's regaining consciousness."  
Jean-Luc cracked open his eyes and concentrated on focussing.  
Next he tried his roughened voice.  
"What happened?"  
He noted Beverly's voice had gone from worried to annoyed.  
"You tell me! What the hell did you think you were doing?"  
Struggling to sit up, he grimaced at the cold wet state he found  
himself in. The copious sweat had drenched him and he'd come in  
his pants. Not a comfortable way to be. Parrum stood to one side  
looking both embarrassed and worried. Its voice carried its concern.  
"I'm so sorry Jean-LucI pushed you too faryou  
were not prepared"  
The Captain held up a shaking hand and addressed the Doctor.  
"Am I all right?"  
Beverly snorted and continued to scan him.  
"You mean apart from nearly blowing a fuse? God Jean-Luc  
you completely overloaded your synaptic receptors! What the hell  
did you do?"  
Sighing, Jean-Luc waved a hand at the repentant alien.  
"Weindulged."  
That sat Beverly back on her heels.  
"Oh for Christ's sake! How do you know it was safe?"  
Parrum's nervous voice interrupted.  
"I assured the Captain it was safeand it is, but I  
over estimated his capacity. Apparently it takes much less for  
Humans to reach the point ofsatisfaction. I took him too  
far."  
Wearily Jean-Luc looked over Beverly's shoulder and said wryly,  
"You also forgot to mention that I would experience your  
orgasm too. It's that which caused my loss of consciousness."  
Parrum flushed a deep dusky pink and, in an uncharacteristic gesture,  
sucked its lower lip.  
"Again Jean-Luc, my apologies. You are rightI should  
have warned you."  
Muttering under her breath, Beverly said,  
"You're both idiots! Bloody hell Jean-Luc!"  
With a warning tone to his tired voice, Jean-Luc remonstrated  
with the angry Doctor.  
"Beverlythat's enough. I take it I am recovered?"  
"Hmph! Yes but I want to see you in Sickbay in the morning."  
He stood on slightly unsteady legs and tried to assume a commanding  
stance, failing miserably.  
"Very well. If you will excuse me, I'm going to shower and  
retire for the night."  
Knowing she'd just been dismissed didn't stop Beverly from issuing  
one last order.  
"And I'm going to scan you before breakfast!"  
Jean-Luc nodded curtly, a frown darkening his face. As his guests  
left his shoulders slumped and he shook his head.  
The shower relaxed him further and he was very sleepy when he  
slipped naked between the sheets, too tired to dress in his shorts.  
His last thought before sleep claimed him was  
"My god...that was the most extraordinary sexual experience  
of my life!"

 

 

 

 

Parrum walked silently beside Beverly as her  
quick stride took them through the corridors. It easily sensed  
her anger and was saddened to know it was partly to blame. Risking  
her wrath, it said quietly,  
"It really is safe Doctor. I would never have exposed the  
Captain to danger."  
The Doctor stopped abruptly and turned angry eyes on her companion.  
"Oh really? Then how do you explain his condition when I  
found him? If you were so unconcerned why did you call me?"  
"I knew immediately what had happened and I also knew his  
state was transient. I called you only to verify his well being."  
By now they had reached her quarters and she marched inside, gesturing  
for it to follow.  
"Did you hear my diagnosis? His synaptic receptors were overloaded!  
Who knows what damage that could have caused?"  
Now Parrum was beginning to become annoyed.  
"I knew! Doctor Crusher please believe meI knew what  
I was doing. Yes I miscalculated his capacity but I assure you  
he was in no danger."  
Only slightly mollified, Beverly was still angry.  
"OK I'll grant you that, but I must insistno more!  
You are expressly forbidden toindulgewith any other  
crewmember. Is that clear?"  
Its shocked face stopped the Doctor.  
"What?"  
Parrum sat and shook its head.  
"You don't understand Doctor. When the need comes upon us  
we must indulge. We have no choice."  
"Why?"  
"Our health suffers. It is a physical and a psychological  
needI'm sorry, the files you received should have noted  
it."  
Beverly sat and sighed.  
"I'll re-read them Parrum. In the meantimeare yousatisfied?  
Can you go some time now before needing it again?"  
The alien nodded.  
"Yes, the joining was satisfactory."  
There was a moment's silence before Beverly asked,  
"Why Jean-Luc?"  
This caused acute discomfort in the alien and Beverly noticed.  
"Parrum?"  
"Originally I had chosen you, but either of you would have  
been acceptable."  
"Why?"  
Sighing, Parrum's violet eyes deepened.  
"I took your advice Doctor and I found there were only two  
people on board that I was attracted to. You and the Captain."  
Realisation struck the Doctor.  
"Oh Godyou came to me, with flowers"  
Nodding slowly, the alien flushed.  
"Yes and when you left I couldn't wait so I went to the Captain."  
Beverly's sudden chuckle caught Parrum unawares. It tilted its  
head and waited for an explanation.  
"What did Jean-Luc say when you gave him the flowers and  
then propositioned him?"  
Finally seeing the humour, Parrum smiled.  
"He was a littleshocked. Actually I believe he only  
agreed out of concern for my health, although I do sense genuine  
affection for me from himfrom you also."  
Blushing slightly, Beverly cleared her throat.  
"OK let's come to an agreement. The next time you feel thisneedyou  
come to me. We'll do it together and I will use a tricorder to  
monitor my responses. I'll show you how to use it and hopefully  
we can avoid overloading my brain."  
Overcome with relief, Parrum leaned forward and took Beverly's  
hands.  
"That is extremely generous of you Doctor, thank you. I will  
be more cautious next timeI understand Human limits now."  
Nodding, the Doctor was curious enough to ask one more question.  
"Tell me Parrum, what was it liketo feel his orgasm?"  
The alien smiled wistfully.  
"It was much more powerful than I expectedit involved  
his whole body, although it was centred on his sex organs. I was  
gratified to find his brain was able to permit me access to his  
emotions as well as his physical sensations. He is a very controlled,  
very enclosed individual yet he rejoicedexalted in hisour  
release. Even when he lost consciousness his psyche still resounded  
with emotion. He is a remarkable man."  
Beverly smiled warmly and sighed.  
"He certainly is."  
Feeling the evening at its end, Parrum stood and looked down at  
the beautiful woman.  
"I will leave you now Doctor Crusher. Again, thank you."  
Beverly stood and held out her right hand.  
"I think you can call me Beverly now."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc slept through his alarm, something that  
had not happened in many years. He also slept through the three  
chimes from the door, eventually rousing with Beverly shaking  
his shoulder and scanning him.  
"Hey come on Jean-Lucwake up!"  
Cracking his eyes open, he smiled, sighed and burrowed back beneath  
the covers, leaving the Doctor completely flummoxed.  
"Jean-Luc!"  
Frowning at her tone of exasperation, the Captain surfaced and  
mumbled in a sleep roughened voice,  
"What?"  
Beverly again read her tricorder, reassuring herself that he was  
indeed all right.  
"How do you feel?"  
He sighed again and stretched, the yawn expansive.  
"I feelsurprisingly contented. My body seems to be  
gently humminga most pleasant experience."  
Beverly stared down at her usually buttoned-up best friend and  
frowned.  
"You do realise you've slept through the alarm?"  
His eyes widened and he sat up.  
"What?"  
Gently gripping his shoulder, she prevented him from moving.  
"And you didn't hear the door annunciator. I rang three times  
before I used my override. You scared the bejeezus out of me!"  
With confusion skittering across his eyes, Jean-Luc asked,  
"What the hell is going on? I never oversleep."  
With a wry chuckle, Beverly shook her head.  
"After last night's efforts I'm surprised you're awake at  
all. Do you feel up to a shower and shave?"  
His glare was priceless.  
"I feel up to more than that! I'll be damned if I'll be late  
for duty."  
Using both hands, Beverly held him to the bed.  
"Uh uh you're off duty, at least until tomorrow, maybe even  
the next day. You went through a significant mental trauma last  
night and, although I was happy enough to leave you alone, you'll  
be accompanying me to Sickbay after breakfast for some extensive  
scans. You won't set foot on the Bridge again until I'm satisfied  
you're completely over the experience."  
This time the glare was decidedly deadly.  
"Now you look here Doctor! I am perfectly well and I do not  
require your assistance."  
Summoning a gentle smile, Beverly softened the blow.  
"Be that as it may, it's my way or no way Jean-Luc and it's  
not negotiable I'm afraid."  
The red head stood and stepped back from the bed.  
"OK time to hit the shower. Do you need help?"  
About to fling the covers off and demonstrate his physical well  
being, he suddenly remembered two things. He was naked and he  
had a rather large erection. Instead he shook his head brusquely  
and folded his arms across his bare chest, amusing the watching  
woman. When she didn't move he muttered,  
"I would appreciate some privacy, if you don't mind."  
Her chuckle lasted until the bedroom door closed. Huffing his  
displeasure, Jean-Luc rose and entered the bathroom, his visit  
to the toilet protracted as he waited for his tumescence to subside  
enough to empty his bladder. The shower didn't help, the warm  
soapy water reinvigorating his erection. It crossed his mind to  
relieve himself then and there, but Beverly's close proximity  
derailed the thought. What if she thought he was taking too long  
and decided to check up on him? No, definitely a bad idea. With  
clenched teeth, he turned off the hot water and gasped as cold  
water hit his chest. Closing his eyes, he quickly finished his  
shower and left the stall, drying himself then wrapping a towel  
around his waist. As he shaved he was aware of being still semi-erect  
and frowned, not understanding why it should be so, although his  
body was feeling pleasantly energised. He entered his bedroom,  
dressed in casual clothes and glanced down at himself before going  
out to meet Beverly.  
"Bloody helloh well, maybe these navy trousers will  
disguise it."  
His optimistic thoughts were dashed the moment her eyes wandered  
over him. The sapphire eyes widened slightly and a wicked smile  
emerged but fortunately she held her acerbic tongue. With as much  
dignity as he could muster, he approached the table and concentrated  
on the meal set out in front of him. The delicious smell of hot  
croissants and coffee caused his stomach to growl and he found  
a rueful smile, shrugging his broad shoulders when Beverly snickered.  
They sat together and little more was said until breakfast was  
almost over. Beverly laid her hand over his and looked deeply  
into his eyes.  
"Promise me something?"  
Lost in her gaze, he murmured,  
"Anything."  
"Don't ever go experimenting with unknown alien practices  
again. No matter how sure you are that it's harmlessjust  
don't do it .OK?  
He frowned and shook his head.  
"Beverly you're overreacting. I'm sure it was"  
Squeezing his hand, he was surprised to see tears well in her  
eyes.  
"You scared the hell out of me Jean-Lucagain. Pleasepleasedon't  
do it again."  
Brought undone by her heartfelt plea, he gently cupped her face  
in his hands and kissed her, the hot tears wetting his cheeks.  
"No more tears my lovely, it will be as you wish."  
Sniffing and wiping at her wet eyes, Beverly smiled hopefully.  
"Promise?"  
His eyes glittered darkly and he grinned.  
"Tell you what. How about I come to you firstget your  
approval, would that suffice? You must remember I am an explorer  
and sometimes I must test unchartered waters."  
Bumping her head against his in exasperation, Beverly growled.  
"Dammit Jean-Luc! Every time you end up in my care I die  
a little inside."  
He lifted his hand and caressed her face, gently smoothing her  
furrowed brow.  
"But surely you realise we live in a dangerous environment,  
anything can happen at any given time."  
She lifted her head and lightly punched his shoulder.  
"Yes but that doesn't mean you have to stick your head in  
the lion's mouth deliberately! Jesus Jean-Luc!"  
Gathering her hands in his he stilled her.  
"All right I see your point. Like I said if I'm confronted  
with something untriedwhere possibleI will come to  
you first. Deal?"  
Her smile was slow in emerging, but it heartened him nonetheless.  
Beverly kissed him softly and nibbled his ear, making him shift  
uncomfortably. Her knowing look made him flush and when they stood  
up, her sultry licking of her lips as she stared at his slightly  
bulging pants made him shake his head.  
"Stop that! I'm barely keeping control as it isdon't  
make it any worse or we'll never get to Sickbay."  
Chuckling, Beverly cocked her head and winked.  
"Oh I think it's a nice lookvery provocative."  
Her amusement fled when she saw how annoyed he was.  
"Jean-Luc? What is it?"  
He shook his head and took a deep breath.  
"I feelmy body feelsit's humming with sensation!  
Even my underwear feels sensuous against my skin. I've got an  
erection that won't go away and I feel constantly aroused."  
Frowning now Beverly deployed her tricorder and proceeded to scan  
him.  
"Hmm. Elevated heart rate and increased hormone levels. Can  
you control it?  
Jean-Luc scowled and shook his head.  
"Not even a very cold shower had much effect."  
Eyebrows raised, Beverly snapped the instrument closed.  
"Well let's get you down to Sickbay where I can check you  
out more thoroughly. Maybe you should carry somethinga jumper  
perhaps?"  
Flushing again, Jean-Luc stepped into his bedroom and emerged  
carrying a jumper in front of himself. With an approving nod from  
Beverly, they left his quarters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc was beginning to fidget. Seated on a  
biobed stripped to his briefs, he waited in his private room,  
a blanket bunched across his lap. His hyper-aware skin was registering  
the gently circulating air, the hair of his chest and arms rising  
in response. The signals travelled down the nerve pathways with  
astonishing speed, sending a pulse into his groin. Grimacing,  
he closed his eyes and concentrated on other thingsanything  
except the heavy arousal nestled in his lap. He was startled out  
of his concentration by Beverly, her fingers sliding along his  
arm. It caused an involuntary groan, making the Doctor blush as  
she read his condition on the bio readout above the bed.  
"I'm sorry Jean-Luc, I'll refrain from touching you."  
He nodded, opened his eyes and summoned a small smile.  
"It's all right Beverly. Have you found anything?"  
Pulling a chair closer, Beverly sat and crossed her legs.  
"As a matter of fact I have. Your brain is saturated in serotoninthe  
levels are off the scale. That, accompanied with the increased  
hormone levels and the apparent over stimulation of the pleasure  
centre of your brain have caused yourcurrent state."  
Jean-Luc sighed and swallowed.  
"Can you do anything about it?"  
The Captain noticed her blush and wondered what caused it.  
"Oh yes I think so. You get dressed and I'll escort you back  
to your quarters."  
While Jean-Luc dressed, Beverly called Doctor Selar, the Vulcan  
second in command of Sickbay. Once in Beverly's office, she said,  
"Selar I will be with Captain Picard in his quarters for  
the rest of the day. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me,  
but I would prefer it if I was undisturbed."  
The unperturbed Vulcan nodded.  
"As you wish Doctor Crusher."  
By the time she returned to the Captain's room, he was standing  
beside his bed, the jumper held grimly in his hands.  
"Come on Jean-Luc."  
The walk to his quarters was not as quick as he would have liked,  
such was his arousal his step was curtailed somewhat. With a sigh  
of heartfelt relief, they entered his quarters and Jean-Luc went  
straight to his bedroom. It wasn't until Beverly's hands snaked  
around his waist that he realised she'd followed him. Breathlessly  
he almost panted,  
"Please BeverlyI need to be alone."  
Her words shocked him.  
"No I don't think so. What you need is help."  
Without further words she slowly turned him and gently pushed  
him down onto the bed, then encouraged him up the bed until his  
head was on the pillows. She straddled his legs and quickly undid  
his trousers the pressure of his erection undoing the zip on its  
own. Gripping his pants at either hip, she gathered them and his  
briefs and wriggled them down until his throbbing erection sprung  
free. Jean-Luc couldn't believe what was happening. He closed  
his eyes and held his breath, letting his head lie on the pillow,  
trying to relax, but when her mouth closed over him he cried out  
and flinched.  
Already highly aroused, he gripped the bed covers and thrust into  
her mouth, his jaw clenched tightly. She rose and descended again  
and again, sucking and licking and when she gently squeezed his  
testicles he abruptly grabbed her head and called her name as  
he climaxed. Shivering and panting, he groaned as she left him  
and came up the bed to lie beside him. With gentle manipulation,  
she took him in her arms and stroked his back as he slowly recovered.  
He swallowed and kissed her neck.  
"Oh God Beverlyoh God"  
"I knowshh. Just try and relax."  
Slow minutes passed and eventually he calmed. Shifting in her  
embrace, he rose up on his elbow and stared deeply into her eyes.  
'Thank you my love."  
Her giggle made him frown.  
"What?"  
She stole a kiss and sighed.  
"It's not over yet Jean-Luc."  
He was disappointed when she wriggled from his arms and stood  
beside the bed.  
"Watch."  
With slow deliberation, she stripped off her uniform. Jean-Luc's  
eyes were transfixed as more and more of her lissom body was exposed.  
She never took her eyes off him as she divested herself of her  
clothing, his look of deep desire creating a heat inside her she  
welcomed. His gaze hawk-like in its intensity, he watched as she,  
now naked, crawled onto the bed and gently pushed him onto his  
back where she undertook to strip him.  
When she ran a finger up his revived erection he growled and sat  
up, grabbing her and pulling her down to him. His kiss was savage;  
his desperate need returning in full force. She returned the kiss,  
her own passion spiralling out of control. He suddenly rolled  
her onto her back and deepened the kiss as his fingers sought  
then found her opening. She groaned into his mouth as he slid  
two fingers inside her and cried out when his lips left her mouth  
and descended to her breasts where he attacked her nipples with  
his tongue.  
Pistoning his fingers in and out of her, he sucked a swollen nipple  
into his mouth and suddenly ground his thumb against her clitoris.  
She arched up from the bed and shrieked as the orgasm swept over  
with an abruptness that left her breathless and moaning. Still  
contracting around his fingers, he gently withdrew the digits  
and parted her legs, kneeling between them. He took a moment to  
take in the sight of the most wantonly beautiful woman he'd ever  
known, before he took his erection in his hand and gently guided  
it into her depths. As he stretched out over her, fillingcompletingshe  
opened her eyes and let two tears slide free.  
He kissed her tenderly and, as her residual internal contractions  
massaged him, he began to gently thrust. With each downward stroke  
she gasped, her hands clutching his back. Sliding his hands under  
her shoulders, he cradled her head and kissed her repeatedly,  
only stopping long enough to gasp a breath. Her hands drifted  
down his back and gripped his buttocks at the same time she lifted  
her hips, accentuating his thrusts. His eyes closed and he moaned  
her name. Releasing one hand, he reached down and hooked his arm  
behind one of her raised legs, drawing it up and deepening his  
strokes. He bent his knee and thrust harder, spurred on by Beverly's  
impassioned pleas.  
"Quickly Jean-LucharderI'm almost"  
Giving in to the overwhelming sensations coursing through his  
body, Jean-Luc complied and redoubled his efforts, rewarded when  
Beverly's body stiffened then flexed, flushing gloriously as her  
orgasm consumed her. He tried to watch, to commit it to memory,  
but his own release caught him and he cried out gutturally as  
he spasmed and jerked his essence deep within her.  


 

 

 

It was sometime later that he realised he was still  
lying on top of her. With a start he lifted his head and was gratified  
to find her with her eyes closed and a smile gracing her delicate  
features. Rolling to his side, he trailed his fingers over her  
face, not really believing she was real. Her eyes slowly opened  
and she sighed, her voice soft and musical.  
"Wow."  
He returned her smile and replied,  
"Wow indeed. Tell me the truthare you real? Is this  
a dream?"  
Pushing him onto his back, she buried her hand in his body hair  
and kissed his nipple.  
"Oh I'm real all right and this was no dream, although I  
wouldn't mind betting you've dreamed of thisor something  
like it. I know I have."  
With a snort he caressed her back languidly and sighed.  
"Yes I've dreamed of this, far too many times in factbut  
I can tell you with all honesty, nothing can compare with the  
reality of making love to you. You are magnificent."  
Beverly chuckled softly and stretched up to kiss him tenderly.  
"So it was worth the wait?"  
"Oh yesalthough I do wish however the wait hadn't been  
quite so long. If I had continued to tend to my need by myself  
much longer I may have indeed gone blind."  
Beverly chuckled again and tickled his ribs, earning a muffled  
guffaw.  
"Stop that!"  
"Or whatyou'll go blind?"  
With quickness that startled the Doctor, he rolled her over and  
pinned her hands.  
"Now look you"  
Beverly kissed the tip of his nose and whispered,  
"I have news for you."  
He lessened his grip and allowed her to free one hand. She trailed  
her fingers from his brow to his lips, making them purse.  
"With the amount of serotonin present and the over stimulation  
of your pleasure centre, added to the increased hormone levels,  
I would be willing to bet you're not quite finished yet."  
With a happy grin, Jean-Luc rolled over, pulling Beverly with  
him. She settled on him and kissed him. He sighed into her mouth  
and let his eyes drift shut. She tapered the kiss and gently sucked  
his adam's apple while he slid his fingers through her hair. She  
released his skin from her mouth and lifted her head.  
"What was it like Jean-Luc, to feel Parrum's orgasm?"  
Jean-Luc's eyes opened and focussed on the ceiling. His voice  
was filled with awe.  
"It wasastonishing. Its body reacted to the mental  
stimulation and carried us higher and higherI have never  
been so arousedjust as I thought it was too much to bear  
my climax surged through me and as I registered that there was  
this insurmountable joya euphoria exquisite in its complexity  
pouring out from Parrum in wave after incredible wave. It was  
as if its brain had expanded into mine and we became nothing but  
ultimate joy. I was trying to take it in when I lost consciousness,  
yet even in oblivion I sensed ecstasy and contentment. It was  
an extraordinary experience, but afterwards, when I awoke, I realised  
there was not the feeling of closenessthe sense of connection  
that occurs when you make love with someone to whom you've given  
your heart. It was an overwhelming sensory experience, but I find  
making love with you is more satisfying."  
Smiling tenderly Beverly kissed him and whispered,  
"I'm glad."  
She rubbed herself sensuously against him and her smile turned  
sultry as she felt the answering swelling of his penis.  
"See? What did I tell you?"  
Jean-Luc sighed and entangled his hands in her hair.  
"If I were to perish right now I would die a very happy man."  
"Hush Jean-Lucmake love to me."

 

 

 

 

Commander Geordi LaForge couldn't contain the  
chuckle that bubbled up, amusing all around the table.  
"Parrum if you continue to colour up like that you'll never  
win a hand."  
The embarrassed being sighed and placed its cards face down on  
the table.  
"I know I am at a distinct disadvantage, but you must remember  
I can read your thoughts somewhat. Perhaps that levels the playing  
field, after all I seem to be doing quite well."  
It looked down at its considerable pile of chips. Will laughed  
while stroking his dark beard.  
"I think I should remind you that we've been playing with  
a half Betazoidif anyone can gain an advantage it's Deanna."  
With a withering look, the Counsellor dismissed her lover.  
"Ignore him Parrum, he just likes to winfar too much!  
Simply apply yourself to the game and see what happens."  
Parrum rewarded Deanna with a winning smile and bid.  
"Very well, in that case I will match your bet Mr.Riker,  
and I raise ittwenty."  
Will's smile became predatory. Deanna and Geordi folded and Data  
stayed in. Another round went by and Data succumbed leaving Parrum  
and Will. The big Human kept his face neutral and his thoughts  
calm as he upped the bid again. A tan flush shimmered through  
Parrum and it sighed.  
"You are forcing my hand Commander. All right here's your  
thirty and fifty more. I call."  
His face a triumphant visage Will spread his cards on the table.  
"A pair of nines and three queens!"  
Low whistles were expressed around the table as the players waited  
to see Parrum's hand. With a theatrical pause, the slender being  
sighed and closed its eyes before laying down its cards.  
The gasps were audible. Geordi coughed on his drink managing to  
splutter,  
"A royal flush! Oh my Godyou got him."  
With great satisfaction Parrum leaned forward and dragged the  
winnings over to its pile. It looked up, a huge grin on its face.  
"And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes the evening."  
Groans could be heard. Will refilled his glass and offered the  
jug to the others.  
"So you're not going to let me win my chips back?"  
Stifling a yawn, Parrum shook its head.  
"No Commander my body is telling me it's time to rest. Perhaps  
another time."  
Will nodded, then said,  
"Tell me Parrum, do you play cards on V'Larnn."  
Caught in the motion of rising, Parrum regained its seat and answered  
the question.  
"We have something very similar and a game called S'Kop is  
much like your poker. In fact we can play it with many people,  
we just add more cards. You would be surprised to see some of  
the winning hands."  
Will puffed out his cheeks and expelled a big breath.  
"I bet! OK how about you teach us a new game? I'm sure we  
could do with a change."  
Parrum frowned and looked at its hands.  
"I will be busy in the foreseeable futureI indulged  
with the Captain and there wererepercussions I must address."  
Deanna gasped and gripped its arm.  
"You what? You indulgedwith Captain Picard?"  
Its eyebrows raised, Parrum's look was curious.  
"Yes Counsellor. Why do you sound so surprised?"  
By now spluttering, Deanna sought to extricate herself from an  
explosive situation. Waving her hands dismissively she uttered,  
"Oh nothingnothing at all. Forget I said anything."  
Nodding, the being rose and bowed to its friends.  
"Well then I will leave. Thank you for a very enjoyable evening."  
The doors only just closed when Will grabbed Deanna's hands.  
"Right! Out with itwhat's going on? What the hell is  
indulging?"  
Deanna swallowed and looked around the table.  
"Will I don't think"  
The Commander sat back and placed his hands on the table.  
"Hey it's all right. Everyone here is trustworthyaren't  
you?"  
Data and Geordi nodded, intrigued with what was going on. The  
Counsellor sighed and shook her head.  
"It's incredibleI never would have thoughtthe  
Captain of all people"  
By now exasperated, Will growled,  
"Deanna! What the hell is it?"  
Lifting her head, Deanna fixed her eyes on her lover.  
"To indulge is to experience an orgasm. It's done telepathicallyapparently  
Humans are compatible, although I didn't know that."  
Will sat up, shocked.  
"So what you're saying is that Parrumand the Captainhad  
an orgasmtogether?"  
Nodding mutely, Deanna sat stunned as the others took in the information.  
It was Data who broke the silence.  
"It makes some sense, Captain Picard is an explorer. How  
else could he explore this phenomenon if not by experiencing it?"  
Deanna's head jerked up and she frowned.  
"You don't understand. Hethat is the Captain is in  
a relationship with Doctor Crusher."  
Geordi sipped his drink then offered,  
"Hey we know they're close, but that doesn't mean"  
Deanna shook her head.  
"No I mean a committed relationship. They love each otherdeeply.  
It's still only new so don't say anything to either of them, but  
I can't understand why the Captain would do this when he feels  
so strongly for Beverly."  
Will snorted and looked sharply at the Counsellor.  
"You're not suggesting by doing this he's beenunfaithful?"  
Sighing, Deanna held up her hands.  
"I don't know. All I do know is if it were youI'd be  
livid."  
Shocked at this outburst, Will tried to placate the irritated  
woman.  
"But Deeit's not even female! It's not as if he's had  
an affair."  
"Isn't it? I'm not so sure."  
Geordi sought to calm things down.  
"Hey lookyou're aware of all of us all the time. What  
have you sensed from the Doc?"  
Cocking her head and frowning slightly, Deanna replied,  
"Well to be honest all I've sensed from her lately is happiness,  
although she was very angry last night, but that's par for the  
course for Beverly. Mercurial always."  
Said so dryly, the others chuckled. Geordi pushed home his argument.  
"Well there you go!"  
With an assassin's timing, Deanna leaned forward and said silkily,  
"That's if she knows Geordi."  
That brought the conversation to a close. They packed up the cards  
and chips in silence and made only perfunctory efforts at saying  
goodnight to each other. When Data and Geordi had left their quarters,  
Will took Deanna in his arms.  
"Well I don't care. As long as everyone's ok I think we should  
let it go."  
Smiling and breathing in his warm scent, Deanna snuggled into  
his embrace.  
"Oh I agree, but can you resist teasing him?"  
Her curly hair muffled Will's laughter.  
"I can't make any promises."  
Her giggle turned to a moan when he kissed her deeply. With masculine  
dexterity he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, the  
kiss unbroken.

Beverly woke and took a moment to orientate herself.  
She noted the muscular arms that surrounded her and she sighed,  
a grin creeping across her face. As she stretched, she realised  
their legs were entwined and gasped when a large hand reflexively  
covered her breast. Then she felt the erection pressed against  
her back and she grinned wider, shifting backwards and wriggling  
her hips. His arms tightened and he groaned softly, still mostly  
asleep. Sneaking a hand behind her, she gently caressed his erection  
and he stiffened appreciably in her hand. She felt the kiss to  
her neck as his hand left her breast and moved to her hip, pulling  
her even closer. She groaned softly and covered the hand with  
hers, guiding it further down her body to her parted legs. Taking  
the hint, he parted her folds with his fingers and slid his digits  
through her wetness, making her undulate her hips and sigh. Pushing  
the arm beneath her, he curled his free hand up and caught her  
breast, kneading and moulding it before gently pinching the nipple.  
As the bud hardened, he slipped two fingers inside her and brushed  
his thumb over her clitoris. She arched away from him and gasped  
his name, her lower hand covering his and mimicking his motions.  
The erotism of her action was not lost on the Captain. Pulling  
her back slightly, he withdrew his fingers and pressed down on  
her pelvis, aligning her properly. He slipped one leg between  
them then reached down and guided his penis into her, sliding  
effortlessly into her heat. She clenched him internally and he  
moaned, pushing himself in as far as he could go while his fingers  
reached over and fluttered over her clitoris.  
All she could do was clutch his arm as wave upon wave of ecstasy  
surged through her body. In the first words spoken she said,  
"Oh God yes Jean-Lucyes"  
She reached down beyond his hand and slipped her fingers around  
the shaft of his penis as it slid in and out of her. He growled  
his appreciation and gently bit her shoulder, his upper fingers  
tweaking her nipple rhythmically. Unable to take any more, Beverly  
left his penis and covered his hand with hers, pushing his fingers  
more firmly over her clitoris. He responded immediately, stroking  
her broadly and sucking her neck. She was swept abruptly into  
her climax, her body flexing and shuddering, a shout of liberation  
torn from her throat. As she convulsed around him, he thrust quickly  
four times then held her to him as he reached his own release.  
Pushing himself into her to the limit, he pumped his semen into  
her, grunting with effort and emotional and physical bliss.  
Slowly he loosened his hold and they relaxed, panting and sweating.  
He eased himself out of her and she turned over where he kissed  
her tenderly.  
"Good morning."  
Beverly chuckled and nuzzled his neck, heady with the scent of  
their joining.  
"And good morning to you my love."  
He sighed and whispered,  
"Do you realise what my bed smells of?"  
She frowned against his skin and muttered,  
"What?"  
"Sex. Unbridled, unrestrained sex."  
She giggled and bit his nipple, making his breath hiss.  
"So what? Are you complaining?"  
Rolling onto his back, he pulled her with him. Once she'd settled  
on him he kissed her again.  
"Not on your life. In fact I've always wanted to wake up  
with you like thisit's a dream come true."  
She folded her arms across his chest and raised her head.  
"Good. Sohow do you feel? Still horny?"  
He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
"No I don't think so. My body feels relaxed and quietthat  
feeling ofhumming seems to have gone."  
Beverly buried her fingers in his chest hair and idly drew runes.  
"Just as well I supposeI could only do it so many times"  
His snort made her laugh and they lay together chuckling for some  
time. Jean-Luc's hands gently held her head as he lifted it. Looking  
deeply into her eyes, he couldn't stop the tears in his.  
"My God Beverlyhow I love you. How I've dreamed of  
this"  
"I knowme too."  
He wound his arms around her and pulled her down. They lay like  
that for a long time before Beverly's stomach growled. Chuckling,  
Jean-Luc released her and they sat up.  
"Sodaily life intervenes."  
Beverly leaned forward and kissed him softly.  
"Yes but there are some consolations. Did I ever tell you  
I just love having my back washed?"  
One eyebrow rose imperiously as Jean-Luc's face settled into his  
Captain's visage.  
"I see. Is this fact in your records? I seem to have missed  
it."  
Laughing, she kissed him again.  
"Oh noit's not for public consumptionjust for  
my lovers."  
Still keeping his stern face, he intoned,  
"And there won't be any more of those!"  
With a devilish grin, Beverly slipped from the bed, crooking her  
fingers at the man.  
"Uh uh I seem to have found the one I want."  
With amazing grace and speed, he left the bed and took her in  
his arms.  
"Just as well, as I would've had to eject any others out  
the nearest airlock."  
"Soyou're the jealous type eh?"  
He kissed her thoroughly, only tapering when her knees sagged.  
"You'll have to find out, won't you? Now into the shower  
with you so we can finally get to breakfast."

 

 

 

Before the morning meal, Beverly scanned Jean-Luc  
and smiled down at her tricorder.  
"Well that's much better!"  
He frowned up at his lover and said dryly,  
"Would you care to bring me into the picture?"  
Beverly chuckled and walked to his side, showing him the instrument.  
"See? Everything's returned to normal."  
Happily, Jean-Luc strode to the replicator and began ordering  
breakfast. Over his shoulder he said,  
"So I can go back on duty?"  
"Uh huh. There's no reason why you should have any more time  
offthat is of course unless you'd rather spend your time  
in bed with me?"  
He froze at the replicator and Beverly thought he might actually  
be considering the suggestion that is until she saw his shoulders  
shaking. He turned slowly and she was delighted to see a rare  
full grin accompanied by a hearty laugh.  
"You'd do it too wouldn't youwench?"  
Her own laughter bubbling up, Beverly stepped up to him and kissed  
him softly.  
"You bet!"  
Shaking his head, he turned to the replicator and began putting  
their meal on the table.  
"Well it's probably just as well that I have such a firmly  
ingrained sense of duty then isn't it? I can just see itWill  
calls down asking where I am and you answer, telling him I'm in  
bedwith youfor my health."  
Now completely charmed, Beverly took her seat and admired the  
man sitting across from her. Dressed only in his robe, he was  
very attractive and to see him so comfortable with her filled  
her with untold joy.  
"OK, so it might've raised a few eyebrows, it would, however,  
have been the truth. If I hadn'thelped youwith yourproblemyou  
would've faced a cold, lonely, passionless release that would've  
done nothing for your psyche."  
He paused in pouring the coffee and lowered his head.  
"That is so, although it's nothing I'm not very used to.  
Far too often you have driven me to that in the past and the number  
of times I've woken up needingwell let's just say it was  
commonplace. I will say however that I was overjoyed that you  
decided tohelp meGod knows I've dreamt of it often  
enough."  
Saddened by his admission she decided to let him in on her most  
closely held secret. Not even Deanna knew it.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
He looked up and smiled into her cerulean eyes.  
"Hmm?"  
"It used to happen to me tooall the time. I'd wake  
up from a particularly erotic dream of you and me or I'd simply  
be lonely, but I always thought of youevery time. You were  
in my dreams, in my mind for a very long time. It was one of the  
reasons I finally recognised just how much I loved you. In the  
end I simply couldn't get you out of my head."  
He sat up, tears welling in his eyes. Beverly left her seat and  
came to kneel by his side. She wound her arms around his chest  
and sighed as his hands took her head and gently held it. He bent  
down and kissed her crown, whispering,  
"We have so much time to make up."  
She tilted her head up and smiled at him."  
"That's the best part!"  
They ate their breakfast, dressed in uniform and left for duty,  
agreeing to meet back at his quarters for dinner.

 

 

 

The days passed quickly on board the Enterprise,  
They reached the Starbase and picked up the miners, Jean-Luc being  
given a caution from the Station Commander about the behaviour  
of the Tellerites. Large, barrel-chested, four armed beings; they  
were belligerent and short tempered. Action was taken to keep  
them in small groups and to limit their access to the forward  
lounge. Security was assigned to their accommodation deck and  
Will addressed them when they came aboard, telling them of their  
obligations while on the ship.  
Four days after their departure from the Starbase, Jean-Luc, Beverly  
and Parrum were in the lounge having a pleasant after dinner drink  
before retiring for the night. Parrum had been keen to re-establish  
its relationship with the happy couple and was pleased to find  
they bore it no malice after what had happened. Due mostly to  
the Captain's discomfort, they didn't discuss the issue of mutual  
attraction.  
Beverly was happily informing the V'Larnnan about her knowledge  
of the native plants from Caldos and how they could be used in  
medicine when angry raised voices interrupted her. Jean-Luc frowned  
and looked over his shoulder to see five Tellerites involved in  
what seemed to be a heated argument. Pushing and shoving ensued  
and the Captain stood, his face darkening as he strode over to  
the warring beings.  
"What the hell is going on here?!"  
The tallest of the huge people barely paid Jean-Luc any attention  
as it muttered,  
"Be off with you Human, your presence is not wanted."  
Moving to stand between the antagonists, Jean-Luc drew himself  
up to his full height, still two heads shorter than the speaker.  
"Your behaviour is unwelcome! If you cannot control yourselves  
I suggest you leavenow!"  
The blow to his head was lightning fast. As he reeled, the Tellerite  
used two immense arms to grip him by the throat and testicles,  
hoisting him off the floor and holding the choking Captain at  
eye height.  
"Now you look here you puny HumanI say where we go  
and what we donot you!"  
Writhing in his iron grip, the Captain tried to touch his communicator,  
but he was rapidly losing consciousness. Beverly slapped her badge  
and called for Security as Parrum strode to the ugly scene.  
"Put him down!"  
The huge being turned slothfully to Parrum and grinned.  
"Or what?"  
"Or I will hurt you."  
The Tellerite squinted and grunted, shaking the Captain and grinning  
as he noted the Human's senseless state.  
"When I'm finished with thismeatI will deal with  
you!"  
Not waiting a moment longer, Parrum closed its eyes and concentrated.  
Suddenly the Tellerite cried out and released the Captain who  
fell to the floor in a heap. Beverly ducked in and dragged him  
clear as the large being raised his hands to his head and began  
to scream. Parrum stood still, a picture of concentration. Security  
arrived and took control of the other Tellerites, but could do  
nothing for the stricken ringleader. Beverly looked up and took  
in the situation. Quickly she called out,  
"Parrumstop it!"  
The russet being snapped its head up and opened its eyes, severing  
the connection. The Tellerite fell to the floor unconscious. Beverly  
wasted no more time.  
"Transporter Room, two to beam directly to Sickbay!"  
They shimmered away just as Will arrived.  
"What's going on?"  
The Lieutenant in charge of the Security detail was unable to  
furnish any details. It was Parrum who explained. Will listened  
and frowned.  
"So what did you do to him?"  
Shrugging, Parrum replied,  
"I interfered with his brain patterns and rendered him senseless.  
He was injuring Captain Picardsomething had to be done."  
Will stared at the V'Larnnan, a cold shiver going down his spine.  
"OK fair enough. I'll want to speak with you further about  
thisall right?"  
Will set about calling medical assistance for the assailant, still  
senseless on the floor.  
Parrum nodded and left the lounge, unsettled. It made its way  
to Sickbay.

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc woke up with a start and tried to sit  
up. Gentle hands pushed him down and he stilled when he heard  
Beverly's voice.  
"Take it easy Captain, I've not finished with you yet."  
He attempted to speak and grimaced at the pain it caused.  
"Uh uh, no speaking just yet. Your hyoid bone and jaw has  
been fractured and there's a lot of bruising."  
He calmed and sighed, then realised he could feel nothing of his  
groin. Grabbing Beverly's hand, he frowned and looked down at  
himself. She understood immediately.  
"You're badly bruised there too and there's some swelling,  
nothing that can't be quickly fixed though. You just be patient  
and we'll put you in your private room and begin regen therapy."  
He nodded; somewhat glad Beverly had deadened the affected area.  
Within ten minutes he'd been placed in his room and the blue light  
of the regeneration beam glowed softly over his throat, face and  
groin. Beverly was entering some data into the computer when her  
trusted head nurse came in.  
"Doctor Crusher the V'Larnnan is here to see the Captain."  
Smiling, Beverly nodded.  
"Thanks Alyssa, I'll see it outside."  
Finishing her tasks, she made sure Jean-Luc was comfortable, giving  
him a light sedative and then left him to see Parrum.  
It was waiting patiently in her office. When she entered it stood  
and frowned.  
"How is Jean-Luc?"  
Beverly took her seat and gestured for the being to sit.  
"He's going to be fine in about two hours."  
"He will be completely healed? No long term problems?"  
Beverly smiled, enamoured by the being's concern.  
"No he'll be finegood as new."  
Sighing with relief Parrum sagged in its chair. Beverly grew concerned.  
"Parrum? What is it?"  
"I was so frightenedwhen I saw Jean-Luc lose consciousness  
then the way he fell to the floorI though for one horrible  
moment that he wasdead. Humans are sofrail."  
Beverly grew even more concerned.  
"Parrum what you did to the Telleritewas that motivated  
by anger?"  
Flushing deep blue, Parrum slid its eyes to the desktop. In a  
very quiet voice it replied,  
"Yes. I wanted to hurt him for what he did to Jean-Luc."  
"What exactly did you do?"  
"I entered his brain and disrupted the patternsthe  
functions. I stopped when you told me to."  
Beverly stood and came around her desk, hitching her hip on the  
edge.  
"And what would've happened if you hadn't stopped."  
In a very still voice it said,  
"He would have died."  
Beverly was deeply shocked.  
"My God Parrumcan you do this to any speciesto  
Humans?"  
"Yes, but please believe me we use it for defence only. I  
would never hurt you or Jean-Luc."  
Beverly stood and began to pace around the confines of her office.  
"Did the delegation know about this?"  
"I do not knowperhaps not, it's not something we talk  
openly about. If you were capable of such an act, would you advertise  
it?"  
Beverly looked down at the seated being and felt compassion for  
the first time.  
"OK I'll buy that, but Parrum this changes things. For one  
the Captain isn't going to be very happy when he finds out."  
"Why?"  
Exasperated, Beverly sat down.  
"Well look at it from our perspective. You have suddenly  
gone from being a benign guest to a potential weapona walking  
security breach. How the hell are we supposed to deal with that?"  
Parrum stood, outrage clear on its face and in its voice.  
"I would never use my abilities against any of you or this  
ship! What sort of people do you think we are? Undisciplined,  
savagebeneath you perhaps?"  
Waving her hands in a placatory manner, Beverly sought to calm  
her upset friend.  
"No! Of course not Parrum. Look once Jean-Luc's awake I'm  
sure we can sort this out. In the meantime, would you like to  
sit with him? He'll be awake in a couple of hours."  
Nodding, the ruffled being followed Beverly into Jean-Luc's room  
and grew still as it watched the sleeping man. Noticing its demeanour,  
Beverly gently gripped its arm.  
"It's ok really. He'll be fine."  
"When he sleeps he looks sovulnerable."  
Beverly cast her eyes over her lover and nodded.  
"I know what you mean, it comes as a shock, doesn't it? He's  
so commanding, so full of authority when he's awake."  
"Yes. I am sorry for my outburst Beverly, I hadn't considered  
what my abilities would mean to your people."  
"Put it out of your mind for now Parrum. I'll drop by later  
to see how you're going."  
The alien nodded and Beverly left.

 

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc woke and lay quietly, assessing  
his body. The heaviness of the deadening drugs had lifted and  
he could feel his whole body again. Gently clenching his teeth,  
he noted the soreness in his jaw and the residual tenderness in  
his throat when he swallowed. His visitor spotted his movements  
and he opened his eyes when Parrum spoke.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
Summoning a smile, the Captain whispered,  
"Would you call Beverly please?"  
Parrum complied and quickly the Doctor arrived, her blue coat  
flapping.  
"Soyou're awake? How do you feel?"  
Taking an experimental deep breath, Jean-Luc replied,  
"I'm fine. I take it my injuries have been healed?"  
Standing over her patient, Beverly helped him sit up and ran a  
tricorder over him.  
"Yep, all mended. You can go to your quarters and"  
"I can return to duty tomorrow."  
Beverly sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"As I was sayingyou can go to your quarters tonight  
for a decent rest. I'll scan you tomorrow and if I think you're  
up to it, then yes, you can return to duty."  
He swivelled on the bed and slid off, wincing as his feet hit  
the floor.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
He shook his head and gripped Beverly's hand.  
"It's nothing, just a bit of residual tenderness. I'm"  
"Fine. I know. Very well Captain you're free to go. I'll  
drop by later to see you."  
As he made it to the door he turned and asked,  
"What happened to the Tellerite, the one who assaulted me?"  
Beverly frowned and looked briefly at her feet, a sure sign she  
was uncomfortable.  
"Ahafter he was treated he was confined to the brig."  
Squaring his shoulders, Jean-Luc stepped back into his room.  
"After he was treated? What happened to him? Did security  
have to phaser him?"  
Parrum moved forward and cleared its throat, flushing deep mauve.  
"It was me Captain Picard. Iinjured him in the process  
of making him release you."  
Jean-Luc's eyebrows rose in disbelief.  
"You injured a Tellerite? How?"  
The Doctor and the V'Larnn looked at each other and Beverly intervened.  
"Look Captain it's not important. For now let's just get  
you back to your quarters."  
She gently gripped his elbow and began to usher him through the  
door, but Jean-Luc smelled a rat. Stopping his feet, he used his  
free hand to disengage Beverly's hand.  
"No I don't think so. I would rather learn how Parrum managed  
to injure an angry Tellerite. How did you do that Parrum?"  
Once again glancing imploringly at the Doctor, Parrum stepped  
back, seeking an escape. The Captain spotted this and barked,  
"Parrum! I have asked you a question and I expect an answer!"  
With no other recourse, the V'Larnnan confessed.  
"I injured him telepathically. Using my mind, I entered his  
brain and disrupted his patterns, his brain waves. He released  
you and when Doctor Crusher asked me to, I let him go. He was  
rendered unconscious by the experience."  
His dark eyes glittering, Jean-Luc mulled over what he'd been  
told.  
"You say you let him go when Doctor Crusher asked you to.  
Weren't you going to release him?"  
All Parrum could do was shake its head morosely.  
"Then what did you intend? Just how badly injured did you  
want him to be?"  
In a whisper the alien replied,  
"I wanted him dead."  
Silence settled for a few moments as Jean-Luc digested that statement.  
His voice now deceptively quiet, the Captain asked,  
"You can do that? You can killwith nothing but a thought?"  
Parrum looked into his hard eyes and pleaded,  
"He was going to kill you! I had to do something. When you  
fell to the floor I thought he already had and I felt rage and  
sorrow!"  
Jean-Luc's silence bored into Parrum's head and it grimaced at  
feeling the anger emanating from the man.  
"Jean-Luc please! You must understand!"  
The Captain's deep voice had a deadly cold edge.  
"What I understand is that you have been on this ship under  
false pretences! What else have you hidden from us? Hmm? You came  
on board to assess us, yet here we find that you have been hiding  
a potential weapon, obviously ready and willing to use it."  
Parrum looked at Beverly for help only to find her with her head  
bowed. In desperation it tried once more,  
"Captain Picard pleaseI"  
Jean-Luc held up his hand, effectively silencing the alien.  
"For the foreseeable future I am confining you to your quarters.  
I will contact my superiorsand the other ships containing  
your fellow beings and I will be asking them to reassess your  
petition to join the Federation."  
Tapping his communicator he summoned security. They waited uncomfortably  
until three security personnel arrived and the Captain ordered  
them to escort Parrum to its cabin and to stand guard outside.  
Once they'd left, Jean-Luc turned his attention to Beverly.  
"You knew."  
Raising her head she looked at him defiantly.  
"Yes I did and for what it's worth, I think you've overreacted.  
Its not a danger, not to any of us or the ship."  
Standing rigid with indignation, the Captain kept his voice icy.  
"And on what do you base that assessment?"  
Annoyed at his aloof demeanour, Beverly spat,  
"For God's sake Jean-Luc it was trying to save your life!  
Who knows how much more damage would have been done to youmaybe  
even death, if it hadn't intervened?"  
"That changes nothing! We knew nothing of this ability! It  
came aboard this ship under the auspices of peace, with the sole  
intention of studying us to see if it could coexist with us. Where  
in that does it say it can use a lethal telepathic ability? And  
why the hell didn't it disclose it?"  
Folding her arms across her chest in exasperation, Beverly hissed,  
"Because they don't want to advertise it! Maybe they're worried  
that this very reaction might take place. It asked me if I had  
such abilities would I advertise it? I've been thinking about  
that Jean-Luc and you know what? I would keep quiet about it.  
The last thing I would want to do is frighten the very people  
I was trying to get to know. Why would I put a barrier between  
us?"  
Jean-Luc stood staring into Beverly's eyes, his body motionless  
and rigid. Finally he lowered his gaze.  
"You may have a point. I will sleep on this situation and  
readdress it in the morning."  
Letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Beverly  
reached for his hand.  
"Come on then, I'll walk you to your quarters."  
She was surprised when he shook his head.  
"No thank you Beverly. I think I'll take a stroll around  
the ship before I retire."  
She reached up and traced his eyebrow.  
"You don't want me to stay tonight?"  
His smile was tight, but she saw the warmth in his eyes.  
"No my love I need time to think, I'm afraid I would be poor  
company tonight."  
The Doctor sighed and squeezed his hand.  
"OK, but don't be up too late, you've had quite a night already."  
He nodded and left.

 

 

 

 

His wanderings took him through several decks and  
he wasn't surprised to eventually find himself outside the brig.  
The large doors rumbled open and he motioned to the Ensign on  
duty to stay seated at her post. Walking up to the force field,  
he watched the belligerent Tellerite lying on the undersize bunk.  
The being sensed his presence and abruptly sat up, snorting explosively  
as he got to his feet.  
"So you've come to gloat!"  
Jean-Luc treated the statement with silence, his face stony. They  
stared at each other until the Tellerite became unnerved.  
"What do you want? An apology? If it will get me out of here  
you have it! I apologise!"  
More silence ensued as Jean-Luc kept his stoic vigil. The big  
alien became belligerent again.  
"How did it feel Human? How are your balls eh? What was it  
like to feel life oozing out of you as I cut off your air? You  
puny Humansyou populate the galaxy, Gods you're everywhere!  
Well I won't be told what to do by a miniscule HumanCaptain  
or otherwise!"  
Speaking for the first time, the Tellerite had to concentrate  
to hear the softly asked question.  
"You would have killed me?"  
The alien moved closer to the force field, making it hum loudly.  
"Oh yes Human I would have killed yougladly!"  
Frowning now the Captain's face softened slightly.  
"Why? I had done nothing to you."  
The spittle sizzled angrily as it hit the field.  
"Human scum! Federation dog! My father was murdered by a  
piece of Human excrement and I've been waiting for an opportunity  
to avenge him. You gave me that chance."  
By now thoroughly puzzled, Jean-Luc tried to see sense in the  
story.  
"But you work for the Federationtravel on Federation  
shipsI don't understand."  
The Tellerite snorted again and went to sit on the bunk His shoulders  
sagging, he shook his huge head.  
"I only found out two weeks ago. My father was a free agentnot  
tied to the mines. He had his own ship and indulged in trade,  
which the Federation tried to stop. There was a fight near the  
Zone and he and his ship was destroyed. He never stood a chance!  
You have no right to tell us how we may tradeit's none of  
your business!"  
It was becoming clearer.  
"If he was indulging in the black markettrading with  
people he shouldn't, then he could only expect a firm response!  
We can't allow"  
"What you do or don't allow is irrelevant! A Human murdered  
my father so a Human must die!"  
Shaking his head in exasperation, Jean-Luc turned to leave. He  
stopped when the Tellerite asked,  
"And what of me Human? What will happen to me?"  
"You will be tried for the attempted murder of a Starfleet  
officer. I expect you will be confined to a correctional facility  
for a lengthy period."  
The alien stood and walked to within a few centimetres of the  
field. With slothful arrogance, he undid his trousers and urinated  
on the floor, careful not to let the stream hit the force field.  
"I piss on your courts Human."  
Jean-Luc turned on his heel and left, the alien's harsh laughter  
ringing in his ears.

 

 

 

 

 

Parrum paced within its quarters, a light sheen  
of sweat matting the downy hair on its body. Having dispensed  
with the robe, the agitated being let the cooling air of the cabin  
attempt to dry its skin. Perspiration only occurred under great  
stress, usually only during the rigours of expulsion. With the  
calamitous situation at hand, Parrum was at a loss as to know  
what to do. Coupled with this was the impending and overwhelming  
need to indulge. In desperation it raised its head and addressed  
the computer.  
"Parrum to Doctor Crusher."  
"Crusher here."  
"DoctorBeverlyI needI have toplease  
I need to"  
"Parrum? Are you all right?"  
Sitting, the V'Larnnan cradled its head in its hands.  
"No Doctor I'm not."  
"I'll be right there."  
Grabbing a med kit and a medical tricorder, Beverly ran from Sickbay  
and covered the distance to Parrum's quarters in record time.  
Not bothering to press the chime and ignoring the guard, she overrode  
the lock and entered to find a naked Parrum on its knees upon  
the floor.  
"What is it?"  
As she deployed the tricorder, Parrum grabbed the instrument and  
closed it, shaking its head.  
"No! I need to indulgequickly Beverly."  
Noting the strobing colours and the sweat, Beverly wasted no time.  
"Right! What do I do?"  
Beckoning to her, they lay on the floor and Parrum panted,  
"I will not hurt you Beverlypleasetrust me."  
The Doctor nodded and Parrum continued.  
"You will feel what I feel and vice versa. I will make it  
as quick as I can. Take hold of my head."  
Beverly laid her hands on its head as it held her the same way.  
It leaned forward, touching their foreheads and Beverly immediately  
felt the invasion of her mind. Accompanying this sensation was  
a rush of warmth throughout her body and, as she tried to assimilate  
the experience, the first overtly sexual arousal hit her. It skittered  
across her skin, concentrating on her genitals and breasts. She  
gasped, her body jerking as she also felt the burgeoning arousal  
in her partner. Unseen caresses stimulated her and she quickly  
spiralled out of control, leaving Parrum to see her through the  
storm of sexual need. Higher and higher it took her but mindful  
of what happened to the Captain, Parrum accelerated it's own responses  
and rapidly reached its limit.  
With a glorious exultation, the climax surged through the alien.  
Its mind expanded and took Beverly's answering orgasm and exalted  
in it. The woman sobbed and gasped, her body shuddering as inarticulate  
joy pervaded her senses. Parrum held them in an other worldly  
place of peace and calm as their bodies recovered. When it was  
certain Beverly was all right, it severed the connection and held  
her as she regained her mind. After some minutes it asked,  
"Beverlyare you all right?"  
The Doctor freed herself from its grasp and rolled onto her back.  
Taking a deep breath, she nodded.  
"Yes I think so. My God Parrum that wasthat was"  
The alien smiled indulgently. Sitting up it helped the Doctor  
up too.  
"I know, it was like that for me too. Your climax was as  
strong as Jean-Luc's, you Humans are very lucky."  
Curious Beverly brushed her hair back.  
"Lucky! Why?"  
Standing, Parrum held out its hand and aided Beverly in regaining  
her feet.  
"In our species not everyone is capable of strong orgasms.  
Some of us can barely achieve much at allindeed if not for  
their partner, they would not experience it at all. It is another  
reason why we need to be coupled to indulge."  
Beverly straightened her clothing and blushed slightly as Parrum  
clearly felt her discomfort.  
"Wellare you ok now?"  
Smiling, the alien nodded.  
"Yes Beverly I am fine."  
Chuckling, Beverly made for the door.  
"Hah! You sound remarkably like someone I know."  
Parrum's face fell and its shoulders sagged, an orange flush colouring  
its skin.  
"Beverlythe Captain"  
The Doctor took its hands and peered under its brow.  
"Let him think about it Parrum. He's a fair manlet  
him get over what's happened, I'm sure everything will be all  
right."  
The being nodded and summoned a warm smile.  
"Goodnight Beverlyand thank you."  
She surprised it by kissing its cheek.  
"Goodnight Parrum."

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly slept dreamlessly that night but woke  
early unsettled and very aroused. She groaned and squirmed in  
her bed, briefly considering tending to her need. In desperation  
she called,  
"Crusher to Picard."  
He answered sleepily.  
"Picard here."  
"Captain could you come to my quarters pleaseimmediately?"  
There was a momentary silence.  
"Beverly? Are you all right?"  
With an exasperated sigh, Beverly replied,  
"I'm fine! I just needwill you come?"  
"Can you wait until I shower and shave? I"  
"NO!"  
His voice registering his concern, Jean-Luc responded,  
"Very well, I'll be there shortly. Picard out."  
She had only a little time to wait. The door had only begun to  
chime when she called,  
"Come in!"  
Breathlessly waiting in her bed, she gasped as Jean-Luc found  
her. He had on his robe and was barefoot.  
"Beverly what is it?"  
He approached the bed and she moved over, making room for him.  
Looking into his eyes she confessed,  
"I indulged with Parrum last night and I've woken upvery  
horny."  
Eyebrows raised he hesitated by the bed and swallowed.  
"Oh and now you want"  
"YES!"  
He stood looking down at his lover, a small smile appearing. With  
slow deliberation he undid his robe and slipped it off his shoulders.  
Beverly's hungry eyes roved over his lean muscled body, her tongue  
wetting her lips. Dressed only in satin shorts, he took his time  
sliding them down his legs then stood proudly naked and aroused.  
Beverly sat up and peeled her nightie off staring as he used one  
hand to gently stroke himself. She was surprised at his next action.  
He leaned forward and gently pushed her back and when he spoke  
his voice was deep and velvety.  
"Lie back and play with yourself."  
Her skin flushed dusky red as her eyes fixed on his. Taking his  
challenge, she lay back and opened her legs. With one hand teasing  
her breasts, the other drifted down her torso and slid into her  
folds. Her eyes slitted but he spoke again.  
"Nokeep you eyes open."  
Using the first two fingers and thumb he stroked the length of  
his penis, his other hand caressing his testicles. Beverly groaned  
and slipped a finger inside her as she pinched her nipples. Deliberately  
avoiding her clitoris, she feasted on the erotic sight of her  
lover pleasuring himself. For Jean-Luc it was another dream come  
true, watching the woman he'd fantasised about for so long masturbating  
for him. She began to writhe and pant then, no longer able to  
deny herself; she slid two fingers over her swollen clitoris.  
With a cry she arched off the bed, shaking her head as she tried  
to stall her orgasm. His words caressed her.  
"Do it my lovelet yourself go, I want to watch you  
as you come."  
The deep mellifluous voice, so blatantly sexual, sent her over  
the edge. She was just able to maintain contact with her pearl  
as she shuddered and jerked through the climax and, such was her  
arousal, another release chased the first, tearing his name from  
her throat.  
Mesmerised, Jean-Luc watched intently as Beverly writhed and bucked.  
Close to his own orgasm, he quickly squeezed his penis under the  
glans and steadied his breathing as he retreated from the abyss.  
When he was once again in control, he kneeled on the bed and gently  
parted Beverly's legs, settling on his knees between them.  
The panting woman opened her eyes and watched transfixed as he  
gently picked up her hand and sucked her wet fingers into his  
mouth. With meticulous care he cleaned her fingers then bent forward  
and tenderly lapped at her sodden folds. Beverly moaned and mewed,  
his ministrations tantalising and provocative. With gentle attention  
he slowly rebuilt her desire and when he reached up and palmed  
her breasts she thought she would die with want. As his tongue  
slid in and out of her, he used one hand to join his mouth, the  
fingers opening her wider. The thick digits entered her and he  
redirected his tongue to her clitoris, feathering and tapping  
as he took her closer to ecstasy.  
He noted her hands holding his head and felt her internal contractions  
as he curled his fingers inside her. She arched up pushing herself  
harder onto his face and he knew she was very close. With scandalous  
ease he sucked her clitoris into his mouth and nipped it. Beverly  
shrieked and gripped his head fiercely, her upper body rising  
from the bed, as she was held suspended in a rictus of euphoria,  
her spine arched and her head thrown back.  
Jean-Luc slowly stilled his tongue and gently withdrew his fingers.  
Beverly fell back on the bed panting his name continuously and  
he sat up watching keenly. He took his throbbing penis in his  
hand and gently slid it through her wetness, making her sigh and  
mew. He rested his penis against her and used both hands to lift  
her buttocks onto his thighs. Waiting until she again opened her  
eyes, he made sure he had her attention then looked down and watched  
as he pushed his erection into her. Beverly rested her head on  
the pillows and stared with unfocussed eyes as Jean-Luc slowly  
pushed in and out of her. From his position he had an uninterrupted  
view of what he was doing to his lover and the opportunity to  
employ his dextrous hands. Fanning his large hands over her lower  
belly he caressed her skin then, using his fingertips, feathered  
his way to her nipples where he tweaked the hard nubs until they  
stood erect and rosy. Beverly's hands covered his and she licked  
her lips wantonly. He closed his eyes and deepened his strokes.  
Beverly lifted her legs and draped them over his shoulders causing  
him to gasp as the movement increased the depth of his thrusts.  
Breathing deeply he infused his senses with her intimate scent  
then trailed one hand down her body to gently tantalise her clitoris  
with his fingers. She gasped and jerked throwing her head from  
side to side. He splayed his fingers and opened her labia wide  
exposing her pearl to his broad thumb. With long strokes he sent  
her into ecstasy again gritting his teeth and riding out her contractions  
as he waited inside her.  
The waves of bliss lessened and he took her legs from his shoulders  
and placed them either side of his hips. He leaned forward and  
stretched out his legs, covering her body with his and began to  
thrust again. Beverly, still in the aftermath of the most recent  
orgasm, cried out and grabbed his shoulders, her nails tearing  
his skin. Touching his forehead to hers, he let lose his control  
and started to slide in and out of her vigorously. Beverly, her  
voice one continuous cry was vaulted again into ecstasy as Jean-Luc  
reached his release. With three final hard thrusts he buried himself  
in her and shuddered as he pumped rhythmically, filling her with  
his seed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He rolled to one side and took her in his  
arms. Beverly's trembling body was hot the sweat from both of  
them running onto the sheets. Her exhausted chuckle made him smile.  
"What?"  
Her whisper made him snort.  
"Now my bed smells of sex."  
They lay quietly for a while before Jean-Luc kissed the top of  
her head.  
"How do you feel?"  
He was greeted with silence and he gently lifted her head to find  
her asleep. Placing her softly on the pillow, he reached down  
and pulled up the blankets. With gentle movements he eased from  
the bed, donned his robe and walked into the main room.  
"Picard to Doctor Selar."  
"Selar here."  
"Doctor I am authorising a day's leave for Doctor Crusher.  
Please amend the duty roster to reflect the change."  
"Yes Captain."  
Closing the channel, he opened another one.  
"Picard to Riker.  
"Riker here Captain."  
"I will be in Doctor Crusher's quarters until further notice  
Number One. I would prefer to be undisturbed but you may contact  
me if necessary."  
"I see Sir. Is everything all right? Beverly's not sick is  
she?"  
Stifling an annoyed sigh, Jean-Luc replied,  
"No she's fine, she just needs my help with something."  
"Very good Captain I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Yes Commander. Picard out."  
As soon as the channel closed Will gestured for Deanna to follow  
him into the Ready Room. Knowing what he wanted made the empath  
irritated. Once the doors closed he turned to her.  
"Well? What's going on?"  
Waving her hands dismissively, Deanna sat on the sofa.  
"Really Will it's none of our business."  
He stood, towering over the petite Counsellor.  
"Oh come ondon't tell me you don't want to know?"  
Deanna knew all too well. All morning she'd been vicariously experiencing  
their activities, so much so that she had to fortify her mental  
barriers to dampen her sense of the couple and wanted to give  
them their privacy.  
"Will let it go!"  
Hearing the rising anger in her voice he changed tactics.  
"OK, but what if one of them is sickor injured and  
the other one is trying to cover it up?"  
Disbelief settled on her face and Deanna scowled.  
"You don't honestly think they would do that do you? The  
Captain would never allow it and Beverly would never compromise  
his safety in such a manner. Grow up Will."  
Defeated, Will sat beside her and shook his head.  
"It's not fair! You know and you won't tell me!"  
She patted his thigh and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"There there Will, you'll get over it."  
Jean-Luc made one final call. He dismissed the guard outside Parrum's  
quarters then called the alien.  
"Picard to Parrum."  
"Parrum here Captain."  
"Parrum I have given some thought to your situation and have  
decided to rescind my orders. You are free to leave your quarters,  
but I will want to talk to you about what happened."  
"Understood Captain, thank you."  
"Picard out."

 

 

Jean-Luc went back into Beverly's bedroom and  
made sure she was sleeping peacefully. He then showered and re-entered  
the bedroom and took a few moments to watch her sleep.  
"So beautifulmy deessemy goddess."  
Sighing with happy contentment, he eased into the bed and gently  
took his lover in his arms. She smiled softly and snuggled deeply  
into his embrace. It took him some time, but he eventually relaxed  
and found sleep.  
Three and a half hours later he woke to the door annunciator.  
Checking to see her undisturbed, he extricated himself from her  
arms and left the bed, donning his robe as he strode to the door.  
Before he pressed the release he hesitatedafter all he was  
in the CMO's quarters during duty hours dressed only in a robe.  
He looked over his shoulder at the closed bedroom door and grimaced.  
Instead of answering the chime, he asked,  
"Computer who is at Doctor Crusher's door?"  
"Parrum N'arrok is at Doctor Crusher's door."  
Frowning, Jean-Luc pressed the release and squared his shoulders.  
The doors whispered open and Parrum took a step back, surprised  
at the identity of the person facing it.  
"Captain Picard."  
"Parrum. Doctor Crusher is indisposed at the momentcan  
I help you?"  
Resisting the urge to look him up and down, the V'Larnnan bowed  
slightly and brought its hidden hand from behind its back.  
"I have come by to give her thisit is for last night."  
In its hand was a perfectly formed camellia.  
"I believe it is her favourite flower."  
Taking the bloom, Jean-Luc smiled as he studied it.  
"Yes it is."  
Parrum smiled and flushed slightly.  
"Captain I can feel your contentment. I take it you and Beverly  
havebecome intimate?"  
Briefly closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Jean-Luc's only  
reply was a curt nod. The alien felt his defensive irritation  
and held up its hand.  
"Please Captaindo not be angry, I am very happy for  
you both. I have some questions"  
With a large sigh, Jean-Luc glanced again at the bedroom doors  
and stepped back.  
"Very well Parrum, come in."  
The two beings settled in the living area near the viewports.  
Jean-Luc concentrated on keeping his emotions in check and Parrum  
appreciated his effort.  
"Captain is this not your duty shift?"  
"Yes."  
"Yet you are here in Beverly's cabin barely dressed."  
"Yes."  
The alien sat back, a look of incredulousness on its face. Jean-Luc  
sighed and lost some of his rigidity.  
"Parrum are you aware of theside effects of indulging  
with Humans?"  
The tall being's eyebrows shot up.  
"Side effects? There are side effects?"  
The Captain sat back and crossed his legs, careful to keep his  
robe from falling open.  
"Yes there are. When I woke the next day after we indulged,  
I had raised hormone levels, a saturation of serotonin in my brain  
and the cerebral pleasure centre had received an over stimulationwell  
beyond its capacity to assimilate. The result of all this was  
that it left me in a state of high sexual arousal, a condition  
that lasted in excess of twelve hours and, although relieving  
this state proved to be exceptionally pleasurable, I would have  
appreciated being in a little more control of myself."  
Parrum sat forward and made an abortive attempt to reach for Jean-Luc's  
hands. Realising the inappropriateness of the gesture, it withdrew  
its hands and clasped them on its lap.  
"Jean-Luc I had no ideathat doesn't happen to us. And  
what of Beverly? I tailored my responses to make it easier for  
herwas she similarly affected?"  
Sniffing, Jean-Luc looked again at the closed bedroom door.  
"I'm here aren't I? During my duty shift, dressed only in  
my robe."  
Parrum frowned and sat back.  
"Were her hormone and serotonin levels elevated too?"  
The Captain rubbed his face.  
"To be honest I don't know, we didn't get around to checking  
them. I was asleep when Beverly called. She sounded distressed  
and asked me to come straight away. I found her in her bedin  
need of myhelp."  
"Oh."  
Flushing deep mauve, Parrum shook its head, a smile emerging.  
"You know there is a Lieutenant Gowering in Anthropology  
that would be very happy to be in your position. He said that  
a woman should be"  
Jean-Luc scowled and held up his hand.  
"Go no further Parrum, I really don't want to know."  
The alien grinned and hazarded a mischievous wink.  
"So Jean-Luc what do you think of each other's orgasms?"  
The Captain's head snapped up and the anger bubbled close to the  
surface.  
"That is too private Parrum! I would appreciate it if you"  
The russet being frowned.  
"But Jean-Luc your climaxes are so strong! Surely it enhances  
the sex act for you both?"  
His eyes glittering dangerously, Jean-Luc took a large breath  
then realised Parrum was labouring under a mistake. Keeping his  
anger in check he asked,  
"Are you under the impression that we can feel each other's  
sensations?"  
"Can't you?"  
Lowering his head and shaking it, Jean-Luc sighed.  
"No Parrum we can't."  
The V'Larnnan frowned and opened its mouth several times.  
"But Jean-LucI thought that during the sex act a connection  
was madea physical and mental closeness that allowed the  
transference of sensation. People have told medescribed  
the phenomenonnow you tell me there is no such connection?"  
Rubbing his hands over his head, Jean-Luc sighed.  
"There is a connection Parrum especially if the people involved  
are in love, but it's morespiritual. Certainly one can tell  
if your partner has had ameaningful experience, just as  
one can easily feel the difference in yourself, but no, we can't  
feel what happens to our partner. Although I must say there is  
a great deal of satisfaction, other than the physical, in knowing  
you have given your partner the ultimate sensual pleasure."  
Parrum sat deep in thought and amused the Captain by cocking its  
head and rubbing its lower lip, a gesture Jean-Luc was very familiar  
with.  
"Sothe experience is a personal one, but shared on  
a basis of mutual affectionof love?"  
"Yes."  
"I see. Did it matter that your recentjoiningwas  
one of immediacy? Did the stress of relieving the need under those  
circumstances take anything away from the act?"  
Jean-Luc shook his head and smiled.  
"No because we love each other. Despite the fact it wasunder  
less than ideal circumstances, it still held wonder and great  
meaning for us both. Our love for each other transcends any hiccups,  
any missteps. We realise it will not always be rosy, but our love  
will carry us through any adversity."  
Parrum nodded then frowned.  
"Jean-Lucabout what I did to the Tellerite, I am most  
abjectly sorry. I"  
The Captain shook his head and held up his hand.  
"No Parrum it is I who should apologise. You were trying  
to protect me and I must thank you for that. You may well have  
saved my life, I've since found out he did indeed intend to kill  
me. I am duty bound to inform the other ships and my superiors  
of your species' mental abilities but I will also tell them the  
circumstances under which you used yours. I will also offer my  
recommendation that your lack of disclosure should not be taken  
as a deliberate act of dishonesty or hostility. After all we don't  
go telling new acquaintances everything about ourselves do we?"  
The being smiled gratefully and flushed dark blue.  
"Thank you Jean-Luc. Beverly said you were a fair man and  
she was right. Again my apologies for causing you any upset."  
Jean-Luc waved his hand and smiled.  
"We will talk of it no more."  
Parrum looked over its shoulder at the bedroom door and sighed.  
"You have also been very forthcoming about some very personal  
issues and I appreciate that too."  
"Think nothing of it."  
The being chuckled, sighed and stood.  
"You have given me much to think about Jean-Luc, thank you  
for being soopen. I know how uncomfortable such discussions  
are for you."  
Jean-Luc stood and pushed his hands into the pockets of his robe.  
Summoning a crooked smile, he sighed.  
"Actually you're doing me a power of good. Deanna tells me  
I should be more open about my feelings, perhaps you're teaching  
me toopen up."  
Chuckling, Parrum gripped his friend's shoulder and nodded.  
"I think we are doing each other some good Jean-Luc! If you  
knew how closed my society isrest assured they will be learning  
many new things when I go home."  
The tall being left and Jean-Luc shook his head. After drinking  
a cold glass of water he went into the bedroom and took off his  
robe, slipping quietly into the bed. Before he could gather Beverly  
in his arms, she rose up on her elbow and kissed him soundly.  
He sighed and lay back taking her with him.  
"How do you feel?"  
She nuzzled under his chin and chuckled.  
"After what you did to meI don't think I'll be fit  
for anything for some time yet."  
With a warm grin, Jean-Luc rose up and watched as the beautiful  
red head stretched languidly.  
"So you feelsated? Your body's not humming?"  
She growled softly, lifting her head and biting him softly on  
the neck.  
"I'm ok for the momentjust don't go anywhereI'm  
sure I'll have need of yourexpertise later. By the way,  
how did you handle our time off?"  
He stroked her hair, tucking several strands behind her ear.  
"I called Selar this morning and told her you were having  
a day off at my behest. As for Will I simply told him I was with  
you and to leave us undisturbed if possible."  
"And he just accepted that? Nointerrogation?"  
Smiling, Jean-Luc dipped his head and kissed her softly.  
"Well he did try to dig but I put him off. He wouldn't dare  
ask me to my face what we've been up to; his methods of information  
gathering are far subtler. His first port of call will be Deanna."  
Beverly's muffled laugh caused Jean-Luc to frown.  
"What?"  
Regaining control, Beverly traced her fingers over the contours  
of his face.  
"Don't you think Deanna doesn't already know exactly what  
we were doing? Think about it Jean-Lucwho are the two most  
likely to be under her radarconstantly?"  
The Captain's face darkened as his penny dropped.  
"Do you meanwhile we wereshe wasoh God."  
The giggle was unexpected.  
"It's not funny Beverly! I do not appreciate having an audience!  
Even a surreptitious one."  
"Oh calm down, she can't help it. Of all the crew she monitors  
your emotional well-being is above anyone else because it's her  
job. She has to know, at all times that the Captain of this ship  
is functioning properly. To do otherwise would be a dereliction  
of her duty."  
He snorted and lay back on the bed.  
"All right I accept that but what about you? Why would she  
be concentrating on you?"  
Beverly lay back and sighed.  
"Now don't go getting upset. She's tuned in to me for two  
reasons. OneI'm her best friend and it's her way of looking  
after me."  
"And second?"  
"She knows about us and is verycurious."  
He sat up abruptly and raised his voice.  
"What! She knows about us? And how, pray tell did that happen?"  
Dragging herself into a sitting position, Beverly gripped his  
arm.  
"Now I asked you not to get upset. The short story is I told  
her, but she would've found out anyway. I've been glowing and  
giving off some ratherheated emotions. I'm not as good as  
you at blocking her Jean-Luc and truth be told, I don't want to.  
Look I know Deanna; she won't rat on us, not even to Will. She  
understands how precious we hold our relationship to be."  
His anger slowly evaporated. Finding a smile he kissed her tenderly  
and gently pushed her down onto the bed. He deepened the kiss  
and softly kneaded her breast. Leaving her mouth he nuzzled her  
neck and whispered in her ear,  
"Are you sure you're no longer humming?"  
She growled softly and bit his ear lobe.  
"No I'm not sure at all. Maybe you should see for yourself."  
He stretched his body over hers and kissed her deeply.  
"I hope Deanna is busy because if she's listening she's going  
to be in for quite a show."  
"Damn Deannaand you Jean-Luchurry up and make  
love to me again."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eight days later they dropped off the miners  
and handed the prisoner over to the planetary authorities. He  
would be transferred to the nearest Starbase to await trial. The  
Enterprise left orbit and made the effortless jump to warp as  
she headed for her next assignment, an extended tour of a distant  
system. They were to rendezvous with another ship in two weeks  
to download their amassed scientific data and to receive some  
new crew. Parrum found itself outside Jean-Luc's quarters late  
one night, slightly nervous.  
"Computer is Captain Picard in his quarters?"  
"Affirmative."  
"Is he awake?"  
"Affirmative."  
The tall being nodded to itself and lifted a hand to press the  
chime. Hesitating slightly, it asked another question.  
"Computer is Captain Picard alone?"  
"Negative."  
"Who is with Captain Picard?"  
"Doctor Beverly Crusher is with Captain Picard."  
Frowning Parrum rubbed its chin.  
"Computer where are they in Captain Picard's quarters?"  
"Invalid enquiry. Please restate the question."  
Giving it some thought, Parrum asked,  
"Are Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher in the bedroom?"  
"Negative."  
Feeling its confidence rise it decided to press the chime before  
it lost its nerve.  
"Come."  
Parrum stepped in and was relieved to find both officers dressed  
casually and sitting on the sofa reading. Jean-Luc set his book  
down and stood.  
"Parrum? What can I do for you?"  
Moving to sit opposite, the alien cleared its throat and flushed  
in a deep mauve.  
"I needed to talk to youboth of you."  
The Captain noticed Parrum's discomfort and glanced at Beverly,  
only to receive an imperceptible shrug.  
"I see. Well would you like something? A drink perhaps?"  
"No thank you, I'm fine."  
Casting a glance at his lover, Jean-Luc gestured with his hand.  
"Well then please have a seat."  
Gathering its robe around it in a gentle rustling, the alien sat  
and sighed.  
"I am afraid I am in a dilemma and I thought perhaps you  
could help me."  
Jean-Luc frowned and looked at Beverly.  
"I see. Is it me or Doctor Crusher you wish to speak to?"  
"Both of youit concerns both of you."  
Focussing his attention on his guest, Jean-Luc sat forward, listening  
intently.  
"You must understand what I have to say comes as complete  
a surprise to me as it will probably be to you. I think I have  
begun to feel love."  
Beverly gasped and sat straighter.  
"Parrum that's wonderful! Who?"  
Swallowing and bowing its head, its words were difficult to hear.  
"You and Jean-Luc."  
The Captain frowned and shook his head.  
"What?"  
Lifting its head, the being sighed and spread its hands.  
"I'm sorry, I never intended this to happen, and in fact  
I thought it was impossible, but I decided to try anyway. When  
I took your advice I altered my thought processes to enable me  
to be moreopen to the possibility of experiencing such an  
emotion. With my species, when we wish to try something newmentally  
speakingwe can shift the fundamental structure of our mental  
approaches to better embrace new concepts. I thought long about  
what you said Beverlythat I might have been avoiding my  
emotions and you were right. Once I made the adjustments I found  
the emotion took seed in my mind and has grown with time. Indulging  
with you both has strengthened it to the point that I find my  
thoughts are constantly returning to you bothand I don't  
know what to do. I was simply attracted to you both beforebut  
now"  
Jean-Luc's "Oh God." Earned him a glare from Beverly.  
She was about to say something when Parrum raised its hand.  
"No Beverly I know. Jean-Luc explained."  
Frowning, the Doctor looked at her lover.  
"What did you explain?"  
With an expansive shrug, Jean-Luc was confused.  
"Parrum?"  
"You told me you don't want multiple partners."  
Eyebrows rising in comprehension, Jean-Luc smiled. Turning to  
Beverly he explained.  
"When Parrum came to me that night, the night we indulged,  
it confessed attraction for me and I explained that although some  
Humans tolerated or accepted multiple partners, we did not."  
With light dawning in Beverly's eyes she nodded.  
"Ah. So Parrum what do you intend? Why have you told us?"  
The tall alien shrugged and sighed.  
"To be honest I don't know. As I said, I find the phenomenon  
very distracting and then there's this."  
Reaching into the folds of its robe, it produced a flat instrument  
and activated it, handing it to Beverly.  
"It is called an aruk. It is the equivalent of your tricorder.  
You can see here", it leaned forward and pressed some controls  
bringing up some schematics, "these were my original readingsand  
now", it repeated the manoeuvre and a new lot of information  
scrolled across the screen, "these readings now apply. My  
body chemistry has altered and my brain waves have been affected.  
It seems love can be quantified physicallyat least for me."  
Deep in thought Beverly rose and went to the replicator, ordering  
the supply of a medical tricorder. Once seated she asked Parrum,  
"Can we download your information into this? In a form I  
can understand?"  
Nodding, the being took Beverly's instrument and aligned them.  
Pressing a few controls, the exchange was made.  
"You will find the readings in Standard Doctor."  
Smiling her thanks, Beverly walked to Jean-Luc's computer and  
accessed the medical database where she downloaded Parrum's file  
into her tricorder. Now she could do a comparison. Jean-Luc watched  
over her shoulder as she studied the readings, a slight frown  
on her face. While she was engrossed Jean-Luc spoke. In a quiet  
voice he asked,  
"What do you wish us to do? Would it be easier for you if  
we limited contact between us?"  
With an alarmed shake of its head, Parrum clasped its hands.  
"No! I think that would only exacerbate the problem If I  
were denied your company I would suffer withdrawal. It would be  
painful and distressing for me. Perhaps we should simply keep  
seeing each other and allow me to attempt to redress the changestry  
to regain my normal balance."  
Jean-Luc frowned and shook his head.  
"But would that mean you'd lose the emotion? I think that  
would be a terrible waste Parrum having only just found it."  
Beverly's hand on his arm silenced him.  
"Parrum these changes can be rectified, but I think Jean-Luc's  
right. If I restore you to normal you'll lose the feelings you  
have now. Do you want that?"  
The alien stood and paced, its hands sliding over the dome of  
its head.  
"I don't know! If I had known what confusion, what distress  
love caused I would never have"  
Beverly stood quickly and gripped its arm.  
"Don't say that Parrum, love isn't always like this. If you  
had chosen someone unattached then you would be free to explore  
the delight, the euphoria that love can bring."  
The being spun to face her, its body strobing brightly.  
"But I didn't! I chose you and Jean-Luc and it hurts! Physically  
and emotionally it hurts!"  
With that Parrum turned abruptly and left. The lovers stared in  
stunned silence, each struggling to come to terms with what had  
happened. Jean-Luc stood and went to Beverly, taking her in his  
arms.  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
Shaking her head, Beverly draped her arms over his shoulders and  
snuggled into his neck.  
"No. It has a decision to makea very difficult one.  
Keep feeling love and be in mental and physical anguish, or be  
restored to normal and dispense with the emotion altogether, having  
only just found it."  
She sighed heavily and Jean-Luc tightened his embrace.  
"Not an enviable position to be in."  
"No."

 

 

 

 

Parrum felt the churning of its gut and sought  
solitude. Entering its quarters, it knelt on the floor facing  
the viewports and began to chant, steepling its fingers at eye  
level. Gently rocking back and forward, the mantra slowly calmed  
it. When finally at peace, it climbed to its feet and sat on the  
sofa, cradling its head in its hands.  
"That did not go well, I should have stayed calm. What must  
they think of me? Gods I feelI feelI want them to"  
As the stress increased Parrum made a startling discovery. In  
spite of the growing tension, it did not feel the urge to indulge.  
Sitting heavily on the sofa, it took out the aruk and scanned  
itself, frowning at the result.  
"I have changed significantlyif I stay like this I  
will be able to control the need to indulge."  
With this realisation came the lurch of its hearts.  
"I will have to stay in love! GodsI have no choice."  
Closing its eyes, it put away the instrument and sighed, shaking  
its head, its body flushing deep green, the colour of dismay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For the next ten days the Enterprise nosed  
her way through the old system, stopping here and there to make  
scientific studies. The rendezvous with the Arunta had gone smoothly  
and several new crewmembers had come aboard. Beverly was delighted  
to find a new diagnostic computer was transported aboard to be  
fitted to all the biobeds. With greater sensitivity, the new system  
would enhance Sickbay pleasing the Doctor inordinately. She had  
the computers up and running two days after receiving them and  
pestered several crewmembers to be patients so she could test  
them. The situation soon became common knowledge and information  
swept the lower decks so quickly that Beverly soon had no takers.  
In desperation she went to the Bridge.  
Finding Jean-Luc in his Ready Room, she settled into Will's usual  
seat and leaned over the Command chair to whisper in his ear.  
"Will I have a favour to ask. I want"  
The big man stroked his beard and chuckled.  
"I bet you have and the answer's no. I do not want to be  
a test bunny!"  
The outraged Doctor sat up and took a swipe at his shoulder.  
"How the hell do you know?"  
With a delighted laugh Will replied,  
"It's all over the ship! Everyone's talking about itDoctor  
Crusher wants test bunnies. I really don't think you're going  
to get anyone."  
By now becoming irritated, Beverly huffed.  
"Oh for God's sake! I just need a representative of each  
species aboard. It's harmless, painlessit just takes a little  
while"  
The First Officer leaned over and said wryly,  
"I heard it takes over two hours."  
Now angry, the Doctor glared.  
"Well I have to calibrate and specifythere are readouts  
and schematicsdammit Will!"  
Just then Jean-Luc strode out of his office. He stopped as Will  
and Beverly vacated their chairs then sat quietly, easily sensing  
Beverly's angst.  
"Doctor Crusher? What seems to be the problem?"  
"Captain. I am having a little trouble gaining volunteers  
to test my new diagnostic biobed computers."  
"Ah yes, the new computersI've heard. Somehow Doctor  
I don't think you'll be getting your volunteers if what I understand  
is true."  
With hands on hips in an almost insubordinate display, Beverly  
tossed her hair back and met her CO head on.  
"And just what is that Sir?"  
With a small smile, Jean-Luc shrugged.  
"That it takes several hours. I don't think"  
"It takes two hours tops!"  
Seeing his displeasure at being cut off, Beverly amended  
"Sir."  
Crossing his legs elegantly, the Captain tugged down his tunic.  
"Nevertheless Doctor I doubt anyone had that kind of time  
to spare."  
Thinking furiously, Beverly had an idea.  
"You could make it an order?"  
Pursing his lips and lightly stretching his neck, Jean-Luc pondered.  
"Why would I?"  
Straightening her spine, Beverly looked down at him.  
"Because it's in everyone's best interestand you know  
itSir."  
He allowed several tense minutes to pass before coming to his  
decision.  
"You're right of course. Very well I will make it an order  
and as a show of camaraderie, I will be the token Human."  
The Doctor gaped then snapped her mouth closed and smiled brightly.  
"Thank you Captain, I'm sure your example will encourage  
everybody."  
Stepping smartly she left the Bridge and Will stifled a chuckle.  
His Captain, however, did not miss his actions.  
"Yes Mr.Riker?"  
"Oh nothing Sirjust that I'm sure Beverly will be veryhappy  
with you."  
Casting a sidelong glare at his exec, he silenced the man and  
returned to his work, the smile only just under the surface.  
"Oh I'm planning on it."

 

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc issued his order and Beverly had no  
further trouble. The Captain however had a few considerations  
to take effect. He insisted that the scan be done late at night  
with only Beverly present. She acquiesced, too happy to have him  
in Sickbay under such innocuous circumstances to argue.  
"Now you just lie still and I'll input the information. It  
won't take long."  
Those prophetic words had been uttered one hour and forty-five  
minutes ago and the Captain was getting very restless. He shifted  
his shoulders for the umpteenth time only to have Beverly admonish  
him.  
"For God's sake Jean-Luckeep still!"  
He gritted his teeth and hissed,  
"How much longer will this take Doctor? I've been here hours  
already and I'll have you know I put off some very important work  
to come down here. Am I going to be able to complete my work any  
time soon?"  
Her eyes fastened on the monitor, Beverly absently squeezed his  
hand.  
"Shh, I'm nearly finished."  
With a snort of derision, the Captain closed his eyes and decided  
to ignore the entire procedure. It was some minutes before he  
realised he could no longer here the processing computer. Cracking  
his eyes open, he saw a radiantly beautiful woman smiling gently  
down at him.  
"What are you doing?"  
She bent forward and kissed him tenderly, robbing him of his irritation.  
His eyes drifted closed and when she departed his mouth, he smiled  
and sighed.  
"I was watching you. You're so handsome Jean-Lucespecially  
when you relax."  
He blushed slightly and huffed, pleased, but somewhat disgruntled.  
"Are you finished?"  
"Yep."  
He sat up and swivelled on the biobed, curious when Beverly insinuated  
herself between his legs. He remained still, his face expressionless  
as she wound her arms around his head and rested her forehead  
against his. Her delicate perfume mixed with his subtle aftershave  
and he shivered slightly at feeling the heat emanating from her  
body.  
He whispered,  
"Beverly?"  
"Shh."  
She tilted her head and snuck in for a kiss. Due to their location,  
Jean-Luc remained unyielding so she teased his lips with her tongue  
and feathered her fingers through the fringe of hair at the back  
of his head. His resistance began to crumble. His hands came around  
her and travelled up and down her back as he opened his mouth  
to her questing tongue. She was deliberately tantalising him and  
he responded quickly, pulling her closer and taking control of  
the kiss, deepening it. She moaned softly into his mouth and he  
sighed, one of his hands creeping around to gently knead her breast.  
Gasping softly, Beverly broke the kiss. Panting, she said,  
"What about your work?"  
He bit her neck and sucked the skin, before licking the area and  
nibbling her earlobe.  
"What work? I'm officially off duty, but I am wondering about  
our locale. What if there was an emergency?"  
Beverly rested her brow on his and glanced down at his groin,  
smiling sultrily at the outline of his erection. She lazily ran  
a finger over his length and gently tongued the whorls of his  
ear.  
"Good point, but what about this?"  
In response to her caress he pinched her nipple, the other hand  
going down to firmly cup her sex, massaging it.  
Both panting and softly moaning, it was Jean-Luc who broke the  
sensuous spell.  
"Stop Beverly. If you continue to do that to meso help  
me I'll drag you onto this bed and have my way with you which,  
although tempting, is not what I really want to do to you."  
Lifting her head, the flushed woman frowned.  
"You don't want to make love to me?"  
He chuckled and gently kneaded her breast.  
"Oh yes my love, but not here and not in a mad rush. I want  
to take my time and enjoy youyou're like a fine vintage  
wine, to be savoured, sipped, not guzzled all at once."  
Beverly sighed and kissed him again, but she kept her hands to  
herself. Sensing her agreement, he dropped his hands and tilted  
his head back, closing his eyes and taking a large breath. Beverly  
took a step back and watched as he struggled to regain control  
over his body. When nothing happened after a while, he opened  
his eyes and sighed, a rueful smile on his face.  
"Beverly do you have anything you need to do in the office?  
Your proximity is making this bloody impossible."  
With a knowing snicker, Beverly half turned, then spun back and  
kissed him once more and, on an impish impulse, ran her finger  
over his erection. He growled and managed to slap her behind before  
she retreated out of range.  
"You'll pay for that!"  
Her laughter ringing in his ears, he was left to sit alone on  
the bed and regain control.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were breathless once again as  
they entered his quarters. Having run the last metres, they were  
in each other's arms before the doors closed. A trail of clothing  
was left across the floor as they undressed each other quickly,  
but once beside the bed and naked, Jean-Luc stayed true to his  
word. He slowed things down, taking his time to caress and love  
his beautiful companion.  
Beverly was in seventh heaven. She always knew he would be a thoughtful  
and generous lover, but his tenderness, his reverence was heartbreaking.  
Despite his own urgent need, he ignored his body and concentrated  
on pleasing her. His kisses were languid and travelled the length  
of her fevered body. His hands joined his mouth, he even used  
the hair of his torso to tease and delight, pulling Beverly further  
and further into a web of sensual overload and when his fingers  
slipped inside her she nearly climaxed. His mouth descended on  
her nipples, sucking and grazing with his teeth as his fingers  
pumped in and out. She arched off the bed, gripping his head and  
begging him for more, for him to touch her there. He teased and  
aroused, caressed and kissed until she thought she would go mad  
with desire. Her breaths coming in strained gasps, she begged,  
pleaded for release. Taking his mouth from her breasts he rose  
to his knees and settled between her spread legs. Taking a moment  
to watch her writhe as his wet fingers slid in and out, he used  
his free hand to open her labia before leaning forward and probing  
his tongue around her clitoris.  
To have him so close, but not yet touching her where she most  
wanted him to nearly made Beverly weep in frustration. She bucked  
under him, reached down with her hands and pressed his face to  
her sex, and continued to plead. Finally he gave in. Increasing  
the tempo of his thrusting fingers, he suddenly swirled his tongue  
over her swollen clitoris then sucked it into his mouth, nipping  
it gently.  
Beverly shrieked and arched off the bed, twisting her body sideways  
as the climax surged through her. It flashed from her clitoris  
out through her body to her extremities then crashed back in pulse  
after pulse of ecstasy. Jean-Luc gripped her hip with one hand  
and held on while the tempest raged. Two, three times she climaxed  
then finally a fourth before he gently stopped his intimate caresses.  
Momentarily senseless, Beverly rolled onto her back, moaning incoherently,  
her body slack and trembling. Jean-Luc came up the bed and pulled  
the covers up, settling beside her. With her last bit of energy,  
Beverly rolled towards him and cradled her head on his shoulder.  
She quickly slipped into sleep.  
Despite his turgid erection, Jean-Luc relaxed and eventually dozed,  
but woke after an hour and a half, still erect, in fact painfully  
so. With his lover sleeping peacefully beside him, he sighed,  
closed his eyes and eased the covers off his body. The sensation  
of the sheet travelling across the sensitive erection was almost  
too much. He reached down and gripped his penis, establishing  
a slow rhythmic pumping. His free hand cradled his testicles,  
gently squeezing and he had to concentrate to keep from moaning.  
Sweat broke out on his skin, his eyes were screwed shut and he  
didn't sense Beverly waking up. She slowly rose on an elbow and  
watched in erotic fascination as he went about tending his need.  
When her hand covered his, he gasped, his eyes flying open, his  
hand stilling.  
To assuage his embarrassment, she kissed him slowly and encouraged  
him to let go of his penis. She took his hand and placed it on  
her breast and he broke the kiss, his look one of enquiry. She  
nodded, smiling seductively and running her fingers up his erection.  
He sighed and kissed her again, moaning when she spread his pearl  
bead over the head. She eased onto her back, gently pulling him  
with her. As he settled on her, she opened her legs and lifted  
her knees, raising her hips in a suggestive manner, making him  
gasp as his erection slid through her wetness. She reached between  
them and took him in hand, guiding him to her entrance. He hesitated;  
worried she wasn't ready for him, but she gripped his buttock  
and pulled him downhe slid into her effortlessly.  
He stilled, throbbing painfully inside her, trying to maintain  
control, but she began to clench him rhythmically, her strong  
internal muscles beseeching him to join her. He rose up on his  
arms and locked his eyes onto hers as he began to thrust. Slowly  
at first, Beverly curled her hands around his head and drew him  
down, kissing him passionately.  
"Let go Jean-LucI want to feel your power, your raw  
unrepressed power. Give it to me!"  
He closed his eyes and let lose a low growl. Taking her hands  
he pinned her to the bed and began to thrust hard and fast. Vigorously  
he pumped in and out of her, bending one knee to deepen the penetration.  
"Yes! Yes Jean-Lucfuck me!"  
Her coarse words sliced through what was left of his composure.  
With an abruptness that startled him, he orgasmed, the force of  
it tearing a guttural shout from his throat and causing his body  
to flex and spasm. Unaware to him, Beverly experienced her own  
orgasm; he only heard her whimpering as he slowly came down, the  
roaring in his ears abating. Realising he held her wrists in a  
vice-like grip, he made a conscious effort to loosen his fingers,  
his arms trembling and sweat dripping onto her flushed skin. She  
opened her eyes and smiled weakly up at him. He gently lowered  
himself and rested his head on her shoulder.  
Still panting, Beverly gasped,  
"Oh my Godthat wasthat wasfabulous!"  
Tiredly, Jean-Luc raised his weary head and kissed her. With slow  
movements he rolled off her and lay panting, trying to order his  
thoughts. He smiled when she turned onto her side and flung an  
arm across his chest. Sleepily, he whispered,  
"Beverly?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why did you want me to do that?"  
She sighed and brushed her fingers over his nipple.  
"Whatgive up your control?"  
"Yes."  
She slowly rose up on her elbow and trailed her fingers across  
his lips.  
"Because your control is so important to you. I wanted to  
see if you would give it up for mewhat it would be like  
to betaken by you. It was a very erotic experience."  
His silence worried her.  
"Jean-Luc? Wasn't it good for you? Didn't you like it?"  
He sighed and swallowed.  
"I told you I wanted to savour you, not take you like some  
maddened animal. I love you Beverly and I want my lovemaking to  
reflect that love."  
Beverly smiled in the dim light, her hair picking up the starlight,  
her eyes glistening.  
"Jean-Luc I know you love me! And it shows in everything  
we do together. Tenderness has its place but sometimes a woman  
wants to feel her lover's power, the unrestrained potency and  
sheer virility of her mate. I won't ask it of you often, but I  
hope you never hold back when I do. You did enjoy it didn't you?"  
He stared up into her eyes and smiled.  
"Yes. In fact I came so suddenly and so hard I nearly passed  
out. For a moment there I didn't know who I wasjust that  
I was in ecstasy."  
"There you go. We will do a lot of experimenting my love,  
just trust me, ok?"  
He gently pulled down and kissed her.  
"Implicitly."

 

 

 

 

Three days later Jean-Luc and Beverly were waiting  
for Parrum to arrive at the Captain's quarters. Jean-Luc was uncorking  
some wine and Beverly was finishing the table setting. The door  
chimed and Jean-Luc sighed.  
"I'm still not sure about this."  
Beverly walked to him and kissed him lightly on the tip of his  
nose.  
"It'll be all right. I spoke to Parrum yesterday and it assured  
me it can keep its feelings under control."  
"StillBeverly it is in love with usI don't want  
it to experience anyextra pain, at least no more than what  
is unavoidable. I know full well the particularly exquisite pain  
of unrequited love."  
Sighing Beverly squeezed his arm. She looked deep into his eyes  
and felt his remembered sorrow.  
"I'm so sorry Jean-Luc. I had no idea I was causing you such  
pain."  
He smiled warmly and shrugged.  
"It's in the past my love, my happiness now is boundless,  
I'm just concerned for Parrum, that's all."  
Her eyes sparkling with unshed tears; Beverly hugged her lover,  
whispering in his ear,  
"Well you'd better let it in or it will start wondering what  
we're doing in here."  
Chuckling to himself, Jean-Luc went to the door and pressed the  
release.  
"Good evening Parrum please come in."  
The tall being smiled warmly and stepped past the Captain, coming  
to a halt in the middle of the room.  
"Beverly! You looklovely."  
The Doctor grinned and raised her arms, allowing the flowing robe  
she wore to exhibit its pattern.  
"Actually it was you who inspired me. I really admire the  
robes you wear so I thought I'd give this a try. The design is  
something I had the computer createit's supposed to reflect  
the Milky Way, the constellation that contains our home world."  
Jean-Luc walked to the low table and retrieved a frosted glass  
of juice for his guest. His eyes roved over the beautiful woman,  
his discerning gaze admiring the way the robe showed off her figure  
when she raised her arms. Parrum grinned and, when it caught the  
Captain's eye, nodded and sighed.  
"I agree Jean-Luc."  
An annoyed look of being caught out flashed across the man's face,  
but he kept control. Instead he muttered,  
"I will never get used to that."  
Laughing, Parrum took its seat on the sofa and admired the Captain  
as he went about pouring wine for himself and Beverly. When they  
were all seated, Jean-Luc raised his glass.  
"Parrum it is a custom of Earth to make what we call a 'toast'  
before we take the first sip. It is a means of adding solemnity  
or humour to a new event. So! Here's to good friends and safe  
travels."  
Following their example, it clinked glasses then they sipped their  
drinks. Parrum smiled and raised its eyebrows.  
"A new drink? What is it?"  
Beverly giggled and leaned forward.  
"Passionfruit and guava. Do you like it? It comes from the  
more tropical areas of Earth."  
The alien's smile slipped and alarm flittered across its face.  
"Passionfruit?"  
Seeing its alarm, Beverly patted its arm.  
"Oh no Parrum! It's only a name; it doesn't mean it elicits  
that kind of response. I think the namers were trying to tell  
the consumer how nice it was."  
Sighing with relief, Parrum took another sip and smiled at its  
friends.  
"So how is the exploring going?"  
The Captain looked up from his glass and pursed his lips.  
"Actually you might be interested in our next stop. We are  
due, in a few days, to enter orbit around a very old planet in  
this sector. The original inhabitants are long gone, but there  
are extensive archaeological sites open for study."  
The tall being flushed dusky violet and grinned broadly.  
"That sounds wonderful. What about safety? Are there any  
animals we need to watch out for?"  
Beverly offered her glass to Jean-Luc for a refill and took up  
the conversation.  
"As a matter of fact there are. It seems the planet is undergoing  
a renaissance. New humanoid life forms are appearing and, although  
extremely primitive, they have demonstrated the beginnings of  
tool usageand weapon making. You will only be able to visit  
those sites remote from the colonies. Contact with these beings  
is prohibited."  
Parrum frowned and turned his attention to the Captain.  
"Because of thePrime Directive?"  
Jean-Luc nodded.  
"Indeed. As you know we cannot allow beings less technologically  
advanced to have any contact with us. To do so would be calamitous,  
extremely destructive. We learned the hard way to mind our own  
business where it involves evolving species."  
Parrum shook its head.  
"I'm not sure I agree totally with your strictures Jean-Luc.  
Although I understand the reason behind itindeed we have  
a similar edict, however we have, on occasion helped lesser species  
when confronted with sickness or something like famine. We could  
not stand idly by and allow whole civilisations to perish when  
we had the expertise to help."  
Jean-Luc and Beverly looked at each other and smiled ruefully.  
Parrum watched as the silent conversation passed between the two  
lovers. Eventually sighing, Jean-Luc enlightened his guest.  
"Beverly and I have very few heated argumentsI'm happy  
to say, but the one topic that's bound to bring us to logger heads  
is when the Prime Directive prevents us from interfering in another  
culture when sickness or some other non-military reason is to  
blame for their trouble. As a physician, her first instinct is  
to render aid, while as a Captain, and a strict adherent of Starfleet  
policy, my jobindeed my sworn duty, is to uphold the Prime  
Directive. Needless to say we have had somedisagreements  
over the years and, I will admit, there have been one or two times  
when I have disobeyed my orders, but I do wholeheartedly believe  
in it. As I said we learned a very hardand bloody lesson  
centuries ago and if anything can be said of Humanswe learn  
from our mistakes."  
Parrum thought about this for a while and shrugged.  
"I will admit we have had some problems and I will also admit  
we, where possible, eliminate our presence from the memories of  
the people we encounter. It's not always possible, but we do try.  
Perhaps you could try that?"  
Beverly sighed and took a sip of her drink.  
"We've found, over the years, that memory wiping can only  
be done on certain species. Maybe we can share technology and  
improve our techniques. In any case, if your people join the Federation,  
you'll have to abide by the Prime Directive whether you like it  
or not."  
The three friend sat in silence for a while digesting the words  
until Beverly broke the quiet.  
"So tell me Parrum, how have you been coping with stress?  
Have you felt the need to indulge?"  
Flushing deep blue, the alien bowed its head.  
"No. The physical changes I showed you that came about as  
a result of myfeelings for you both have altered me so I  
no longer feel the urge to indulge. At least not as a stress reliever.  
I would indulge as an expression of my love, but it's not something  
I have to do. For this reason I have decided to remain in this  
state, even though I find ituncomfortable."  
Jean-Luc cleared his throat and when he spoke his voice was deep  
and tender.  
"Parrum are you sure? We don't want you to feel pain for  
any reason."  
Looking warmly at its friends, the alien spoke with equal sincerity.  
"I will be fine, as long as I can spend time in your company.  
Mr.Data has steered me to literature of a romantic genre and I  
have read about unrequited love. Somehow I feel quiteheroic."  
With a relieved chuckle, the three stood and went to the dining  
table. As they sat, Jean-Luc muttered,  
"You should ask Data how his own romances have gone. His  
subroutines would be worth studying."  
With gentle laughter, they began their meal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Four days later they were in orbit around  
planet 225 Omega. Its designation had been given by the first  
Starship to chart it and Starfleet had decided to wait until more  
study had been done before applying a more suitable name. In all,  
three science ships had visited, the Enterprise being the last  
scheduled for some time.  
Selecting a likely site well away from habitation and with good  
archaeological remnants, Jean-Luc, Beverly, Parrum and a squad  
of eight scientists beamed down to the planet late in the afternoon  
of the thirty-eight hour day.  
They beamed down in three groups and Jean-Luc watched appreciatively  
as the scientists immediately set about organizing themselves  
to their tasks. Although armed, they knew their weapons were of  
limited use as the ionisation of the atmosphere and the presence  
of conducting crystals would deflect the energy discharges. To  
that end, they established a perimeter warning system and made  
sure they stayed within it.  
Parrum eyed Beverly as she studied Jean-Luc, admiring him in his  
civilian clothing and gently licking her lips when he bent to  
pick up some tools. It came quietly to her side and whispered,  
"Me too Doctor. He is a verypleasant sight."  
Blushing deep red, Beverly averted her eyes, then chuckled when  
Parrum asked,  
"Why are you here anyway? I didn't think you had any interest  
in archaeology."  
"I don't, it's just nice to get off the ship once in a whileand  
to let our hair down a bit."  
That caused a look of confusion.  
"Let our hair down? Beverly I have none and Jean-Luc has  
precious little hair to let down. I don't understand"  
Laughing again. Beverly took Parrum's arm and led it over to the  
Captain.  
"Sorry. It's an Earth saying, it means to relaxunwind,  
be yourself, although we can't really because we're not on our  
own, but he will relax a little, won't you Jean-Luc?"  
He had set up a computer terminal and was busy downloading information  
from the Enterprise.  
"Hmm? What did you say?"  
Beverly smiled wistfully and muttered to Parrum,  
"Gone already. He's all yours."  
The alien's gentle laughter made Jean-Luc look up, a perplexed  
expression on his handsome face.  
"What?"  
Waving its long hands, Parrum settled the man.  
"It's nothing Jean-Luc. Where will we start?"  
Consulting the schematic on the screen, Jean-Luc lifted his head  
and pointed off to the east.  
"Over there initially. There are buried ruins with intact  
glyphs evident. Shall we?"  
Nodding and picking up its share of the equipment, the two explorers  
headed off. Beverly watched them go, shaking her head in amusement.  
"Big kidsboth of them."  
The other crewmembers had set up their instruments within a short  
distance of the beam in point so Beverly secured a tricorder and  
a bag and set off for the perimeter. Her mission, a private one,  
was to collect some new plant specimens to add to her already  
impressive collection. Spying a thickening of growth, she pushed  
her way through, her eyes glued to the ground, looking for mosses  
and ground covers, mindful always of the boundaries.  
For over five hours the groups toiled under the hot suns, all  
totally engrossed in what they were doing. Beverly had returned  
to the centre twice for new bags, only to disappear once again  
into the undergrowth. A shadow crossed Jean-Luc's field of vision  
and he looked up at the sky, frowning.  
"Parrum check the weather station. Those clouds look threatening."  
It took only a moment to verify the Captain's suspicions.  
"You are right Jean-Luc, it will soon begin to rainheavily.  
There is a storm brewing."  
Straightening his back and wincing at the tight muscles, Jean-Luc  
looked around him. They had amassed an imposing pile of artefacts  
and unearthed a significant portion of the ruin they were working  
on. With one final scowl at the sky, Jean-Luc tapped his communicator.  
"Picard to away team. The weather is about to turn inclement.  
We will return to the ship, please make ready to leave."  
He received confirmation from the scientists, but not Beverly.  
Frowning, he tried again.  
"Picard to Crusher."  
He was greeted with silence.  
"Captain Picard to Doctor Crusher. Respond please."  
Nothing. With an annoyed sigh, Jean-Luc slapped his communicator  
again.  
"Enterprise this is Picard. Can you locate Doctor Crusher?"  
There was a momentary silence before they replied.  
"Riker here Captain. Yes we've got her, two hundred and fifty-seven  
metres north west of your position. We can't read bio signs, just  
her combadge signal."  
"Thank you Number one. I will put my communicator on some  
artefacts I want beamed aboard. Once we've catalogued them they  
can be returned to their original sites."  
"Aye Sir."  
Jean-Luc watched as the pile of items shimmered into nothingness.  
He then turned his attention to his recalcitrant lover.  
"I'll go and see what's keeping her Parrum. Would you like  
to beam up with the others?"  
Parrum frowned and squinted into the failing light.  
"Could I stay with you Jean-Luc? I would like to know Beverly  
is safe."  
The Captain nodded and, picking up a tricorder, set off after  
the Doctor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly was crouched behind a dense bush watching  
a small furry four-legged animal feeding on a clump of plant life  
she'd not seen before. She eased from her hiding place and was  
about to creep closer when the hail from her Captain issued from  
her communicator. The animal flinched and snapped its head up,  
but didn't flee. Beverly quickly snatched the badge off and disabled  
the unit before re-attaching it to her blouse. With stealthy movements,  
she inched forward and glared when she came up against the perimeter  
boundary. The animal was approximately twenty metres outside the  
boundary and the plant it ate intrigued Beverly. It seemed to  
regenerate immediately, the grazing leaving it unaffected. She  
had to get a sample. Using her tricorder, she made a hole in the  
perimeter and slid through on her stomach. If possible she wanted  
the animal too, she wanted to see if the eaten portions regenerated  
in the stomach. When she was close, she unholstered her phaser  
and, adjusting the setting to light stun, took aim.  
She had to stifle a cry of shock when a spear suddenly pierced  
the animal, pinning it to the ground. With a loud grunt a hominid  
appeared and proceeded to dispatch the animal with a heavy blow  
to the skull.  
Beverly froze, hoping the creature wouldn't see her. She was about  
to breathe a sigh of relief as the being picked up the animal  
when her tricorder beeped. He stilled and cocked his head. Suddenly  
whipping around, he spotted Beverly and let out a startled growl.  
The Doctor scrambled to her feet and dashed behind a cluster of  
crystals, furiously resetting her phaser. The being ran to her  
shelter and rounded it, his spear raised. Beverly pointed her  
weapon and fired but, being too close to the crystal, the charge  
was absorbed by the formation. Taking aim the creature growled  
then yelped as a charge abruptly blew the spear from his hand.  
He looked about in confusion but when Beverly tried to run, he  
lunged and grabbed her hair then brought up his hand with the  
club and struck her across the head. Beverly fell unconscious  
just as Jean-Luc and Parrum burst through the bushes. Jean-Luc  
fired another shot but the crystal dissipated the charge. He yelled  
and charged the creature, hitting him with his shoulder in his  
midriff. With a loud grunt, they both fell to the ground. Jean-Luc  
managed to call to Parrum,  
"See to Beverly!" just as the rain began to fall heavily.  
Parrum ran to the seemingly lifeless body and gently rolled her  
over. Blood smeared her face and he found a terrible wound on  
her scalp. It concentrated and found Beverly in her mind.  
"Help me Beverly! You have a bad head woundwhat do  
I do?"  
"I need to get to the ship. Where is Jean-Luc?"  
"He is fighting the being who hurt you."  
"Help him Parrum! Use your ability to help him!"  
Cradling Beverly's head in its hands, Parrum looked up and concentrated  
on the creature. He had Jean-Luc in a headlock and was beating  
his face with his fist. Parrum could sense Jean-Luc's failing  
strength. Suddenly he released the Captain and grabbed his head  
with his hands. He staggered then fell to his knees, issuing a  
low howl. Coughing and rubbing his throat, Jean-Luc lurched over  
to Parrum and tapped its communicator.  
"Enterprise three to beam directly to Sickbay."  
As they shimmered away, Jean-Luc saw the creature roll onto its  
side and let go of his head. His next sight was the bright confines  
of the medical facility. Quickly the staff put Beverly on a biobed  
sealing the gash and repairing the underlying fracture. Once she  
was stable and comfortable, Doctor Selar turned her attention  
to the Captain.  
"I will treat you now Sir."  
"What? Why?"  
Deploying her tricorder, Selar's voice was unemotional.  
"Captain you have bruising around the throat, several contusions  
to your face and lacerations to your brow, lip and cheek, all  
of which are bleeding."  
"Oh. Very well, just make it quick will you?"  
The treatment took only moments, leaving a very agitated Captain  
and a worried alien at Beverly's bed. Selar knew he wouldn't leave  
until he was sure she was all right. To that end she said,  
"I will give Doctor Crusher a small stimulant. You may speak  
with her for a few moments then I must ask you to let her rest.  
She can return to her quarters in four hours, provided she is  
well enough."  
The Captain nodded curtly and watched as the medication was delivered.  
Beverly sighed and her eyes opened sluggishly.  
"What?"  
Jean-Luc put one hand near her head and gently pushed back her  
hair with the other.  
"Hush Doctor. You were injured on the planet but you're aboard  
the Enterprise nowsafe and well."  
Smiling, Beverly stretched then suddenly stilled.  
"Jean-Luc! You were fightingand I asked Parrumare  
you all right?"  
"I'm fine, you just rest nowwe'll talk later."  
"But"  
With a warning note to his deep voice, Jean-Luc admonished,  
"Beverly"  
She quietened then slipped back to sleep. The Captain looked around  
surreptitiously and, seeing they were unobserved, bent down and  
kissed her tenderly. Straightening he looked Parrum in the eye.  
"We need to have a talk."  
The tall being nodded and they left Sickbay.  


 

 

They walked in silence through the ship, both  
beings preoccupied with what had happened. Once in Jean-Luc's  
quarters, the Captain turned to his guest.  
"I would like to change my clothes. If you like you can replicate  
yourself a new robe and change out here."  
Parrum bowed slightly and smiled.  
"Thank you that would be fine."  
Several minutes later the two beings sat on the chairs facing  
each other. Jean-Luc sighed and ran his hand over his head.  
"You used yourability."  
Parrum nodded, keeping silent.  
"Why."  
It began to rise, feeling agitated, then calmed and sat.  
"Beverly asked me to, but in truth I would have done it anyway.  
I sensed your loss of strength and I knew I needed to put an end  
to the situation as soon as possible."  
Frowning, Jean-Luc grimaced.  
"You realise of course, that we have compromised the Prime  
Directive?"  
Shaking its head, the tall alien refuted his claim.  
"Not so Captain."  
Eyebrows raised Jean-Luc tilted his head.  
"Oh? How so?"  
"When I entered that creature's mind I not only forced it  
to release you, but I erased the memory of the encounter. If it  
went according to my intentions, the creature will have no memory  
of Beverly or us."  
Sitting up, Jean-Luc crossed his legs.  
"Can you be certain?"  
Parrum smiled and nodded.  
"Oh yes, definitely. We can tell when we enter a mind what  
we are capable of doing. I knew immediately."  
The Captain stood and strode to the replicator, using the pause  
to order his thoughts. He returned with a cup of Earl Grey for  
himself and a glass of orange juice for his guest.  
"So it would seem I'm in your debt again Parrum?"  
With a gentle chuckle, the alien rose and sat itself beside the  
Captain. Taking his hand, it looked deeply into his eyes.  
"Not at all Jean-Luc. I would protect both of you with my  
life in any event. Think nothing of it."  
Jean-Luc stared at the hand holding his and sighed.  
"ParrumI'm sorry I don'tshare your feelings for  
me. I know what unrequited love feels like and it distresses me  
to know you are experiencing it. If I couldI would ease  
that pain, you know that don't you?"  
Parrum smiled sadly and lowered its head until it rested on the  
Captain's shoulder.  
"I know Jean-Luc and I thank you for your compassion."  
Lifting its head, it gently snorted.  
"One thing this whole business has shown meI know how  
jealousy feels. It too is a very potent emotion."  
Jean-Luc sighed and shook his head.  
"Of all the emotions you could learn from us it has to be  
unrequited love, jealousy and envy. God Parrum there's so much  
more"  
The alien gently squeezed his hand and leaned forward, stopping  
mere centimetres from touching Jean-Luc's face.  
"Would you allow me the intimacy...?"  
Swallowing and closing his eyes, Jean-Luc nodded and gasped gently  
as their heads touched. Warmth spread through his body but instead  
of sexual arousal, he felt a flood of joy and contentment fill  
his mind. He smiled and sighed, understanding the gift he was  
being given. Parrum sensed his comprehension and broke the connection.  
Looking deeply into his eyes, it whispered,  
"That is how I feel whenever I am with either of you. It  
is worth the anguish, believe me."  
The alien stood and stretched.  
"I will leave you now, no doubt you have many things to do.  
Will you go and see Beverly later?"  
At the mention of the Doctor's name, Jean-Luc scowled.  
"Yes. We have some things to discuss."  
Parrum chuckled and shook its head.  
"Don't be too hard on her Jean-Luc. Her curiosity is one  
of her more endearing qualities."  
Snorting, Jean-Luc said dryly,  
"One that may get her killed one of these days."  
His guest left and the Captain took the time to finish his tea  
before going to the archaeology department. Parrum was right he  
had much to do.

 

 

 

 

 

Several hours later Jean-Luc was escorting a  
very tired Doctor to his quarters. Beverly had protested, wanting  
to go to her own cabin, but Jean-Luc had insisted, hence their  
arrival at his door. Upon entering, he ushered her to his bedroom  
and she smiled, seeing the bed turned down and a tray with a hot  
cup of chamomile tea sitting on a chair beside the bed. He picked  
up her nightie and gestured to the bathroom.  
"You go and change."  
She took only moments, soon reappearing and sliding gratefully  
into his bed. She let out a surprised chuckle when he reclined  
beside her and cradled her in his arms.  
"Are you sure you're all right? No residual pain?"  
Snuggling into his neck, Beverly gently shook her head.  
"Nup. Believe me Selar wouldn't have let me go if she had  
any doubt whatsoever. That woman is thorough!"  
"Good. Would you like your tea now?"  
Sighing the Doctor snuggled further into his embrace.  
"Uh uh, I just want to stay like thispossibly forever."  
His deep chuckle warmed her and she nuzzled the skin of his adam's  
apple. Feeling the desire rising Jean-Luc lifted his head and  
cleared his throat. When that failed to stop her he used his hand  
to lift her head.  
"Beverly we need to talk."  
Seeing the seriousness of his gaze, the Doctor sat up and pushed  
her hair back.  
"OK."  
Jean-Luc sat up and frowned, easily sensing Beverly's nervousness.  
Leaning to one side he retrieved the cup of tea and waited until  
she'd taken a tentative sip.  
"You disobeyed my direct orders concerning staying within  
the boundaries of the established perimeter. AND you broke the  
Prime Directive. AND you refused to answer my hail."  
With her head lowered, the Doctor sighed.  
"I know. I'm so sorry."  
"Care to tell me why?"  
Taking another sip of her tea, Beverly frowned.  
"I got carried awayas usual. I was collecting plant  
specimens when I saw a small animal grazing on a low growing plant  
I'd not seen before. Not only was it newit was unique! It  
regenerated as it was grazed. I intended to collect both the plant  
and the animalI wanted to see if the plant renewed itself  
within the animal. Your hail startled the creature so I disconnected  
the feed, then I used my tricorder to make a hole in the perimeter.  
It was only twenty metres Jean-Luc."  
Scowling and shaking his head, the Captain huffed.  
"Still you had orders! Jesus Beverly"  
Holding up her free hand the Doctor closed her eyes briefly.  
"Oh God I know! I just couldn't help myself."  
Calming himself, the Captain asked,  
"What about the hominid? Did you know he was there?"  
Shaking her head, Beverly carefully placed the cup and saucer  
on her thigh.  
"No. In fact the tricorder only registered it when it was  
really close. How do you know it was a he?"  
With an incredulous look, Jean-Luc shook his head.  
"Because my dear Doctor I got a good look at his genitals  
when he had me in a headlock whilst he was pummelling my face.  
Believe mehe was most definitely male."  
Blushing slightly, Beverly grinned and shrugged.  
"Oh. Were you badly injured?"  
"Nothing ten minutes with a tissue regenerator wouldn't fix.  
Beverly how did you communicate with Parrum when you were unconscious?  
It told me you asked it to help me."  
Beverly nodded and rubbed the tip of her nose, something that  
enchanted the watching man.  
"I'm not really sure. I wasn't aware of anything until I  
heard its voice. It asked me how to help, explaining that I'd  
received a bad head wound. I told it I needed to get to the ship,  
then I asked about you. It said you were fighting the hominid  
and I asked it to help you. What are the repercussions? Is the  
Prime Directive irretrievably shattered?"  
Taking the crockery and placing it on the chair, Jean-Luc shook  
his head.  
"No. Fortunately not only was Parrum able to make the being  
release me, it also erased his memory of all the events. He won't  
remember you or any of us. Provided we replace all we've taken  
for study in precisely the same places we got them from, there  
should be no trouble."  
Beverly breathed a large sigh of relief and lay back down.  
" I am sorry Jean-Luc. So am I forgiven?"  
Scowling down at his lover, Jean-Luc felt his irritation soften.  
"Promise me you won't do anything like that again? That you'll  
at least contact me to see if what you want to do is feasible?"  
With a saucy grin, Beverly reached up and pulled Jean-Luc down  
until his face hovered just above hers.  
"On one condition."  
Breathlessly he whispered,  
"And what's that?"  
"You make love to me. Gentlysoftlysweetly, as  
only you can."  
He looked lovingly into her eyes and kissed her.  
"Are you sure? You're just out of Sickbay"  
"How better to celebrate life?"  
Turning his head slightly, Jean-Luc addressed the computer.  
"Picard to Riker."  
"Riker here Captain."  
"I'll be spending the remainder of my shift in my quarters  
Number One. Please see to it I'm not disturbed."  
"Aye Sir."  
He turned his face to his lover and kissed her passionately, the  
rest of the afternoon passing in blissful ecstasy.

 

 

 

 

 

On the Bridge Deanna smiled and crossed her legs.  
Seeing the satisfied smirk, Will leaned over and whispered,  
"They're at it again aren't they?"  
Deanna's grin widened and she nodded.  
"Uh huh."  
Will sat up straight and snorted.  
"I didn't know the old dog had it in him. Must be all that  
tea."  
He felt the Betazoid death glare and refrained from looking at  
her. His chuckle however dissolved her angst.

 

 

 

Three decks below the Captain's quarters  
Parrum sat, its body taut with sweaty tension. As the intense  
erotic emotions escalated in the couple making love above it,  
feelings of jealousy, envy and frustration welled up, eventually  
making the alien groan and sink to its knees on the floor. With  
fingers steepled at face level, it began the mantra, rocking back  
and forth, but it didn't help. Rising quickly to its feet, it  
ran to the bedroom and threw itself onto the bed, clutching its  
head in its hands.  
"Oh Godshelp me!"  
For the first time since it was very young, tears ran down its  
face.

 

 

Over the next three days the Enterprise continued  
her study of the planet, but due to the ongoing difficulties in  
reading the bio signs of the resident population, it was decided  
only quick trips would be made planet side. Artefacts and specimens  
were collected, catalogued, recorded and returned. Jean-Luc was  
standing on the Bridge brooding over the view of the planet when  
Will reported their readiness to depart.  
"None too soon Number One. Have you sent the recommendation  
to quarantine the planet?"  
"Yes Captain. I suspect Starfleet will agree with you, at  
least until we can accurately read the population from orbit.  
So captain where to next?"  
Jean-Luc turned, his hands clasped behind his back and strolled  
to the Command chair. He took a moment to study the seat then  
sat and crossed his legs elegantly.  
"Helm set a course for the Australis Nebula. Warp five."  
"Aye Sir. Course set."  
"Engage."  
As the great ship turned and made the effortless jump to warp,  
Jean-Luc brushed a speck from his trousers as his exec smiled.  
"The Australis Nebula Captain? We haven't been there for  
a while. What takes us there now?"  
Folding his hands in his lap, Jean-Luc pursed his lips.  
"Starfleet wants a reading on the concentration of metrion  
gasses in the nebula. It seems since our little contretemps in  
the Briar Patch, the propulsion scientists want to develop a method  
by which ships can maintain warp within the nebula. If the metrion  
saturation is at an optimum in the Australis, they'll make it  
their model for testing."  
Will stretched his long legs and grinned.  
"So a bit of down time then? What say we do a few drills?  
Liven up the lower decks Captain."  
Jean-Luc smiled and tilted his head.  
"You are a evil man William Riker. However you have my permission  
to badger the youngsters, just keep me informed. And Will? I really  
don't want to lie 'dead' on the Bridge again. Make it so I can  
absent myself to the Ready Roomall right?"  
Drawing his hand over his dark beard to hide his laughter, the  
big man nodded.  
"As you wish Captain."  
The two men sat in comfortable silence until Will decided to dig  
a little. Leaning closer to his Commander he said slyly,  
"So you and Beverly have been having some time off together?  
Are you enjoying yourselves?"  
Keeping his head lowered and his eyes fixed on his hands the Captain  
remained very still. When he hadn't responded after a few minutes  
Will straightened and softly cleared his throat.  
"Sorry CaptainI'll mind my own business in future."  
Jean-Luc's reply was so soft Will had to strain to hear him.  
"See that you do Commander. I do not take kindly to teasing."  
In an equally soft voice Will answered,  
"Aye Sir."  
The First Officer made a show of concentrating on his duties while  
his mind wandered.  
"OK so the Captain's out. Maybe Beverly will be more forthcoming."  
He made a mental note to get the good Doctor aside so he could  
go trawling for information about their blossoming romance. His  
chance came the next afternoon.

 

 

 

 

Will sat on the bio bed, his face a study in  
boredom. He had been seen by a nurse and was waiting for a doctor.  
The fact he'd asked for Beverly should have set off her alarm,  
but she was so engrossed in her work she thought nothing of it.  
Breezing into the treatment room, she chuckled at seeing Will  
sitting on the bed.  
"OK fess upwhat have you done?"  
Proffering his right hand, Beverly could clearly see the misaligned  
thumb.  
"Oh nice! Don't tell meAmbo Jitsu?"  
With the good grace to appear embarrassed, Will shrugged.  
"Uh huh. My opponent caught me off guard and this"he  
waggled his injured hand  
"Is the result."  
Beverly scanned the hand with a tricorder and frowned over the  
readings.  
"Wow you've really done it Will. There's torn ligaments and  
nerve damage. It's not like you to let your guard down."  
The First Officer grinned slyly and leaned forward.  
"Some would say that about youalthough you seem to  
be verysmug lately."  
Keeping her eyes glued to her instrument, Beverly's eyes squinted.  
"Oh? I hadn't noticed."  
She put down the tricorder and picked up a tissue regenerator.  
With measured strokes she repaired the deep tissue injuries in  
silence, waiting for the next jibe. It wasn't long in coming.  
"Come now Doctor. Everyone has commentedyou're glowing  
Beverlyin fact you have that special look of a woman who's  
been verysatisfied."  
Beverly reddened and discarded the regenerator for a nerve blocker.  
Applying it to the base of the dislocated thumb, she anaesthetised  
the area then expertly re-aligned the joint. Will breathed a sigh  
of relief and experimentally waved the digit.  
"There you go Commander, all fixed."  
Will took Beverly's hands in his and said softly,  
"Come on Beverly tell me."  
Raising her head she looked him in the eye, her frown slowly giving  
way to a smile.  
"He's wonderful Willwe're so deeply in love."  
The man smiled tenderly and nodded.  
"You're happy? Completely content?"  
Nodding, Beverly absently wiped at the tears in her eyes.  
"Oh yes!"  
Wrapping his arms around his friend in a bear-like hug, Will's  
heart swelled with happiness.  
"Well it's about time! God you two have been dancing around  
each other for so longit's been excruciating to watch."  
Beverly stepped out of his embrace and slapped his broad shoulder.  
"You think it's been any easier for us? My God the sexual  
tension between us would've been enough to re-ignite a dead star!"  
The sly look returned to her friend's face.  
"So you'resatisfied?"  
Crossing her arms over her chest, Beverly glared defiantly.  
"As a matter of fact yes. Any moresatisfiedand  
I'd need intravenous vitamins to keep up with him."  
His eyes wide, Will shook his head.  
"I mentioned it to Deannait must be all that tea he  
drinks. Still, I didn't think he had it in him. Just goes to show  
not all the surprises are in space, are they?"  
Snorting with a mixture of outrage and amusement, Beverly couldn't  
resist one last dig.  
"He'd put most men half his age to shame Will Rikeryou  
included. And, if you recall, I should know."  
With that she shooed him off the bed and ushered him towards the  
door. The exasperated man tried to get a word in but Beverly wouldn't  
have it.  
"Now that thumb will be sore for a few days and you should  
come in tomorrow for a deep regen treatment. OK? Off you go then."  
Will ended up in the corridor and stared open mouthed as the Sickbay  
doors closed in his face. Embarrassed and his pride dented, he  
spun on his heel and marched off, his mind roiling.  
"He's better than me? Bloody hell I'd better start drinking  
Earl Grey."

 

 

 

 

Five weeks later the Enterprise entered the  
Australis Nebula and began the first of many sweeps to measure  
the metrion gasses. It was mundane work and the crew worked to  
make their tasks interesting. Since the series of drills, the  
efficiency had increased but it was hard to maintain whilst engaged  
in such boring work. To that end, Deanna and her support staff  
had developed a system of complex games for the crew. Based on  
mental agility, they kept everyone amused and sharp. One afternoon  
the quiet of the Bridge was shattered when the Ensign at the helm  
suddenly shouted,  
"Yes! It's the cupboardit's in the bloody cupboard!"  
There followed an ominous silence. The hapless Ensign realised  
with dismay what she'd done and turned slowly to face her Captain.  
She swallowed and tried to keep from trembling when she saw the  
stony look on his face.  
"I'm sorry Captain."  
He sat in silence his dark hazel eyes glittering dangerously and  
boring into hers. Finally he broke the silence. In a deceptively  
soft voice he asked,  
"What was that about Ensign? Why did you suddenly blurt out  
gibberish on my Bridge?"  
Rising from her seat, the Ensign came to attention.  
"Sir! I'm sorry Sir I let my mind wander. I was working on  
a puzzle Counsellor Troi set us. You see there are these"  
Holding up his hand, Jean-Luc silenced the woman.  
"Enough. Why did you allow your mind to wander whilst on  
duty? Isn't helm control important enough for you?"  
By now shaking visibly the Ensign shook her head, then nodded.  
"No Captain! I mean yes Sir! That is II"  
One look at her Commanding Officer stifled her words. She stood  
quaking and sweating until the Captain shook his head in disgust.  
"You will turn around, sit down and resume your dutiesand  
if I hear any more outbursts from you" He then looked  
around the Bridge"Or anyone elsethere'll be hell  
to pay! Concentrate! I know you're bored but being in space is  
not a game. Anything can happen at any time and frequently does.  
You would be well served to remember that."  
There was a quiet chorus of "Yes Sir." From around  
the Bridge. Jean-Luc scowled at his monitors before barking,  
"Picard to Counsellor Troi!"  
"Troi here Captain."  
"I would like to see you in the Ready Room Counsellornow."  
"Yes Captain, I'll be right up. Troi out."  
Jean-Luc stood and strode into his office, replicating a calming  
cup of tea and sitting at his desk. He didn't have long to wait  
before the chime sounded.  
"Come!"  
Deanna entered frowning having easily sensed his irritation. She  
stood before the desk at attention.  
"You wanted to see me Captain?"  
"Yes I did. One of my Bridge crew just uttered some senseless  
nonsense out loud and completely disrupted the watch. It seems  
she was pondering a puzzle you set her and she just found the  
answer."  
Deanna's face cleared and she smiled.  
"Oh that would be Ensign Garnsworthy. I"  
"Counsellor! She let her mind wander from her duty and as  
she was stationed at helm control. I consider it a serious breech."  
The Counsellor sighed and gripped the back of the chair.  
"Captain Picard these last few weeks have been hard for the  
crew. First there was Will's interminable drills at all hours  
and then, when the crew has reached a high degree of efficiency,  
we find ourselves measuring gas in the Australis Nebula. Not very  
inspiring work, wouldn't you agree?"  
Jean-Luc sighed and let some of the tension leave his body. Gesturing  
for his guest to sit, he sipped his tea and thought.  
"What was she trying to figure out?"  
Deanna chuckled and turned his terminal to face her.  
"May I Sir?"  
He nodded and she pressed a few buttons, bringing up some information.  
"Are you familiar with Earth's twentieth century crime novelists?"  
The Captain smiled and shrugged.  
"Of course. As you know Dixon Hill is a favourite of mine."  
"Yes Sir, but not very many people read them any more. The  
task I set Ensign Garnsworthy and her friends was to solve this."  
She turned the monitor back to the Captain and what he read made  
him smile.  
"Agatha Christie?"  
"Yes Captain. I wanted them to discover where the body was  
hidden based solely on the information I gave them. Of course  
they were forbidden to read the novel, they had only what I told  
them to go on. What did she say?"  
He thought a moment before grinning.  
"She said it was in the cupboard. Was she right?"  
Nodding and grinning widely, Deanna's eyes twinkled.  
"Yes Captain, she was correct. That's three mysteries she's  
solved this past week. She really is quite good."  
"Hmm. Well perhaps she will confine herself to the job at  
hand in future and leave the detective work to me."  
"Yes Captain I'm sure"  
The Counsellor's words were cut off by the claxon.  
"Red alert! Shields up! Captain to the Bridge!"  
The two officers strode out onto the Bridge, their eyes trained  
on the viewscreen. There sat in the murky gasses an alien ship.  
"Report Commander."  
"It just appeared Captain. Unknown configuration and not  
answering our hails."  
"And the red alert?"  
"Sir sensors showed they had armed their weapons and raised  
shields. I thought it prudent we did likewise."  
Jean-Luc took his seat and studied his readouts. Lifting his head  
he ordered,  
Tactical full scan and repeat the hails, all frequencies, all  
languages."  
"Aye Captain."  
Tense minutes followed as the two ships stood bow to bow, separated  
by one hundred kilometres of space. Suddenly the Lieutenant at  
Tactical reported.  
"Sir! We are being hailed."  
Jean-Luc stood, straightened his uniform and faced front. His  
voice filled with quiet authority he said,  
"On screen."  
The screen flickered and rolled then cleared to reveal an alien  
of monstrous proportions. It filled the screen, its dark knobbled  
skin undulating and weeping a green substance. In silence it watched  
Jean-Luc who had to make an effort not to grimace at what he saw.  
It abruptly turned and sat, its image growing smaller on the screen.  
Jean-Luc cast a surreptitious glance at Will before addressing  
the creature.  
"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise.  
To whom am I speaking?"  
The being never took its red eyes off the Captain for a second.  
It lazily spread some of the green excrescence and rubbed it on  
its teeth. Jean-Luc was about to question it further when he felt  
a tickle in his mind. At first irritating, it quickly grew until  
it started to become painful. He lifted a hand to his head and  
winced. Turning to Deanna he gasped,  
"There's something in my mind! It'sit'shelp me!"  
He fell to his knees and cried out, both of his hands now gripping  
his head. Deanna called out,  
"Medical emergency on the Bridge! The Captain is injured!"  
Will stepped forward and shouted at the alien,  
"Stop! Stop what you're doing!"  
He was about to say more when he suddenly groaned and fell next  
to the Captain holding his head and writhing on the deck. Data  
spun and raised his usually calm voice.  
"Helm full reverse. Put us one thousand kilometres from that  
vessel."  
"Aye Sir."  
The Enterprise backed off at three quarters impulse. Thankfully  
the alien ship stayed put. Beverly and a team of three techs arrived  
to find both Jean-Luc and Will unconscious. Unable to revive them,  
she had them transported to Sickbay. Parrum was waiting when they  
materialised.  
"Beverly I sensed what happened. Are they all right?"  
"I don't know! Neither of them is responding to any stimuli."  
Both officers were put on diagnostic beds and connected to neural  
scanners. Parrum watched silently as Beverly's frustration grew.  
"Dammit! Why can't I wake them? What the hell has happened?"  
The tall alien stepped closer and took the Doctor's arm.  
"May I try Beverly?"  
She looked deeply into its violet eyes and saw only genuine distress.  
Nodding she watched as Parrum approached Jean-Luc and gently took  
his head in its hands.  
"Jean-Luc can you hear me?"  
There was no reply so Parrum deepened its concentration.  
"Jean-Luc it's Parrum. I want to help youcan you hear  
me?"  
As if from far away the being heard the response.  
"Yes Parrum I hear you."  
"Where are you Jean-Luc?"  
"I amI am in a boxI can't get out. Can you find  
me?"  
"Stay calm Jean-Luc, I will find you."  
Parrum centred itself and entered a state of mind seldom used  
by its people. With awesome mental power, it pushed through Jean-Luc's  
mind searching and eventually finding the box that contained the  
Captain.  
"I have found you Jean-Luc. Can you get out?"  
"No I don't think so. Every time I try there's terrible pain  
in my head."  
"All right I will open the box but it may hurt Jean-Lucyou  
will have to be brave."  
His reply was tentative.  
"All right."  
Exerting phenomenal control, Parrum started to crush the box with  
its mind. Jean-Luc's scream made the being hesitate, but only  
momentarily. Re-gathering its concentration, it exerted inexorable  
pressure and ignored the gut wrenching screams of the trapped  
man. Suddenly the box collapsed and Jean-Luc tumbled out sobbing  
and clawing at his head. On the bed the Captain writhed, his hands  
going to his head.  
Beverly quickly administered an analgesic and a muscle relaxant.  
Jean-Luc quietened, his body falling loose on the bed, blood streaming  
from his nose.  
Parrum severed the connection and sat heavily on the floor, sweating  
and panting. It watched as Beverly stemmed the flow of blood and  
sighed wistfully as she stroked the man's head tenderly. A nurse  
helped Parrum to its feet and it stood next to the Doctor.  
"How is he?"  
"His readings are returning to normalthere seems to  
be no residual damage. What did you do? Your neural output was  
off the scale."  
Parrum brushed its fingers over Jean-Luc's face and sighed.  
"I entered a mental state that allowed me to destroy therestrictions  
that had been put in his mind. In effect, Jean-Luc felt he'd been  
placed in a box he couldn't get out of; to even try caused indescribable  
pain. I am sorry, but I had to risk that pain to release him.  
I did warn him."  
Beverly looked over at the adjoining bed.  
"And Will? Will it be the same for him?"  
Its face saddened, Parrum sighed.  
"I'm afraid so. Shall I do it now?"  
Beverly gripped its arm and looked into its eyes.  
"Parrum I know what it took out of youare you sure  
you can do this? Maybe you should rest first?"  
It shook its head and went to stand at Will's head.  
"No Beverly. He will suffer if I leave him in there."  
Tem minutes later Parrum was once again on the deck, only this  
time it curled up on its side and resisted attempts to help it  
to its feet. Once Beverly had stabilised Will, she knelt at Parrum's  
side and used a hypospray to deliver a sedative. As the being  
relaxed, it was picked up and placed on a bed.  
"Rest now Parrum, your work is done. Thanks to you we have  
our friends back."

 

 

 

 

 

Three hours later a groggy Captain was arguing  
with the Doctor.  
"Beverly just give me a stimulant!"  
The Doctor glared and scanned him again.  
"You came out of that state by yourselfwith the sedative  
I gave you, you should still be asleep. I don't understand how  
you"  
He gripped her hands and looked blearily into her eyes.  
"Doctor! I must return to the Bridge. Those aliens have attacked  
us without provocation and I want to know why. Please give me  
a stimulant."  
Slamming her tricorder down on the table, she picked up a hypospray  
and checked it before tugging his collar down. The telltale hiss  
of the instrument made the Captain close his eyes as he waited  
for the effect of the drug. Suddenly taking a large breath, he  
opened his now clear eyes and smiled softly at his lover. In a  
gentle voice he said,  
"Thank you. When Will wakes please give him a stimulant and  
send him to the Bridge."  
He swivelled off the bed and stood a moment, shaking his head  
and tugging down his tunic. As his eyes fell on Parrum, the memory  
of what it had done flooded his mind. He turned to Beverly.  
"Is it all right?"  
The Doctor, still angry with him, nodded curtly.  
"Yes. It was so weakened by the retrievals, I sedated it  
and will insist it stays until it is fully recovered."  
Nodding once, Jean-Luc strode to the door. Over his shoulder he  
called,  
"Be advised Doctorwe may need its help."  
Her expletives were ignored.

 

 

 

 

Arriving on the Bridge, Jean-Luc strode to the  
Command chair and sat, studying the readouts on his monitors.  
Without raising his head he barked,  
"Report Mr.Data."  
"We are, at present, one thousand kilometres from the alien  
ship. I can report there have been no further attacks on any of  
the crew. Scans show that we have a distinct tactical advantage  
and"  
Jean-Luc's head snapped up.  
"What? Explain."  
"Sir we have better shields and vastly superior weapons.  
In a confrontation we would wineasily."  
There was silence as the Captain digested the information. At  
length he asked,  
"Did they scan us?"  
"Yes Captain."  
"So they would know of the disparity between our vessels."  
Data shrugged.  
"Presumably Captain."  
Jean-Luc turned and regarded his Second Officer, his brow furrowed.  
"Then why..?"  
"Perhaps it was a pre-emptive strike?"  
The Captain raised his eyebrows in enquiry. Understanding the  
question, Data supplied,  
"Knowing they wereoutgunnedthey employed other  
measures to gain the upper hand."  
"Hmm. I suppose I can see that, but why? We showed no aggression,  
our posture was one of caution."  
"We did raise our shields and arm our weapons."  
Nodding, the Captain rubbed his fingers over his lower lip.  
"Yes but only in response to the same action from them. Are  
they still there?"  
"Aye Sir. They have not moved from their position."  
Jean-Luc looked at the viewscreen.  
"Can we see them through the gasses?"  
"If you will wait a moment Captain?"  
Data's fingers flew over his console and an image on the viewscreen  
began to form. Although hazy and indistinct, it was undoubtedly  
the alien ship. Jean-Luc addressed his Tactical officer.  
"Hail them."  
"No response Sir."  
"Hail them again and keep trying until they respond."  
"Aye Sir."  
"Picard to Crusher."  
"Crusher here."  
The Captain lowered his head and frowned. He knew Beverly was  
not going to like his next question.  
"Doctor how is Parrum?"  
"It is still asleep."  
"Wake it Doctor, it is needed on the Bridge."  
"Captain! May I remind you"  
Sighing, Jean-Luc scowled.  
"Not now Doctor, the ship and everyone on her are at risk.  
I need Parrum up here now."  
Her reply was coldly angry.  
"Very well Captain. Crusher out."  
The ten minutes that passed while they waited was tense. When  
the turbolift doors opened, Jean-Luc was delighted to see Will  
exiting along with the tall V'Larnnan.  
"Will! Parrum! How are you both?"  
The two beings settled into their seats and grinned at the Captain.  
Will spoke first.  
"Apart from the headache from helljust a little tired.  
How about you Sir?"  
Jean-Luc's face held a ghost of a smile.  
"Same. And you Parrum?"  
The tall alien smiled and bowed its head.  
"Just tired Captain. How may I be of service?"  
Jean-Luc's eyes travelled to the viewscreen where he pointed.  
"It would appear we have the measure, tactically speaking,  
of that ship. It may be that the alien instigated the mental assault  
as a means of gaining the upper hand."  
Will stroked his beard.  
"So you're saying we would win any fight so they tried to  
attack us in another way?"  
"Exactly. Parrum can you sense them at this distance?"  
Parrum frowned and sighed.  
"Yes Captain I can. Their presence in my mind is unpleasant.  
They are veryraw."  
Rubbing his thumb and forefinger together, Jean-Luc sat in deep  
thought.  
"Counsellor Troi to the Bridge."  
"On my way Captain."  
They waited in silence until she arrived. As soon as she was settled,  
Jean-Luc asked,  
"Counsellor can you sense the aliens?"  
She sighed and shook her head.  
"No Captain. When you turned to me for help when you were  
assaulted I had no idea what was happening or how to help you.  
I'm sorry Sir."  
He smiled at her and shook his head. About to say more, Parrum  
interrupted him.  
"I sensed them Captain, it is how I knew you and Will had  
been injured."  
"If we approached them again, do you think you can protect  
us from further assault?"  
Parrum thought for a moment then nodded.  
"Yes I think soand CaptainI am capable of doing  
to that alien what it did to you."  
With surprised alarm on his face, Jean-Luc's voice was soft.  
"I can only hope that won't be necessary. Tactical send this.  
We are returning to your position. Do not take any provocative  
action or we will retaliate. Send in all languages."  
"Aye Sir."  
"Helm set course and engage at one quarter impulse."  
"Aye Sir."  
They sat in tense silence as the great ship slowly advanced on  
her adversary.

 

 

 

 

 

Once again halted one hundred kilometres from  
the alien vessel, Jean-Luc stared at the ship with a frown creasing  
his brow.  
"Any response to our hails Data?"  
The android sighed, shook his head and was about to reply, when  
he suddenly caught himself.  
"Yes Captain. They are answering us."  
"On screen."  
The same image greeted the Captain and he quickly moved to establish  
the upper hand.  
"I consider what you did to be a hostile act. If you"  
His head snapped up and he blinked. Jean-Luc staggered back several  
steps and called to Parrum.  
"It's happening again! I can feel"  
He began to raise his hands to his head when Parrum stood and  
stepped in front of him. It closed its eyes and slowly raised  
a hand, pointing a finger at the dark glowering form on the viewscreen.  
"You will stopNOW!"  
The Captain stilled and slowly dropped his hands. Will, who was  
by his side asked quietly,  
"Captain?"  
Lifting his head and sniffing, Jean-Luc glanced at his exec and  
nodded once.  
"It's all right, I'm fine."  
The Captain stepped from behind Parrum and looked at the viewscreen.  
The dark alien was writhing in its seat, green ooze flowing copiously  
down its body. Jean-Luc reached up and gently gripped Parrum's  
shoulder.  
"Enough. Stop now."  
The V'Larnn slowly lowered its hand and opened its eyes. Approaching  
the viewscreen, Jean-Luc said softly,  
"As you can see we can adequately defend ourselves in many  
ways. I have told you who I am. Who are you and what are you doing  
in Federation space?"  
There was silence as the two beings regarded each other. With  
an abrupt hiss, a communication channel was opened between the  
two ships.  
"I am the Commander of this ship, my name is none of your  
business. Why do you encroach on our feeding ground?"  
Jean-Luc frowned and began to slowly pace back and forth in front  
of the screen.  
"Are you aware you are in Federation space?"  
"It matters not where we are. When we need to feed, we feed."  
The Captain stopped his pacing and clasped his hands behind his  
back.  
"Upon what are you feeding?"  
"That is none of your concern."  
Jean-Luc frowned and sighed.  
"That may be so, but, as you are in our sector of space,  
I will have to ask you to either furnish me with appropriate answers  
to my questions, or I will be forced to escort you out of this  
area."  
The huge form shifted in its chair and leaned forward.  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Jean-Luc clenched his teeth.  
"Oh but I would! You are aware that I have the upper hand  
in weapons and shields and you also know you can no longer assault  
us telepathically. I have nothing to fear. You, on the other hand,  
have much to fear."  
"You would not harm usyou areFederation."  
"That is true, but there's nothing stopping me from putting  
a tractor beam on your ship and towing it to wherever I wish.  
It's not as if you can do anything about it."  
The two Captains stared at each other for several minutes. The  
alien slumped and coughed up some black mucous, spitting it onto  
the floor.  
"You give me little choice Captain. We feed on neutrino particles.  
They are abundant in this area and we were deficient."  
"And where are you from?"  
"A planet called Xerrix. It lies in an area beyond system  
eight five."  
Jean-Luc turned and raised his eyebrows at Data. The android's  
nimble fingers flew across his console and the information was  
delivered to his Captain within seconds.  
"Ten thousand, eighty nine light years away Captain."  
Turning back to the screen, Jean-Luc said softly,  
"You're a long way from home."  
The dark form on the screen shifted again and Jean-Luc thought  
it had sighed.  
"We search for food. Neutrinos are becoming scarce near our  
home world and we were sent to find more sources. We collect as  
well as feed. "  
The Captain frowned.  
"Are your people suffering on your world? Is it a famine?"  
"It is becoming such. Our ships are few and dispersed throughout  
this galaxy and others."  
"You have heard of the FederationThe United Federation  
of Planets?"  
"Yes. Your territory is vast."  
Bowing his head and pursing his lips, Jean-Luc kept his deep voice  
even.  
"Are you aware that the Federation will assist warp-capable  
species in times of emergency?"  
That was greeted with silence. Jean-Luc turned and, with raised  
eyebrows, queried his tactical officer as to whether the channel  
was still open. The Lieutenant nodded, her quiet "Yes Sir."  
For Jean-Luc's ears only.  
He faced the viewscreen and waited patiently, feet braced slightly  
apart, hands clasped behind his back and shoulders square.  
Eventually the alien shivered and spread more green ooze onto  
its teeth.  
"You would do this for us?"  
Keeping his voice gentle, Jean-Luc smiled.  
"Yes."  
"And how would we do this Captain?"  
Shifting his hands to his sides, Jean-Luc relaxed slightly.  
"If you are willing to wait while we conclude our studies  
of this area, I will then escort you to a Starbase where you can  
consult with our scientists. Hopefully together you can work out  
a way to ease the famine and perhaps solve the problem permanently."  
"And what would be the price for thishelp?"  
Jean-Luc sighed and smiled ruefully.  
"There will be no price Commander. The Federation would never  
exploit another world."  
The red eyes of the alien glittered then faded somewhat. With  
a resigned snort, it lifted a taloned finger and picked the scab  
off a suppurating pustule.  
"Despite your seeming generosity you have me at a significant  
disadvantage. I have little choice. It will be as you say Captain,  
but by the spirits if you, or your Federation betray us we will  
find a way to retaliate. We will not be taken for fools."  
Jean-Luc nodded curtly and stiffened his spine.  
"So noted. We will require a further twenty-four standard  
hours in this region to complete our work. If you will hold station  
here, we will return to escort you to Starbase twelve sierra tango."  
The huge alien stood, a loud expulsion of gas accompanying the  
movement, and ambled closer to the viewscreen. Its eyes brightened  
as it studied the Captain in silence, the close up of the seeping  
pustules unpleasant to see.  
"What species are you?"  
Jean-Luc smiled.  
"I am Human."  
"Human? You are smalland dry."  
Jean-Luc shrugged and his smile grew.  
"It is the way we are."  
The lumbering alien turned to regain its seat, but hesitated.  
Slowly facing the Captain it bared its formidable teeth.  
"My name is J'Henn'As."  
The screen blinked off, once again displaying the view of the  
alien ship. Jean-Luc sighed and turned to his exec. Will grinned,  
his blue eyes sparkling.  
"A new friend?"  
"Perhaps. At least not a new enemyI hope."  
The Captain issued orders for the resumption of their scans and  
was about to retire to his Ready Room when Parrum gently took  
his elbow. In a whisper, the tall alien said,  
"Captain I can feel your pain. You and Commander Riker should  
report to Sickbay."  
Frowning in annoyance, Jean-Luc freed his arm and shook his head,  
mentally grimacing at the pain that caused.  
"That will not be necessary Parrum. I"  
His words died in his throat when his First Officer approached  
rubbing his temples.  
"Captain if you feel as bad as I do, we should both go and  
see Beverly."  
Sighing, Jean-Luc briefly closed his eyes.  
"You go Number One. I'm fine."  
The big bearded man shook his head slowly and pulled down the  
corners of his mouth.  
"Uh uh Captain. If you don't come down with me I'll tell  
Beverly you're suffering and she'll order you to comply. What's  
it to be Sir? My wayor her way?"  
Straightening his spine and squaring his shoulders, The Captain  
looked disdainfully at his First Officer.  
"That Commander could be considered blackmailand exceedingly  
poor form. Very well I will acquiesce. However, if she traps me  
down in thatden of iniquityI'll hold you personally  
responsible."  
Smiling broadly Will stood back and bowed, sweeping his arm grandly.  
"Understood Captain. After you."  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc, Will and Parrum strolled nonchalantly  
into Sickbay, seemingly disinterested in what was going on around  
them. The head nurse, Alyssa Ogawa approached and the Captain  
asked to see the CMO. They were kept waiting and Jean-Luc grew  
increasingly impatient. With his arms folded across his chest,  
his rear hitched onto a biobed and his ankles crossed, he was  
the epitome of an agitated Captain. Scowling deeply he muttered,  
"She's got two more minutes then I'm going back to the bridge.  
This is ridiculous."  
Will's concern for his friend was growing as the older man grew  
pale and his usually piercing hazel eyes dulled. He was about  
to try cajoling the irritated man when Beverly breezed into the  
room. Jean-Luc's head snapped up and he barked,  
"It's about time! We've been waiting"  
By the set of Beverly's jaw Will could plainly see she was in  
no mood for his histrionics. With a glare she took a tricorder  
from her coat pocket and snapped,  
"Captain Picard you are not the only patient in this facility!  
I came as soon as I could, now what seems to be the trouble?"  
His face a mask of stone and his eyes glittering dangerously,  
Jean-Luc went to step past her, but she placed a hand in the centre  
of his chest and halted him. Taking a calming breath, the Doctor  
tried a different approach.  
"I'm sorry Jean-Luc. What is it?"  
His deep voice deceptively quiet he responded,  
"It's nothing reallyI have a mild headache that's all."  
"Right then, I'll just scan you."  
He stood ramrod straight as she took the probe and waved it about  
his head, whilst studying the readout on the instrument. Clenching  
her jaw, she suppressed the urge to remonstrate with him.  
"A mild headache? Captain the pain register is in the morbid  
sector. How long have you had it?"  
Keeping his eyes locked on the floor, he muttered,  
"Since I woke up. Will has it too."  
Beverly cast a glance at the First Officer only to see him rubbing  
his temples and frowning.  
"Right! I want both of you on a biobed now!"  
The indignant man tried one last ploy.  
"Beverly really. Just give me an analgesic and I'll"  
Having passed angry and quickly approaching furious, the red head  
leaned close and hissed,  
"Don't tell me how to do my job! When you have a medical  
degree I'll listen to you. Now I'm ordering you to lie on that  
biobed and you'd better bloody well comply!"  
Having lost control of the situation, the Captain glowered at  
his lover, clenched his jaw and stiffly climbed onto the biobed,  
lying rigidly, indignation coming off him in waves. Beverly heard  
Will doing the same and smiled inwardly.  
"At least he won't fight me."  
She administered a large dose of painkiller to each man then set  
about instigating deep scans of their brains. Now free of pain,  
Will turned his head, intending to smile encouragingly at his  
CO, only to see his stony profile and clenched jaw. Discretion  
being the better part of valour, Will settled onto the bed and  
simply enjoyed being pain-free.  
Parrum stood back watching with concern. It felt the anger and  
frustration surging between the lovers and was at a loss to know  
how to help. When Beverly noticed the tall alien she summoned  
a small smile and lifted her head.  
"How are you?"  
Returning her smile, it sighed.  
"Just a little tired."  
"Well perhaps you should retire to your quarters to rest.  
These twogentlemenwill be here a while."  
Nodding and flushing red, the V'Larnn asked quietly,  
"Will they be all right?"  
Hearing the concern in its voice, Beverly stepped closer and nodded.  
"Yes Parrum I think so. There seems to be an imbalance in  
the brain chemistrynothing I can't fix. They should be released  
to their quarters tonight."  
Parrum sighed and smiled.  
"Thank you Beverly, I will do as you suggest."

 

 

 

 

It was twenty-three fifteen when the two officers  
were finally released from Sickbay. Will went to his quarters  
knowing Deanna was waiting for him. Jean-Luc, despite explicit  
orders to the contrary from Beverly, went up to the Bridge and  
received a status report before reluctantly acceding to Data's  
insistence that he retire for the night.  
The Captain was lost in thought as he strode through the corridors.  
Before he'd left the Bridge he'd sent a message to headquarters  
informing them of the situation with the aliens. Due to their  
distance from the nearest habitable space, it would be some days  
before he received a reply. He approached his cabin and walked  
through the doors, automatically calling for the lights to dim.  
The quietly cold voice stopped him in his tracks.  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
He looked up to see Beverly standing by the viewport. With the  
backdrop of swirling multicoloured gasses she made an alluring  
figure. He hesitated a moment, initially ignoring her tone of  
voice to appreciate her.  
"I asked you a question Captain!"  
Her words cut through his retrospection and his anger rose.  
"You will keep a civil tongue in your head when you address  
me or you will find yourself on report!"  
The Doctor stiffened, her hands fisting at her sides.  
"Very well Sir, I apologise. If you'll excuse me"  
She stalked past him, intent on leaving when he grabbed her arm.  
"Wait Beverly. Look I'm sorrycan we start again?"  
The red head stopped and glowered at the floor. Her voice quiet  
and steady she asked,  
"Am I The CMO on this ship or not?"  
"Of course you are."  
Still staring at the floor, she went on.  
"And my orders are to be obeyed?At all times?"  
Seeing where this was heading, Jean-Luc tried to defend himself.  
"Beverly please, I had to go to the Bridge. I needed a status  
report and I had to contact Command about the aliens."  
Slowly lifting her head and training her eyes on his, she said  
softly,  
"And you couldn't do that from your quarters?"  
Caught in her trap, Jean-Luc released her arm and stalked to the  
easy chair.  
"Look Doctor"  
"No you look Captain! I gave you a direct order to return  
straight to your quarters! Dammit Jean-Luc"  
He turned and held up his hands.  
"All right! I stand guilty as charged." He lowered his  
head and sank wearily into the chair. "I apologise BeverlyI  
ignored you and usurped your authority. I'm sorry."  
She watched keenly as the tired man slumped and eased his feet  
up onto the low table. Feeling her anger abate, she wandered over  
to him and stood at his side, looking down at him.  
"How do you feel?"  
He looked up, a lopsided smile creeping across his face.  
"If I said I was fine, would you believe me?"  
Finding a chuckle, Beverly sat on the sofa and shook her head.  
"What the hell am I going to do with you Jean-Luc? You disobey  
direct orders, abuse your healthneglect your lover"  
His head snapped up and he frowned.  
"Now the first two I freely admit to, but when have I ever  
neglected you?"  
Sliding off the sofa, Beverly eased herself onto his lap and wound  
her arm around his shoulders.  
"I came here tonight to spend the evening with youall  
of the evening. When you weren't here"  
He shook his head and muttered,  
"Blast."  
Settling his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him.  
After nuzzling her neck, he murmured into her hair,  
"So is the evening irretrievably lost?"  
Her soft giggle warmed him and he was delighted when she began  
nibbling his ear and jaw.  
"If you're very careful, you just might be able to pull it  
from the fire."  
He growled softly and lifted his hand to caress her breast.  
"Fire? My dear Doctor don't you realise you're playing with  
fire?"  
Beverly mewed with desire as his thumb gently rubbed over her  
straining nipple. Turning further into his embrace, she whispered  
huskily,  
"So burn me."  
With little effort he rose to his feet cradling his lover in his  
arms. He took her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, before  
slipping off his boots and lying next to her. The foreplay was  
languid and protracted, the lovemaking gentle, sweet and utterly  
satisfying. Afterwards they lay together naked and entwined, Beverly  
idly drawing random patterns through the softly curly hair of  
his chest. Her voice a gentle whisper, she asked,  
"How do you feel now?"  
He grumbled deep in his throat and Beverly thrilled to feel the  
vibrations travel through her body.  
"I feel like liquid plasma. Utterly without a rigid bone  
in my body."  
She chuckled dreamily and sighed.  
"You know you're scandalously good at sex."  
He snorted and Beverly was delighted to hear him chuckle softly.  
"I would like to think I don't have sex. I make love."  
It was Beverly's turn to chuckle.  
"Well excuse me!"  
He tightened his embrace and Beverly sighed deeply.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Don't disobey me again."  
His own sigh made Beverly rise and fall on his chest.  
"Very well mon coeur."  
Sleep came then, dark and mysterious.

 

 

 

 

Two weeks later they had delivered the aliens  
to the Starbase and were on their way to V'Larnn. It was time  
to return Parrum to its people. The alien had been an almost constant  
companion of both Jean-Luc and Beverly and it was patently obvious  
the coming separation was going to be very difficult. During one  
shared lunch in the lounge, Parrum gently took Beverly's hand.  
"There is something I would ask of you."  
The Doctor cast a quick concerned glance at the Captain before  
giving Parrum her complete attention.  
"And what is that?"  
Taking a large breath, the V'Larnnan briefly closed its eyes.  
"I have given this a lot of thought Beverly. I want you to  
restore my body chemistry to what it was before I fell in love."  
The Doctor looked deep into its eyes, trying to see the truth  
of the request.  
"Are you sure Parrum?"  
Jean-Luc's quiet deep voice drifted through its mind.  
"Parrum you will lose so muchare you absolutely certain?"  
The tall alien sighed and flushed deep mauve.  
"Yes. If I don't do this I will grieve when you are gone.  
I fear I will not be able to carry out the duties my people expect  
of me. And, in truth, I do not want to feel the depth of despair  
I know will assail meI'm notready for it."  
Beverly gently squeezed its hand and sighed.  
"All right Parrum if you're sure that's what you want. Come  
down to Sickbay whenever you're ready, it won't take long."  
Smiling sadly, Parrum looked at both his loves.  
"There is one more thing."  
The Captain said softly,  
"Anything."  
"I would like to have one last dinner with you boththere  
is something I wish to give youa gift, something to remember  
me by."  
The two officers glanced at each other, both shrugging their shoulders.  
It was Jean-Luc who spoke.  
"Of course. Would tonight be acceptable?"  
Parrum thought a moment then asked,  
"What is our ETA at V'Larnn?"  
Again Jean-Luc replied,  
"Three days."  
Nodding decisively, Parrum smiled.  
"That would fit in well. Tonight would be perfect."  
Conversation drifted to other topics and before long the diners  
left to pursue other duties.

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night Beverly and Jean-Luc were dressed  
casually, waiting for their guest to arrive. The Captain had just  
called up a menu of music when the door chimed. They both called  
out,  
"Come." And smiled tenderly at each other.  
Parrum entered carrying a decanter of sparkling blue liquid. It  
was greeted warmly and the trio sat in the lounge, the stars streaking  
by the viewports as the ship travelled at warp. Jean-Luc pointed  
at the decanter.  
"What have you there?"  
Smiling broadly, Parrum rose and gathered three glasses. Once  
again seated, it poured the liquid into the glasses and lifted  
its to smell deeply.  
"On Earth your family create wine. On V'Larnn we make thisat  
least what your replicator thinks is this. I have checked, it's  
safe for Humans to drink."  
Sipping carefully, Jean-Luc couldn't keep the smile from his face.  
"Parrum you've been holding out on me! This is delicious.  
What, exactly, is it?"  
"We have a fruit called firom. When weferment it, it  
develops the spicy piquancy you taste. Of course there is no alcohol,  
but it is a very refreshing drink, is it not?"  
Beverly slowly liked her lips and giggled.  
"It makes my whole mouth tingle. Jean-Luc's rightit's  
delicious!"  
Pleased that its friends were so happy, Parrum sighed and sat  
back in its seat and watched them, always envious of the obvious  
love they shared with each other.  
A few more drinks and they left the lounge to sit at the dining  
table. The Captain had left the programming of the replicator  
to Beverly and his mouth watered, as he smelled one of his favourite  
meals.  
"Beef stroganoff on wild rice?"  
She stepped around him while putting dishes on the table and chuckled  
warmly at his open delight.  
"Uh huh. I thought it would be nice to have one of your favouritesand  
Parrum can experience it too."  
He gently caressed her back and she shivered at his knowing touch.  
They seated themselves and took their time eating, regaling each  
other with anecdotes from their respective careers; very aware  
of how sad Parrum must be feeling.  
Their meal finished, they once again went to the living area,  
taking their coffees with them. Jean-Luc ordered the music selection  
to play softly and they spent some time quietly discussing music  
in all its various forms. After a while they grew quiet and simply  
enjoyed each other's company. Into the companionable silence Parrum  
said softly,  
"I said I have a gift for you."  
It watched as interest grew in the Human's faces.  
"It is a very precious gift, but to bestow itI must  
indulge with youboth of you."  
Jean-Luc's sharp intake of breath was heard over the soft music.  
He frowned and looked at his boots.  
"ParrumI don't think"  
"No Jean-Luc hear me please. For as long as I have been in  
love with you both I have not needed to indulgeand that  
was probably a good thing considering the stress I've been under.  
But if I am to be returned to my normal state then I mustplease  
Jean-LucI have to indulge with youas a lover. I have  
never indulged with someone I lovedplease Jean-LucBeverlydo  
not deny me this exquisite actI beg you."  
By now staring openly at the intense alien, Jean-Luc could plainly  
see the pain in its eyes. He turned to Beverly to see tears in  
hers. His soft whisper made her smile.  
"Beverly?"  
Reaching out with both hands, she gathered Parrum's hand and Jean-Luc's  
in her own. Nodding slowly, she couldn't stop the single tear  
from falling.  
Taking a deep breath, Jean-Luc briefly closed his eyes. In a very  
soft voice he whispered,  
"Very well Parrum."  
The tall alien stood and led them to the bedroom. Stopping just  
outside it tenderly cast its violet eyes over them, and said softly,  
"You may want to change into appropriate clothing. I will  
wait out here until you are ready."  
Silently the two entered Jean-Luc's bedroom and slowly changed,  
Beverly into a pretty peach nightie, Jean-Luc into grey satin  
shorts. They lay down on the bed and Jean-Luc took Beverly's hands  
in his.  
"You're sure my love?"  
She nodded silently and the Captain sighed. With resolute strength,  
he called the alien.  
"Come in Parrum."  
It came in and stood at the foot of the bed. In silence it removed  
its robe and stood still, its body strobing gently. The two Humans  
made room between them and Parrum crawled up the bed to lie between  
them. Lying on its back and spreading its arms, it encouraged  
the lovers to lie on their sides resting their heads on its shoulders.  
Wrapping its arms around them, it laid its hands on their heads  
and took a large breath. Softly it whispered,  
"To complete the connection, each of you place a hand on  
my head."  
This was done and Parrum sighed.  
"Now relax and let the ascension carry you. All will be well."  
Jean-Luc and Beverly closed their eyes and gasped as the first  
swell of arousal washed over them. In their minds and bodies a  
warmth pervaded as they felt Parrum deepen the connection. Its  
mind expanded and they shuddered as their skin registered the  
caresses. Beverly's nipples hardened and pushed against the fabric  
of her nightie, she opened her legs involuntarily and groaned  
as her desire heightened. Jean-Luc arched his back, vainly pushing  
up his hips as his erection strained in his shorts. Unseen hands  
and mouths roamed over their bodies, the stimulation becoming  
increasingly powerful. Parrum began to sweat as the strobing colours  
and stiffened body hair gave away its arousal. The alien spent  
twenty minutes taking them deeper and deeper into sexual insanity.  
Both humans were rigid, shuddering and moaning continuously, their  
entire bodies erogenous as the sensuous torment went on. With  
astounding control and power, Parrum held them at the point of  
release, but prevented it, as it revelled in the sexual intoxication  
it had created.  
Beverly suddenly sobbed and cried out, her fingers digging into  
Parrum's head. Jean-Luc's answering sob told Parrum it had taken  
them far enough. It had been thirty minutes of exquisite torment,  
but they were at their limit, any further could damage them. With  
an expansive sigh Parrum released its control and permitted the  
orgasms.  
There was a loud cry from both Humans and their bodies spasmed  
and convulsed through a cataclysmic triple climax. Parrum maintained  
the connection; guiding them through the aftershocks and helping  
them regain themselves. When it felt they had sufficiently calmed,  
it broke the connection. Its hands left their heads to softly  
caress their shoulders. Beverly snuggled into its embrace while  
Jean-Luc rolled onto his back and flung one arm across his eyes.  
Summoning a gentle voice, the alien asked,  
"Are you both all right?"  
Beverly mewed and sighed, nodding her head. The Captain softly  
cleared his throat and muttered.  
"I'm fine thank you, although I should go and shower before  
I drop into a coma."  
Somewhat alarmed, Parrum turned its head towards the Captain.  
"Jean-Luc I can assure you, you will not fall into a coma!  
I was very careful"  
He shook his head chuckling.  
"It's all right Parrum, I was joking. I feel so relaxedso  
sated, that when I fall asleep it feel like a coma."  
"Oh."  
Sitting up slowly, Jean-Luc grimaced in his wet discomfort. Looking  
over at his beloved Beverly, he smiled warmly and sighed.  
"She looks so lovely."  
Parrum smiled and agreed.  
"Yes she seems to glow. Does she always do this after lovemaking?"  
Blushing slightly, Jean-Luc refrained from answering out loud.  
Instead he nodded curtly and rose slowly from the bed.  
"I won't be long. Will you stay?"  
"May I?"  
The Captain nodded again and entered his bathroom. After a quick  
shower and change of shorts, he re-entered his bedroom and took  
his place beside Parrum. Beverly's gently snoring was the last  
thing he heard.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning when he awoke, Jean-Luc was  
surprised to find Parrum absent. At some stage during the night  
the alien had left and the Captain had taken Beverly into his  
arms and held her still as he woke. He sighed and registered the  
sensuous humming in his body, his insistent erection pressed firmly  
against her hip. Not wishing to disturb his sleeping companion,  
he snuggled into her and further entwined their legs. He closed  
his eyes and tried to regain sleep, but his arousal was such that  
he couldn't relax enough to let that happen. Frustrated, he involuntarily  
arched his hips and groaned softly as his hardness rubbed across  
Beverly's hip. The Doctor sighed softly and pulled herself closer  
to him, allowing one hand to slide down his body to gently grip  
his straining penis. As the contact was made, Jean-Luc gasped,  
his hips bucking of their own accord. Now awake, Beverly's arousal  
was evident. She opened her eyes and gently bit his earlobe before  
swirling her tongue around the contours of his inner ear. Jean-Luc  
rolled and settled her on her back. He sat up and watched as she  
slowly stroked him, his hand drifting to cup and caress her breast.  
With gentle insistence, he peeled her nightie from her body then  
took his time to slowly slide her panties down her willowy legs.  
He felt a gentle tugging and lowered his gaze to watch as Beverly  
pulled down his shorts. With little effort his shorts joined Beverly's  
clothing on the floor beside the bed. He lifted her ankles and  
kissed them softly, kneeling between her legs. Slowly kissing  
his way up her satiny skin, he draped her legs over his shoulders  
and used his fingers to slide sensuously over the sensitive inner  
thighs. Beverly stretched her arms out and arched her neck giving  
herself to her lover trustingknowing he would not disappoint.  
Jean-Luc bent forward and eased his tongue into her folds while  
his hands gently slid up her torso to encounter her swollen breasts.  
Covering them with his large hands he kneaded them tenderly before  
gently pinching her hardened nipples. Beverly groaned, her hands  
finding his and covering them, helping him to pleasure her. He  
sighed into her wetness, intoxicated with her intimate scent.  
He pushed his tongue deeply inside her and she lifted her hips  
in response. Releasing one breast he employed his fingers to parting  
her labia and teasing provocatively around her turgid clitoris.  
The Doctor groaned his name and arched off the bed, her hands  
gripping his head, pushing him harder against her. He withdrew  
his tongue and fingers, swapping their application. When he next  
caressed her, two fingers slid inside her while his tongue lightly  
feathered her bud.  
Beverly's body jerked and she cried out, the release of her lubricant  
lapped up by her lover. Jean-Luc knew she was close, her internal  
muscles clenching rhythmically, so he quickened the pace of the  
fingers sliding in and out of her and swirled his tongue over  
her pearl forcefully. Beverly suddenly stiffened and shrieked.  
Her body flexed and she pulled Jean-Luc's face hard against her  
sex. He maintained his intimate caresses and she climaxed again,  
and again. Slowly he stilled his hand and gently kissed her clitoris.  
The Doctor was moaning softly, her body limp and quivering. Jean-Luc  
stretched himself over her and spent time tenderly kissing every  
part of her face, before descending on her mouth for a languid,  
passionate kiss.  
Beverly could feel his hot erection sliding through her folds  
as he slothfully thrust his hips. Her desire, so recently sated  
re-awakened as his hand found her breast and tweaked her nipple  
in time with his questing tongue and thrusting hips. She lifted  
her legs and hitched them over his waist, inviting him to penetrate  
her. He drew back, found her entrance and entered her in one slow  
motion, causing her to moan into his mouth and dig her fingers  
into the muscles of his shoulders. Beverly suddenly broke the  
kiss and gripped his head in her hands. Lifting her head she bit  
him on the neck, snarling,  
"Oh yes! Do it Jean-LucquicklyGod do it to me"  
With agonising sloth, he pulled himself out, almost leaving her  
body and hovered there, watching intently as she arched beneath  
him, trying to sheathe him inside her. With a powerful thrust  
he buried himself deep inside and ground his hips. Beverly called  
his name and gripped his buttocks pulling him hard against her.  
He rose up on his arms and pulled back again. Frantic, Beverly  
bucked beneath him sliding herself up and down his shaft. He grabbed  
her chin with one hand and kissed her savagely as he abruptly  
started to vigorously pump in and out of her. Mindless with sensation,  
Beverly screamed into his mouth, her fingernails raking his back.  
He broke the kiss and growled,  
"Look at me!"  
She forced her eyes open and gasped at what she saw. His dark  
hazel eyes glittered and swirled with intense emotion. That he  
loved her passionately was obvious, but there was more, there  
was a naked clarity, a patent honesty that convinced her he had  
indeed given her his heartand soul. Imbued with this knowledge,  
Beverly sobbed his name and gasped as his tears fell on her face.  
"Oh God Jean-LucI love you!"  
Her impassioned declaration was his undoing. With an abruptness  
that astonished him, he felt his orgasm surge through his body  
and quickened his pace, gratified when Beverly shrieked and convulsed  
under him. He held himself buried deep within her as he spasmed  
and pulsed, her milking contractions making him gasp and shudder.  
On shaking arms, he slowly lowered himself until his face nestled  
in her neck. His last though before sleep took him was,  
"Deesse, she is my deesse."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Will was a little surprised when the Captain called  
to excuse himself from duty for the day. He was amused when his  
enquiries to Sickbay disclosed that Beverly had done the same  
thing. Turning to Deanna, seated beside him on the Bridge, he  
noted her dreamy look and knowing smile. Leaning to her he muttered,  
"Again?"  
She focussed on her lover, her obsidian eyes sparkling with happiness  
and contentment.  
"Uh huh."  
The big man stroked his beard and grinned.  
"What are they doing now?"  
Shocked, the Counsellor slapped his shoulder.  
"Will!"  
His eyebrows raised, the First Officer playfully rubbed the feigned  
injury.  
"Come ongive!"  
She huffed and made a show of pushing her hair back.  
"If you must knowyes, they areerotically engaged."  
Will sat up and laughed.  
"The old dog! I tell you Deanna it's the"  
"Will you shut up about the tea! It's about time you accepted  
the Captain is well schooled in the art of love and that, perhaps,  
he just might be able to teach you a few things."  
Taken aback, Will snorted.  
"Oh come on! Just because they're happy with each other doesn't  
mean"  
Sighing, Deanna leaned over to him.  
"Will they started early this morning. This is the third  
time since oh five ten and it's only oh nine thirtyand I  
can tell you they're not sated yet! I don't know what's going  
on, but I know from personal experience you can't manage that,  
so if I were you, I'd shut up and stop casting aspersions."  
Will scowled at his lover and studiously concentrated on the readout  
in front of him, all the time smarting at her words.  
"Three times in four hours! Bloody hellhe'll kill himself.  
Stillwhat a way to go."  
The after effects of indulging with Parrum lasted for  
the rest of the day. The couple made love as often as they could  
until eventually they couldn't physically perform any more. They  
lay quietly in each other's arms, the urge still present, but  
no longer able to satisfy it. With an expansive sigh, Beverly  
snuggled into Jean-Luc's embrace as he pulled up the covers. Their  
bodies completely sated, they slipped into sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day both the Captain and the Doctor returned  
to duty. Beverly was in her office when Parrum came in.  
"Hello Parrum. Are you here for the procedure?"  
Flushing deep blue, Parrum sighed and nodded.  
"Yes Beverlyit is time."  
The red head stood and slid her arm through its arm.  
"Come on then."  
She led them out into Sickbay proper and gestured for Parrum to  
sit on a biobed. After a lengthy scan, Beverly took a sample of  
blood and analysed it. Entering some commands into the computer,  
they chatted amicably while they waited for the results.  
"I noticed you were not on duty yesterday."  
Beverly reddened slightly, but found a rueful smile. In a quiet  
voice she explained,  
"It was the after effects of indulging. We wereoccupied  
for the day."  
Parrum's deep chuckle amused the Doctor.  
"What are you laughing at? It's your fault."  
It clasped her hands and looked deeply into her blue eyes.  
"I know. Beverlydo you remember I said I was going  
to give you a gift? A very precious gift?"  
"Yes of course Parrum. It was wonderful."  
The tall alien shook its head.  
"No, you misunderstood. Indulging, though an exquisite intimacy,  
was not my gift to you both. As your brains assimilate what they  
have experienced, there will be a fundamental change. Over the  
next few days those changes will manifest themselves in the gift  
I have bestowed."  
Beverly frowned and shook her head.  
"You have altered our brains? Parrum I'm not sure"  
It squeezed her hands, silencing her words.  
"Fear not my dear Doctor, I have done nothing detrimental  
I assure you. I would never harm either of you, not if it meant  
my life!"  
"OK I can accept thatbut what did you do?"  
Smiling enigmatically, Parrum sighed.  
"You will find out in your own time. The only thing I ask  
is that you remember me."  
Beverly gently took its head in her hands and kissed it tenderly.  
"Always my friend."  
The computer chimed and Beverly retrieved the formula necessary  
to restore the V'Larnnan. She replicated the required drugs, loaded  
a hypospray and softly rubbed Parrum's neck.  
"You're sure?"  
It nodded, a sad smile evident and Beverly administered the doses.  
"It will help if you lie down for a while, it may take an  
hour or so before the change is complete."  
Parrum nodded and swung its legs up before settling on the bed.  
"Will you stay with me?"  
"Of course."  
Beverly was surprised when the alien fell asleep. True to her  
word, she stayed by its side for an hour and a half and when its  
eyes opened she knew the change had taken place. Gone was the  
soft affection in its limpid violet eyes. In its place was sharp  
clarity, reminiscent of how it had been when it first came aboard.  
She helped it into a sitting position and scanned it.  
"How do you feel?"  
Parrum sighed and stretched.  
"Much more like myself, thank you Doctor. If you are in agreement  
I will retire to my quarters to pack."  
Nodding, Beverly stood back as the alien exited the bed and stood  
tall beside her. As it left Sickbay, Beverly felt a pang of regret,  
but quickly swallowed it.  
"Everyone has the right to be as they wish."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Parrum's return to its people went successfully.  
Jean-Luc spent two days on the planet meeting with officials and  
providing more information. The other aliens that had been sequestered  
on Starfleet vessels also returned and there was a great deal  
of data to be compiled. The days went by fast but it was an exhausted  
Captain that finally returned to his ship. He reported to the  
Bridge and received a status update. After briefing Will on their  
next mission and seeing the ship safely on her way, he retired  
for the night.  
Beverly waited on the sofa in his living room sleep dogging her  
brain. Determined to stay awake, she asked for some music and  
amused herself by leafing through his many books, enchanted by  
his eclectic tastes. When the doors hissed open she was dismayed  
to see how tired he was. She rose silently and walked towards  
him, watching as he reached up to unfasten his tunic.  
"Long day?"  
He grunted his reply and sat heavily in his favourite chair, toeing  
off his boots and putting his feet on the low table. He sighed  
then growled in appreciation as Beverly's knowing hands began  
to massage his tense neck and shoulders.  
"You're really locked up Jean-Luc. What the hell have you  
been doing?"  
He sighed again and muttered,  
"Playing diplomat. I was working with Parrum and the ruling  
council. Godthe questions! They certainly are inquisitive."  
At the mention of Parrum's name, Beverly became wistful.  
"Tell me Jean-Luchow was Parrum."  
Knowing full well what she was alluding to, the Captain sighed.  
"It was sad Beverly. When I looked in its eyesthe warmth  
was gone. The gentle sensitive being we came to know is lost to  
usand to everyone else. Dammit! If only"  
"Hush Jean-Luc, don't get upset. We had to honour its wishesto  
do other wise would've been a travesty. After all we were responsible  
for the situation in the first place."  
The Captain snorted then groaned as Beverly kneaded out a particularly  
knotted muscle.  
"Have you had anything to eat?"  
He chuckled and shook his head.  
"Nothing I could readily identify."  
Raising her own chuckle, she finished her massage and tenderly  
stroked his bare scalp.  
"Why don't you go have a shower and I'll replicate us something  
to eat?"  
Reaching up, he caught her hands and pulled her down to him. The  
kiss was soft, yet tenderly passionate.  
"You know I love you mon coeur."  
Beverly sighed and nuzzled his neck.  
"I knowand I love you."  
She left him to prepare their meal and he went to shower, emerging  
soon after dressed in satin shorts and a robe. Beverly was amused  
to see he was barefoot.  
They ate in companionable silence and retired to the bedroom where  
Jean-Luc slid into bed and watched appreciatively as Beverly changed  
into her nightie. She slid into bed and snuggled into his embrace.  
His soft questioning kiss made her sigh.  
"Just hold me my loveI want to sleep in your arms."  
He kissed her face and smiled at her.  
"Anything mon coeur, you have only to ask."  
They quickly settled, sleep coming swiftly.

 

 

 

 

 

Over the next eight days the ship was occupied  
with more drills as they travelled to their next assignment. Jean-Luc  
and Beverly spent as much time together as possible but found  
that their recent experience with Parrum had left them without  
the need to make love. Instead they touched and kissed, caressed  
and learned each other's bodies, falling to sleep each night entangled  
in a tight embrace. Their passion however was slowly building.  
Two weeks after they left V'Larnn Jean-Luc was working in his  
Ready Room when his mind suddenly furnished a vision of Beverly  
in the throes of erotic fulfilment. His body responded immediately  
and he gasped as a wave of insistently powerful arousal swept  
over him. His hands fisted as he concentrated fiercely to dispel  
the image and his reaction to it.  
Several deck below him, Beverly was treating a broken wrist when  
she suddenly gasped, took an involuntary step backwards and dropped  
the osteo regenerator. Alyssa Ogawa gripped her arm.  
"Doctor Crusher? Are you all right?"  
In an unsteady voice, Beverly called for Selar. The Vulcan came  
over and Beverly transferred the treatment to her. She then beat  
a hasty retreat to her office, sitting at her desk, face red,  
mouth open and panting. The highly erotic image of her lover that  
had appeared in her mind had almost overwhelmed her. The surge  
of arousal that accompanied it had her teetering on the edge of  
an abyss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Deanna was in her office going over crew rotations  
when her senses were buffeted with the arousal from both the Captain  
and Beverly. She gasped, reeling at the potency of the sensations  
she perceived. Erecting her mental barriers, she centred herself  
then chose to visit Beverly. She knew instinctively the Captain  
would rebuff her.  
She found Beverly in her office, head bowed, hands gripping the  
edge of her desk in uncharacteristic desperation.  
"Beverly what is it?"  
The Doctor shook her head, taking several shaky breaths.  
"I don't know! I had this vision of Jean-Lucit was  
sexually explicit and I'mI'm"  
Deanna rounded the desk and gripped her shoulders.  
"I know how you feel. Even with my barriers up I can sense  
your arousal. Look Beverly the Captain is feeling the same way.  
Perhaps you should"  
She got no further. Shaking herself free Beverly lurched to her  
feet and gasped,  
"Tell Selar she has command of Sickbay. I'll be in his quarters!"  
Before Deanna could reply, Beverly exited her office and quickly  
left Sickbay. Once in the privacy of the empty corridor, she hastily  
slapped her combadge.  
"Crusher to Picard."  
His voice was clipped but she could easily hear his tension.  
"Picard here."  
"Captain I have to see you urgentlyin your quarters."  
"I'm on my way. Picard out."  
Jean-Luc stood and glared down at his bulging trousers.  
"Merde!"  
He removed his tunic and held it in front of himself then left  
the Ready Room. Entering the Bridge he went straight to the turbolift  
tossing over his shoulder,  
"You have the Bridge Number One, I'll be in my quarters.  
Please see to it I'm not disturbed."  
Will's reply was made to the closing lift doors.

 

 

Jean-Luc had to concentrate on not running. He kept  
his pace brisk'Captainly' would've been Beverly's description.  
Clenching his jaw and keeping his tunic in front of him, he almost  
growled when he finally reached his door. He strode through and  
Beverly turned to face him. They stood motionless, panting, their  
hungry eyes boring into each other. The Captain dropped the tunic  
to the floor and Beverly's eyes widened as she saw his erection  
straining in his trousers. Moving in unison they covered the distance  
between them and kissed savagely. Jean-Luc reached up and gripped  
her tunic, wrenching violently and tearing it open. He quickly  
disposed of the ruined garment and made short work of her undershirt  
and vest. Her bra he tore in two and when his mouth descended  
to her nipples she went weak at the knees. With quick and dextrous  
movements she divested him of his tops and opened his pants. Reaching  
into his briefs, she freed his throbbing penis and stroked it  
wantonly, spreading the thick pearl bead with her thumb.  
Tugging impatiently, Jean-Luc unfastened her pants and pushed  
them and her panties down and out of the way. As soon as he touched  
her intimately they both gasped. Their heads snapped up and Jean-Luc  
uttered,  
"I felt that!"  
Nodding quickly Beverly caressed him again as he slid his fingers  
through her slick folds.  
"Oh God yesI feelI feelwhen I touch you  
I feel it too!"  
With a growl Jean-Luc kissed her with passionate intensity, pushing  
her gently to the floor. He broke the kiss only long enough to  
strip her of her boots, pants and underwear. Kneeling between  
her legs, he pushed his own pants and briefs out of the way then  
covered her with his body. When their genitals touched they both  
cried out.  
"Yes! Jean-Luc quicklyI'm almost therequickly!"  
He slid into with haste and screwed his eyes shut as he experienced  
her sensations of penetration as well as his own. Beverly arched  
under him and cried out,  
"Oh GodI never knew"  
He kissed her and began to thrust. With each invasion and retreat  
from her body he felt both reactions, hers and his. Speechless,  
he lost himself in the exquisite experience and when he let the  
combined sensations draw him into a cataclysmic shared orgasm,  
their joined cries of liberation heralded their ascension into  
emotional and physical bliss.  
Blood rushed in his ears and he became aware he was groaning her  
name over and over.  
Their bodies still twitching and jerking, Jean-Luc wearily lifted  
his head, his eyes brimming with tears. In a ragged whisper he  
said,  
"Mon Dieu what happened to us?"  
Prising her eyes open Beverly's tears slipped free. Panting she  
replied,  
"It was Parrum. It told me of a gift it gave us."  
Jean-Luc frowned and gasped softly as a residual contracting gripped  
him internally.  
"A gift? Wasn't that our indulging with it?"  
"No my love. It told me that it had subtly altered our brains  
and that it would take effect over some days. It asked only that  
we remember it."  
Jean-Luc closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder.  
They were silent a while enjoying the afterglow of a most extraordinary  
experience. Eventually Jean-Luc rolled to one side, taking Beverly  
with him. Still joined he kissed her softly.  
"Do you knowever since I was a young man I've wondered..?"  
Beverly giggled and kissed his nose.  
"Me too. I once told Deanna if I was ever turned into a male  
I would masturbate just to see what a man's orgasm felt like."  
He smiled softly and traced his fingers softly over her face.  
"And now you know."  
"Uh huhand so do you. What do you think?"  
He closed his eyes momentarily and sighed.  
"Oh God I had no idea it was so intense! It swelled up and  
resounded through my entire body, affecting me mentally as well  
as physically. It's little wonder women treat sexuality more seriously  
than men. What about you? How did you find it?"  
Beverly gently feathered her fingers over his sensuous lower lip  
and smiled when he kissed her fingers.  
"It was very powerful, the pulsing sensations reaching deep  
inside me. I felt an exhilaration I don't usually equate with  
making love. It was veryprofound."  
They kissed again and then parted, sighing. Jean-Luc asked wistfully,  
"Do you think it will always be like this for us?"  
"Uh huh. When Parrum experienced love it was a watershed  
for it. It recognised what we have and, although it couldn't share  
it with us, it found a way to bond us even more deeply to each  
other."  
Jean-Luc sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"And the urgency? God Beverly if I couldn't have you"  
"I know I was the same. Perhaps it was because it was the  
first time. Maybe, with time, we can come to enjoy this as a unique  
aspect of our relationship."  
"Come to enjoy it? Beverly we came so hard I nearly passed  
out!"  
The Doctor chuckled and sighed.  
"Come on sailor, help your mate up and we'll have a long  
hot shower."  
With a certain amount of stiffness they climbed to their feet  
and Beverly watched with amusement as Jean-Luc stripped off the  
remains of his clothes. She looked around her at the ruined garments  
and sighed.  
"Of course there's something to be said for thejungle  
aspect."  
Jean-Luc took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.  
"What can I say? You bring out the beast in me."  
She allowed her eyes to travel over his beautiful body, and her  
voice became husky.  
"Well after our shower maybe we can go on safari?"  
His eyes darkening, Jean-Luc growled and swept her up into his  
arms.  
"I think that could be arranged."  
As he carried her effortlessly into the bathroom, Beverly laid  
her head against his muscular shoulder and sighed. Sending out  
her thoughts she said,  
"Thank you Parrum."


End file.
